The Glee cast Pregnancy Pact
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: When one of the cast members is knocked up the other cast members follow suit and become pregnant together, so their cast member doesn't have to go through it alone. Soon the Glee cast pregnancy pact was born Updated Thursday or Friday
1. Pairings

The Glee cast Pregnancy Pact

Well here is another Glee cast fic the pairings will be as follows

Corey + Lea

Heather + Chord

Naya + Mark

Chris + Amber

and after two reviews the votes are in and it will be like this for the other two pairings

Dianna + Kevin

Jenna + Harry

First chapter up later it will start off with Lea experiencing the first symptoms of pregnancy, and then the pact will be born and so on

Review


	2. Lea finds out

One day Lea came to the set not looking so good

"Girl you don't look so good" Amber says when Lea comes in to get her makeup done

"I agree with Amber Lea you look a little green" Dianna says

"It's probably something I ate and it did not agree with me" Lea says

"You sure about that?" Jenna asks her

"Yeah" Lea says before sitting in the chair to get her make up dome for the episode that they were shooting that day

(Two hours later)

Heather and Naya hear Lea puking her guts out in the bathroom stall that were between the two of them

"Lea are you sure you are not pregnant" Naya asks

"I'm positive Corey and I use protection every time and I'm even on the pill" Lea says rinsing her mouth out with water

"Sure about that sometimes the protection breaks and you might miss a dose of your pill" Heather says

"Okay to easy everyone's suspicions about me being pregnant I'm going to take a pregnancy test to prove to you guys it is just a stomach virus" Lea says exiting the bathroom and going back on set

"Right" Heather and Naya say as they also exit the bathroom going back on set

(That afternoon)

Lea goes down to the local pharmacy in private and in secret away from the paparazzi to pick up about ten pregnancy tests, and after she picked them up she paid for them and went back to set to take the tests. Since Rachel didn't have no scenes to shoot at the moment she went into the girl's bathroom and took the test and afterwards she put the tests in a box and took them to her trailer to wait for the results

(Two hours later)

"Please be all negative" she was saying to herself while she was walking back to her trailer

When she entered her trailer she went over to the counter that held all ten pregnancy tests, and she looked down at the results and all ten said positive

"Oh no what am I going to do I can't have a baby now I have my whole career ahead of me, and what would Corey say" she was saying to herself

Lea sent a text to Heather, Naya, Amber, Jenna, and Dianna telling them to meet them in her trailer that she had something important to tell them

(Thirty minutes later)

The six girls were standing outside Lea's trailer waiting for her to open the door, so they could come in and hear what she wanted to tell them

"What is it Lea" Amber says coming into the trailer

"What is it you wanted to tell us" Naya says taking a seat on Lea's couch

"Well you guys were right I'm pregnant" Lea says

"Congrats" Heather says hugging Lea

"Thanks Heather" Lea says hugging Heather back

"You going to tell Corey right" Dianna says

"Yes I plan on telling him over a romantic dinner that going to consists of baby theme foods" Lea says

"Well we better let you rest momma" Amber says as the group exits the trailer

"Okay thanks guys" Lea says closing the door behind them

Review Please

Next Chapter The pact comes together


	3. Pact comes together and convincing Lea

The pact comes together and telling Lea

"I hate to have Lea go through this alone" Naya says as the group walks about to the set

"I know she is a great actress, and a great mentor, and now she has to add mommy to the list" Jenna says

"So what are you trying to say Naya that we should all get pregnant, so Lea won't have to go through it alone" Amber says stopping

"Yeah since we ain't getting any younger we should at least have a kid, so they could all be best friends like us" Naya says

"Now that you bring it up Naya I think it would be awesome if Chord and I had a kid our kid will be the best" Heather says

"I could picture our kid having Harry's eyes, my nose and smile, and Harry's mad dancing skills" Jenna says with a chuckle

"I could picture our kids having Chris's hair, my eyes, his nose, my smile, his fashion sense" Amber says

"As for mine and Kevin's kid I could picture them having my eyes, his nose and smile, my ears, and his mad dancing skills" Dianna says

"So does this mean all of us are going to get pregnant" Naya asks

"I guess so" Amber says

""So the Glee cast pregnancy pact is born" Heather says as the group heads off to each other trailers

"So now we have to convince this idea to Lea about us going to go through it with her" Jenna says on the way to the trailers

(That night)

"Lea you in" Amber says knocking on the door to her trailer

"Yes please come in" Lea says between bites of crackers

"Well Lea you won't have to go through this pregnancy alone cause we are going to go through it with you" Jenna says to her

"How" Lea says

"Well I came up with an idea that Amber, Dianna, Heather, Jenna and I will become pregnant by our boyfriends" Naya says smiling

"At least I know who my friends truly are and they will stick by me no matter what, and are willing to be in the same boat as me" Lea says hugging the girls

**Don't worry after the this chapter the chapters will be longer**

**Next Chapter: Convincing the guys and the others will take the pregnancy tests to see if they have one in the oven**

**Review and say which couples should have a boy and which should have a girl or maybe twins?**


	4. Convincing and finding out

Convincing the guys and finding out

(Chord's trailer)

"Chord you in it's me" Heather says knocking

"Yes I'm home come on in Heather" Chord says when Heather opens the door

"You look beat long scene today" Heather says massages Chord's shoulder's

"Yeah how did you know" Chord says relaxed

"I just had a hunch that's all' Heather says as she continues to massage him

"Let's say let us continue thus little session at my place I'll order take out light some candles get the place a little romantic and maybe we can get a little romantic in the bedroom tonight" Chord says in a sexy voice

"Sounds like a plan to me what time should I be over" Heather asks

"How about eight" Chord says

"Eight it is" Heather says giving him a kiss

(Chris's trailer)

Amber and Chris were just sitting inside watching their favorite show when Amber brought up the subject in question

"Chris you know we have been friends since the show started and I was wondering if you give leave me with a nice pardoning gift to remember you by" Amber says

"And what's that Amber" Chris says pulling her in for a hug

"Okay I'll talk since Lea is pregnant and us girls Heather, Naya, Jenna, Dianna, and myself decided it would be great for us to experience pregnancy along with her" she says

"Since you put it that way okay we will try to have a baby, but you got to promise me this though" he says

"What's that" she asks

"That I'm involved in this one's life as much as possible" he says pulling her in for a hug

"Deal" she says hugging him

(Mark's trailer)

"Hey Mark that was a great scene you did today" Naya says coming into his trailer

"Of course my darling" he says pulling her in for a kiss

"What are you doing tonight by any chance" she asks him

"Well I was hoping to invite you over to my place and we could watch a movie on Netflix and cuddle" he says

"That plan was better than my plan" Naya says before kissing him

(Harry's trailer)

'Harry about you come over to my place and I make you a great dinner, and later we can watch a movie, or snuggle in front of the fireplace" Jenna says after Harry kisses her

"Sounds great cause I worked up one doozy of an appetite dancing today" Harry says kissing her

"Come about 7 and dinner will be ready" she says after he has kissed her

"I'll be there" he says as he continues to kiss her

(Kevin's trailer)

"Hi Dianna" he says when she enters the trailer and he comes over to kiss her

"Hi Kevin" she says after he kisses her

"So after I shoot this last scene that I have to do as Artie you wanna go get Arthur and come over to my place and me and you can walk our dogs on the beach, and afterwards come back to my place order take-out, and maybe watch a movie, or go out on the back patio and watch the sunset, and then look at the stars" he says before he kisses her some more

"Sounds great I'll go get Arthur from my place and his kennel, and I'll meet you at your place" Dianna says

"Sounds perfect" he says before she leaves

(That night Chord's place)

Heather and Chord have just finish their meal, and smooth jazz music is playing in the background and there is about fifteen or so candles spread out throughout the room, and Chord and Heather are sitting at the table eating dessert that Chord picked up from the store

"Chord that was the best meal I have had in a long time" Heather says as she takes another sip of champagne

"Thanks Heather how do you like the dark dark chocolate cake with chocolate frosting that I picked up" he says feeding her a bite of his cake

"Really good" Heather says

"So you ready to slip in something more comfortable before we move to the bedroom, so we can begin our night" Chord says getting up and clearing the dishes

"Yeah in a minute I have to tell you something though" she says

""What's that" he says coming back to the table and taking her hand into his

"Well Lea is pregnant and the rest of us girls Amber, Dianna, Jenna, Naya and myself put together a pact, so the five of us can go through the pregnancy with her so she is not alone so if you don't want to do it I understand" she says

"Heather that is a great that you girl are willing to get pregnant together, so Lea doesn't have to go through it alone" Chord says

"So you're not mad" Heather says

"No I think I'm ready to be a daddy too, so what are we waiting for let's head to the bedroom and get to work" Chord says scooping Heather up and taking her to his bedroom

(Mark's place)

The movie Mark and Naya were watching just ended and they were on the couch having an after movie cap

"At least rate I'm going to be pregnant in no time" Naya says to herself between kissing

"What's that Naya" Mark says pulling apart

"Okay it a long story that involves me and the other girls on set making a pact to become pregnant, so Lea doesn't have to go through it alone" Naya says

"I'm totally ready to be a dad in real life after experiencing it on set with the actors who play Beth" Mark says

"So you're ready to knock me up" Naya says

"Ready as ever" Mark says as they go back at it

(Jenna's house)

"Man Jenna you're cooking is the best after two helpings I'm stuffed" Harry says wiping his mouth

"I'm glad you like it how about I bring some popcorn in the room and we can munch on that while we watch _Titanic_ the best movie ever" Jenna says putting the microwaveable popcorn in the microwave

"How about we watch a shorter movie instead after dancing all day I am tired" Harry says

"Okay what are you in the mood for" Jenna asks

"How about a Looney tunes flick" Harry says

"Sure I think I need a bit of a laugh too" Jenna says

After the movie was over Harry and Jenna decide to move their little session to the bedroom

"Harry your abs are amazing" Jenna says as she feels his abs after they have taken off their shirts

"I know" he says as he goes back to kissing her

"Since we are taking a bit of a break how would you feel if you were going to be a father" Jenna says

"Wait are you pregnant Jenna" he says in surprise

"No not yet but I will be soon" she says

"Wait…..what do you mean soon" he says

"Well since Lea is pregnant the rest of us girl decided to make a pact to become pregnant, so she doesn't go through it alone" she says

"Oh so if you become pregnant I'll be here every step of the way" he says

"So that means you're in" Jenna says in shock

"Oh yes I am" he says as they go back to where they left off at

(Kevin's house)

"Arthur really love taking a walk with Sophie" Dianna says taking Arthur's leash off

"Yeah Sophie loves it too" Kevin says closing the door and unhooking Sophie from her leash

"I'm going to go freshen up be back in a jif" Dianna says going to use the bathroom

"Okay I'm going to order dinner and get the table set" he says after her

Once Kevin ordered Dianna and his supper from the local Applebee's he then set the table and got the mood set with candles and romantic music, and while Dianna was still in the bathroom he went to go get supper, and Dianna comes back out in something more comfortable

"Dianna dinner" Kevin says when he comes back with the food

"Okay coming" Dianna says

During dinner Dianna and Kevin just chatted about different topics, and while they waited for their food to digest before they got in the hot tub they went out to watch the sunset

"The sunset is lovely tonight isn't it Kevin" she says

"It sure is Dianna sure is" he says before he kisses her

"Plus thank goodness it's not going to rain tomorrow with the color of the sunset it's going to be a nice day tomorrow" she says

"Everyday is a beautiful day as long as I have you Dianna" he says kissing her

Once the sun was set both Kevin and Dianna changed into their swimsuits and got in the hot tub to relax and enjoy each other's company.

"Kevin how would you feel about being a dad" Dianna asks him

"I would feel okay about it why do you ask" he says

"Well if you didn't hear the news already Lea is pregnant and the rest of us want to experience pregnancy along with her" Dianna says

"Since you put it that way no matter if it is a boy or a girl or if its twins I would love you and our kids the same" he says as he begins to kiss her

"Okay thanks for understanding sweetie" she says between kissing

"No problem babe" he says as they go back to kiss her

(three weeks later)

"Well girls it's the moment of truth time to find out if we're pregnant or not" Naya says as she holds her pregnancy test

"Yes let's do it" Amber says

The girls take the test and head back to the trailer to wait with their partners to find out if they're pregnant or not. Once all five timers went off the girls got up to look at the tests in the trailer

(Amber's trailer)

"Well it's time" Amber says getting up to check the test

"Well" Chris says

"I'm pregnant" Amber says excitedly

"That wonderful" Chris says hugging her

(Heather's trailer)

"Well is there a new Overstreet in the oven" Chord asks

"Yes Chord there is" Heather says showing him the test

"Hey in there is your daddy I love you" he says to Heather's stomach

(Jenna's trailer)

"Is there another dancer on the way" Harry asks

"There is" Jenna says showing him the results

(Dianna's trailer)

"Well it's now or never" she says getting up to check the test

When she sees it she cries

(Five minutes later)

"Lea we have some good news for you" Amber says knocking on her door

"Okay coming" Lea says opening the door and stepping out

"Well you're not alone in this cause we're both pregnant" Jenna says

"And you guys support this" Lea asks the guys who was standing with their girlfriends

"Of course don't worry once you tell Corey he'll be behind you every step of the way" Chris says

"Dianna have you told Kevin the news yet" Lea asks her

"I'm going to right now" she says going to the set that Kevin was on

Dianna stands in Mr. Schue's old office until Kevin is done shooting his scene and once he was done he rolled over to her

"Hey sweetie" he says kissing her

"Well I took the test and it looks like you're going to be a daddy" she says

"So you're pregnant" he says

Dianna nods

"Don't worry I'll take care of you and our littlest McHale" Kevin says kissing before saying hi to the miracle that was within her

"Hello in there I'm your daddy and I love you very much" he says

**Next Chapter: Lea tells Corey and ultrasounds**

**Review please**


	5. Lea tells Corey

Lea tells Corey/Ultrasounds

Since she found out she was pregnant Lea was trying to come up with the perfect way of telling him he is going to be a daddy, and she decided to do a theme dinner with baby vegetables and baby back ribs and she was going to make baby cupcakes for desserts and break the new to him that way

(Friday night Lea's apartment)

Lea just got done setting the table and getting everything ready to tell him that he was going to be a daddy when the doorbell rang

"Coming" Lea says

"Hey babe" Corey says coming in and kissing her and handing her flowers

"Thanks for the flowers Corey it would go great with the meal I planned this evening" she says putting the flowers in a vase

'Well what is it you need to tell me" Corey says sitting down to dinner

"Try to figure it out through the meal that I planned out" Lea says setting down

"Okay by the looks of it you prepared some baby back ribs, baby corn, baby carrots for us to eat tonight" Corey says as he gets himself a helping of each

"Could you tell anything else by the theme of the meal" Lea says

"Let me guess everything is baby themed, so let me guess you're pregnant" Corey guesses

"Yes Corey I'm pregnant" Lea says excitedly

"Oh Lea that's wonderful when did you find out" Corey asks her

"A few days ago on set, and that's not all Amber, Dianna, Heather, Jenna, and Naya are all pregnant as well" Lea says

"That means Chris, Kevin, Chord, Harry, and Mark will be going through the same things I will be going through with you" Corey says

"Basically yes let's talk about it afterwards the food is getting cold" Lea says as Corey and her eat the meal

After the meal Lea presents Corey with dessert which were the baby cupcakes that she made just in case Corey didn't figure it out she was pregnant

"You even made baby cupcakes clever" Corey says taking a vanilla cupcake with vanilla frosting and pink and blue sprinkles

"Yeah just in case you didn't pick up on the meal anyway you were saying" Lea says taking a cupcake

"Well did you say that Amber, Dianna, Jenna, Heather, and Naya are pregnant as well" Corey says before he takes another cupcake

"Yeah they felt bad that I will be going through pregnancy alone, so now they're pregnant as well so our kids can grow up together" Lea says

"Yeah they can the one who have boys the men can take the boys to baseball, football, basketball games, and we go back to Canada if we have a boy I can take him to a hockey game" Corey says as he envisions the future

"And the ones who have girls can do girly things with them like take them to the mall, get their nails done, and all those things" Lea says

"Do you have an appointment set up to make it official" Corey asks

"Yeah I go next Friday to go see Dr. Skylark for the first ultrasound to see our little mistake" Lea says

"Will it be okay if I come" Corey asks

"Sure it's your kid as well" Lea says getting up to clean the dishes

"No let me do the dishes you rest" Corey says getting up to clear the kitchen

"Thanks Corey" Lea says going back to reading the pregnancy book she was reading

(The next day on set)

The girls and the guys were sitting in the choir room waiting to hear Corey's reaction to Lea's pregnancy

"Well" they all say when Corey and Lea enter the choir room

"I told him last night" Lea says as soon as she is in the choir room

"Well since all of us are pregnant let say who our doctor is through this process" Amber says

"Okay I'll go first my doctor is Dr. Skylark" Lea says

"My doctor is your doctor Lea" Amber says

"My doctor is Dr. Elantra" Heather says

"My doctor is Dr. Elantra too" Jenna says

"My doctor is the same as yours Lea and Amber" Naya says

"My doctor is Dr. Buick" Dianna says happily

"So when do you guys go for your appointment" Lea asks them

"Saturday" they all say together

"So Saturday we find out if we're having one baby or two" Amber says

(Saturday comes)

Lea, Corey Amber, Chris and Naya and Mark were sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Skylark's waiting to be called back to see if they were having one baby or two

Michele, Lea the nurse calls

"That's me" Lea says getting up with Corey coming behind her

When Lea went back she got her weight checked, height checked before being lead into an exam room to have her blood pressure taken, and temp taken before the doctor comes in

"Good morning Lea" Dr. Skylark says

"Morning doctor" Lea says

"So you're here today because you're pregnant I presume" Dr. Skylark says

"Yes I am" Lea says putting the hair behind her ears

"Just to be sure after this appointment I'm going to have some blood drawn just to make sure okay" Dr. Skylark says

"Okay" Lea says

"I assume this is the father' Dr. Skylark says when he sees Corey

"Yes I am the father" Corey says standing up shaking the doctor's hand

"Let's hear the baby's heartbeat shall we" the doctor says turning on his Doppler to find the baby's heartbeat

When Corey and Lea hear the heartbeat for the first time they are brought to tears of joy

"So far the heartbeat is good and strong" the doctor says before turning on the ultrasound machine

"It's going to be cold" he says as he squirts the gel onto Lea's belly

"There's your baby Ms. Michele" the doctor points to the object that is the size of an olive

"Can we have copies please" Corey asks

"Sure I'm going to put you on some vitamins, and I would like to see you in about three weeks" the doctor says as he cleans off Lea's stomach

"Okay doctor thank you" Lea says as the doctor leaves

Soon it was Amber turn and she went through the same thing Lea went through, and both her and Chris got to hear the baby's heartbeat together

"I can tell it sounds like a girls heartbeat" Chris says when he hears it

"You can find out when you come for the eighteen week checkup" the doctor says

"Don't worry we will" Amber says

After both Chris and her got to see their little olive on the screen before the doctor told her about the blood drawn and vitamins.

Naya and Mark were last to hear their little one heartbeat, and to see it on screen. Once Naya and Mark were done the Dr. Skylark trio headed to set to wait for the other's to get done

(Dr. Elantra office)

Jenna, Harry, Heather, and Chord sat waiting for their name to be called so they could see and hear their little one heartbeat

"Jenna" the nurse says

Both Jenna and Harry go back together where they got to meet Dr. Elantra

"Good morning you must be Jenna I'm Dr. Elantra the doctor who will be delivering your baby" the doctor says introducing himself

"Please to meet you" Jenna says

"You must be the father" Dr. Elantra says

"Yes I am" Harry says

"Well let's take a little to this one heartbeat" he says firing up the Doppler

"That's definitely the heartbeat of a dancer" Harry says when he hears the heartbeat

"It will be different when you see the picture of what it looks like" Jenna says

Soon Dr. Elantra turns on the ultrasound machine to show Jenna and Harry their little olive

"If it's a girl let's name her Olive" Harry suggest

"Let's just put it on the girl list for now and we'll decide when we find out the gender" she says

Jenna cleans up and goes wait outside while Naya takes her turn

Soon Naya and Mark is called back to hear their baby's heartbeat and to see it on screen, and Dr. Elantra sets them up with another appointment around the same time Jenna's is

(Dr. Buick office)

Dianna and Kevin were sitting and waiting patiently to be called back when Dianna's phone goes off

"Dianna when you get done with your appointment we are all meeting in the choir room on set to show each other our ultrasound photos" Lea says

"Okay so far we are still waiting" Dianna says as she hangs up the phone

"So Dianna have you told your family about this yet" Kevin asks her

"I called them last night, and they seem okay with it, and how did your folks take it" Dianna says

"They are very excited about having another grandchild" Kevin says

"Agron, Dianna" the nurse says

"Well let's go back to hear our little one heartbeat and see how big they are" Dianna says as she gets up and Kevin follows her

Dianna also has her height and weight taken before being lead into an exam room to have her blood pressure and temp taken before Dr. Buick comes in

"Good morning Ms. Agron I see the reason that you are here today is cause your pregnant I presume" Dr. Buick says

'That's correct" she says

"Well if you lay back for me please we will get to hear the heartbeat" Dr. Buick says

Dianna lays back and puts her shirt up so Dr. Buick can run the Doppler over her stomach

"That's odd it seems to me I can hear two heartbeats, so I even have more good news it seems to me that you are having twins" Dr. Buick says

"Twins" Dianna and Kevin say at once

"Yes twins" Dr. Buick says

"I hope it's twin girls" Dianna says

"I want twin boys" Kevin says

"Or maybe one of each" they says together

"Don't worry if you guys want we can find out the genders of both when you come in for the sixteen week ultrasound" Dr. Buick says

When Dianna and Kevin hear this they smile at each other

After they got to hear the heartbeats they got to see the two little olives on the screen

"Their beautiful already" Kevin says

"Yes they are" Dianna says

Once Dr. Buick sets them up with another appointment they go tell everyone the good news

(On set)

"Well Dianna how many are you having" Heather asks her when she enters the choir room

"You guys won't believe this, but I and Kevin are having twins" Dianna says excitedly

"Congrats girl" Amber says getting up to hug her

"Kevin and I are still in shock mostly" Dianna says

"I bet you guys are" Naya says

"Kevin you lucky dog we only have to deal with one, but you have to deal with two kids" Mark says

"Yes I guess I am lucky I hope it's twin girls though I would really like to have two daddy girl's" Kevin says

**So for the names of the doctor's guys Dr. Buck and Dr. Skylark come from the car I remember from my childhood, and Dr. Elantra is name of the car we got after the Skylark**

**Next Chapter: Living arrangements and finding out the gender**

**Review please**


	6. Moving and boy or girl?

Before I go any further a big thank you to _Sugary Luna _for the ideas for the genders of the following

Naya

Lea

Jenna

Amber

Heather

What Dianna and Kevin have is my idea anyway here we go

It was about two months after all the girls found that they were pregnant, and they were all sitting with their partners discussing who will be moving in with who.

(Lea's trailer)

"Lea I think it is a good idea that you move in with me, so I can take care of you and the baby" Corey says he rubs Lea's little baby bump

"I know I should move in with you, but I really love my place it's big and spacious, and it has room for a nursery and a playroom plus you can walk through the doors" Lea says

"Good point, so this weekend I am going to move in with you, but I have one more thing to say" he says getting off the couch and getting on one knee

"Corey are you doing what I think you're doing" she says when she sees him get down on one knee

"Yes Lea Michele before the baby is born will you marry me?" he asks

"Yes Corey I will marry you" she says

Once Corey slips the engagement ring on they kiss

(Amber's trailer)

"Man I can't stand my neighbors anymore" Amber says

"What's the problem Amber" Chris says making Amber a snack

"Well last night all four of my neighbors decided to throw a party and I could hear it no matter where I was, and when I went to sleep last night I couldn't, so I stood up and read some name books to try to decide on some names" Amber says once Chris gives her snack

"If the neighbors bug you that bad you could move in with me I have plenty of room for you and the baby" Chris says

"You sure Chris" Amber asks between bites

"I'm sure" Chris says

"Okay this weekend I'm moving out and moving in with you" Amber says before taking another bite of her snack

(Chord's trailer)

"Heather have you been sleeping okay through the pregnancy so far" Chord asks her

"Yes I have been sleeping okay no cravings yet" Heather says taking her shoes off

"Before the cravings start I want you to move in with me, so if something happens you don't have to call me on the phone okay" Chord says rubbing Heather's feet

"Since you put it that way Okay I'll move in with you" Heather says

"Since I'm moving you with you I better have a reason" Chord says getting down on one knee

"If you're asking me to marry you the answer is yes" she says as he slips the ring on her finger

(Mark's trailer)

"Naya has the morning sickness disappeared yet" he asks her

"Yes it had thank goodness" she says laying on him

"Since we are having a baby who's place is bigger to have a nursery, and a playroom and more importantly who has a backyard" he asks

"My place is the biggest, and I have already started getting the room ready for when this one show's up" Naya says rubbing her bump

"So before I move in with you want to go to Vegas this weekend and elope?" he asks her

"I'm up for one last adventure before I get too big" Naya says before they kiss

(Jenna's trailer)

Harry was inside her trailer making her a really healthy lunch when she walked in

"Mmmm Harry did you cook it sure smells good" she says sitting down on the couch as he hands her lunch

"Yes I made you something really healthy for you, so you get all the nutrients you need for our little dancer to grow, and would it be okay if I move in with you to help take care of you when you get further along" he says as he cleans up his mess and sit down beside her

'Sure I don't mind besides it is getting a little lonely in there" she says between bites

"Oh since we're moving in together how do you feel about marriage" he asks her

"If you're implying we get married before the baby comes I think it is a good idea' Jenna says

"So you are saying yes to my marriage proposal" he asks

'Yes I am saying yes" Jenna says

"And the hormones have started already" Harry says moving from Jenna

(Kevin's trailer)

"Kevin you done shooting as Artie yet" Dianna says knocking

She waits for an answer, and she assumes he is still on set shooting, so she enters his trailer so she can talk to the newest McHale's

"Okay guys settle down daddy will be back soon" she says to the twins when they have woken up

"What's this" she says when she sees a note with a plate of cookies

"Dianna I have some long scenes to shoot today, so I will be back after I get done shooting, so to satisfy your craving I made some chocolate chip cookies until I get back with our lunch I will pick up along the way, so tell our kids that daddy will be back as soon as he can much love Kevin" she says after she finishes the note

With the plate of cookies in her hand she heads over to the couch and reads the pregnancy book she had been reading, and munches on the cookies between pages. Then when Kevin came back he sees that the plate of cookies he left her is half gone, and his girlfriend fast asleep with Sophie besides her, so Kevin slowly takes the book and the plate away and covers her away, and gives both her and her belly a quick kiss before he eats his lunch at a table he had set up in his trailer

(An hour later)

"Hey sleepy head I brought you some lunch" Kevin says when Dianna wakes up

"Thanks how long was I asleep" she says when he hands her lunch

"An hour while you eat can we decide if you're moving in with me, or am I moving in with you" Kevin says taking a sit next to Dianna

"Sure" she says taking a bit of her salad

"How many bedrooms does your apartment have" he asks her

"Only two and no backyard" she says between bites

"Well that settle that I guess this weekend you are moving in with me my place has three bedrooms, and the backyard is fence in, and how's about you and me running off to Vegas this weekend to elope" he says

"You want to elope before the babies come" she says surprised

"Yeah why not it's perfect, and we can just focus on getting the nursery set up" he says

"Okay I'll go just because I want to have one last adventure before I get too big" she says with a giggle

(Friday night)

With everyone moved into the respectable houses the ones who were going to go to Vegas to elope which were the following couples

Chord + Heather

Mark + Naya

Harry + Jenna

Kevin + Dianna

Started making their way there as soon as they were moved in since the guys were going to be driving the whole way while the women slept, and once they arrived in Vegas they checked into their hotels rooms for the night and went to sleep

(The next morning)

The girls woke up a little earlier then the guys to get ready for the ceremonies that were going to happen right after breakfast at one of the wedding chapels that Vegas had, and once the guys woke up and got dressed they all headed down to the breakfast buffet for breakfast, and after breakfast they all headed to the wedding chapel to be married couples

(At the wedding chapel)

"Well which one of us is going to go first" Mark asks

"Heather and I will go I guess" Chord says as he and Heather go into the chapel to become Mr. & Mrs. Overstreet

"Once Chord and Heather come back out me and Naya will go" Mark says

"Sounds like a plan to me" Harry as he twiddles his thumbs

"What wrong Harry you nervous" Jenna asks him

"A little why do you ask" he says

"Don't be nervous in two hours we will become Mr. & Mrs. Harry and Jenna Shum Jr

"Okay" he says as he kisses her

"Wait a minute where's Dianna at" Naya asks

I'll go look for her while you get ready" Jenna says going towards the bathrooms

"Dianna you in here" Jenna asks

"Yeah why" Dianna says puking her guts out

"Just wondered because Chord and Heather went to get married" Jenna says as she finds the stall that Dianna in

"Okay thanks for telling me" Dianna says as she goes back to throwing up

"You got nerves Dianna" Jenna asks her

"A little bit of that and a little bit of morning sickness yet" Dianna says

"Do you want me to get Kevin because he brought Artie's wheelchair just in case" Jenna says

"Yes that would be great after I throw up I won't have any strength to get up" Dianna says as she goes back to puking

Jenna runs out to tell Kevin to get Artie's wheelchair cause Dianna has a bad case of morning sickness, and he does quickly, and when he comes back Chord and Heather have exited the chapel

"Well everyone you are looking at the new Mr. & Mrs. Chord and Heather Overstreet" Chord says

"Okay Naya you ready it's our turn" Mark says holding out his hand for her to grab onto to

"Ready as I ever be" she says as they go get married

"Where's Dianna at" Heather asks

"She's in the bathroom with a bad case of morning sickness" Jenna says taking Artie's wheelchair for her

"Jenna do you mind if I come too" Kevin asks

"Sure Kevin" Jenna says

Soon both Jenna and Kevin reached the restroom where Dianna was, and with the wheelchair Jenna goes in to get Dianna

"Here we go Dianna do you need any help up" Jenna asks her

"Thank you and yes I do need help" Dianna says as Jenna helps her into the wheelchair

Once Dianna was safely in Jenna pushes her to the sink to fix her make-up and make her look presentable for Kevin, and once she was cleaned up Jenna pushed her outside where Kevin was, and the trio walked backed to the chapel together

"Chord when me and Dianna go in can you push her down the aisle for me" Kevin asks Chord

"Sure buddy" Chord says

Soon Mark and Naya come out as Mr. & Mrs. Mark and Naya Salling

"Well guys you are looking at the new Mr. & Mrs. Salling" Naya says

Everyone congrats them before Harry and Jenna go tie the knot

'Dianna you okay" Naya asks when she sees her in a wheelchair

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a mixture of morning sickness and nerves that all" Dianna say

"Here sweetie I got you some ginger ale" Kevin says coming back with the beverage

"Thanks babe" Dianna says as she starts drinking the beverage

"Say hello to the new Mr. & Mrs. Harry Shum Jr y'all" Harry says existing the chapel

"Well we're next you ready Dianna" Kevin asks her

"Ready Kevin" Dianna says as Chord pushes her down the aisle to her waiting husband

Since everyone who got married before them came in to watch the ceremony that was taking place before them

Once the priest declared Kevin and Dianna married he pushes her out of the church and into the lobby to see how she was feeling

"Well Mrs. McHale are we feeling okay now" he asks her

"Yeah a little better I think that breakfast didn't agree with the girls" she says

"That's good wait a minute did you girls" he asks

"Yeah I think we're having twin girls" Dianna says

"I would love to have two daddy's girls" he says kissing her

(Next Saturday)

The three couples were sitting in the waiting room to be called back to see what they were having since Dr. Skylark was behind on appointments the three couples went back together, so he didn't have to keep calling them back

"You first Ms. Michele" Dr. Skylark says as Lea gets up on the table to reveal her belly

Everyone in the room that day got to hear Corey's & Lea's baby's heartbeat, and the Dr. Skylark turn on the machine so Lea and Corey could see their baby

"Well the baby is in a good position that we could tell the gender would you like to know" Dr. Skylark asks

Corey and Lea nod their head

"Congrats you guys are going to have a little boy" Dr. Skylark says

"Yes it's a boy" Corey says excitedly

Once Lea was cleaned up Amber hopped up, so her and Chris can see their baby. Like with Lea Dr. Skylark let everyone hear the heartbeat before turning the light off, so Chris and Amber could see the baby.

"Okay the baby is in a good position that the gender could be revealed would you like to know" Dr. Skylark ask

"Yes" Chris says as he couldn't contain his excitement

"Well it looks like you are going to have a girl" Dr. Skylark says

"A girl" Chris says as he begins to cry

"Yes Chris a daughter" Amber says shedding a tear as well

Naya was last to go

"Well Mrs. Salling it looks like you are going to have a little shopping buddy" Dr. Skylark says

"I'm having a girl" Naya says

'Yes it looks that way" Dr. Skylark says

"Hey baby girl daddy loves you" Mark says touching the screen

(Dr. Elantra office)

Chord and Heather were in the exam room waiting for Dr. Elantra to come in to show them if they are having a girl or a boy

"Hey guys today the big day huh" Dr. Elantra says firing up the ultrasound machine

"Yes it is" Chord and Heather say together

"Well I hope you brought a football instead of make-up by the looks of it you guys are having a boy" Dr. Elantra says

"A boy yes I am going to have a son" Chord says excitedly

"Well congrats you I'm off to see what your friends are having" Dr. Elantra says as he exits the room

Jenna and Harry were waiting patiently to see if Jenna was going to have a shopping buddy or Harry was going to have a buddy to play sports with

"Well it's your turn to see what you guys are having" Dr. Elantra says turning on the ultrasound machine

"There the spine, the hand, there little feet, and the moment of truth would you like to know what you guys are having" Dr. Elantra asks

'Yes my wife wants to find out" Harry says

"Well Jenna you have your wish you guys are having a girl" Dr. Elantra says

"A girl" Jenna says looking up at Harry

"A little dancer" Harry says looking at the screen

(Dr. Buick's office)

"Well Kevin what do you think we are having" Dianna asks him

"Honestly Dianna I hope for twin girls" he says

"Me too I really want two girls I can dress up, and play dolls with" she says as Dr. Buick comes in

"Well you guys ready to see what the twins are" Dr. Buick says

"Ready as ever" Dianna says pulling up her shirt so Dr. Buick can put the gel on her stomach

"Here we go here's baby A" Dr. Buick says showing them the spine and the hands, and the feet

"By the looks of it baby A is in a good position that I could see would you like to know" he asks them

Dianna and Kevin nod

"Congrats baby A is a girl now off to baby B" Dr. Buick says

"So far so good" Kevin says kissing Dianna

"Well baby B is also in a good position that I can tell, and it looks like baby A is going to have a sister by the looks of it you guys are having twin girls which are going to be identical" Dr. Buick says

"Two identical twin girls" Dianna says

"Twin girls" Kevin says

(Choir room)

"Well all of us are here let's say what each of us of having" Lea says

"We're having a boy" Corey says

"Girl" Chris says rubbing Amber's belly

"Girl" Naya says

"Boy" Chord says

"Girl Jenna says

"Well Dianna since you are having twins what are you having" Lea asks

"Twin boys?" Chord says

"Twin girls?" Jenna says

"Or one of each" Mark says

"Well both of us got our wish and we are having two girls" Dianna says excitedly

"You happy about this Kevin" Corey asks

"Yes I am extremely happy I can't wait to show my daughters my mad dancing skills" Kevin says

**Review**

**Next Chapter decorating the nurseries, and shopping**

**I am taking suggestions for names for all the characters**


	7. Decorating and shopping

Decorating/Shopping

The gang met up at the local home improvement store to pick up paint for spare rooms that were going to be turned into nurseries for the little ones that were on the way. Since Corey and Chord we're going to be having boys they decide to do sport theme nurseries for their little boys

"Harry about this color for the nursery" Jenna says showing him the different pink

"I like it not too bright not too light it's just the right pink for our princess" he says taking the carnation up to the paint desk to have it mixed

"Hey Naya look at this pink for the nursery" Mark says showing her the fun color

"I love it when I look at it reminds me of the fair" Naya says looking at the color

"So you like it" he asks her

"Yeah I do" she says as they set off to have it mixed

"Hey Chris how would you feel about our girl's bedroom being half pink half purple" Amber says look at the two different colors

"I would feel okay about it" Chris says

"Okay how about blossom and lavender for the nursery" Amber says

"I like the mixture of both the light and dark colors" Chris says as he takes them up to be mixed

"Dianna I'm think of having two food colors for our nursery" Kevin says

"What colors do you have in mind babe" she says coming over to him

"Cherry for two walls and grape for the other two walls" he says

"How about watermelon instead" she suggests to him

"I saw the watermelon color and it was too light" he says

"Now I see your point" she says as they go get the colors mixed

(Lea's place)

"Lea can you come in you please" Corey calls from their son's room

"Coming Corey" she says getting up off the couch

Corey it's lovely I love the sunset mural by the window" Lea says when she walks into the room

"Yeah I'm thinking if an outside baseball game at night kind of feel for the room" Corey says

"It will be great for out little champ" she says rubbing her belly

(Chord's house)

Chord was busy painting a basketball backboard on the wall of the nursery when Heather walks in

"Chord did you really paint this" she asks him

"Yeah when we decide on his name we could put his name on at the top of the backboard saying that this is his room" he says

"I think that is a great idea" she says

(Chris's house)

Chris was busy making a scene from one of his books come alive on the mural he was working on for his little girl

"Chris I didn't know you were so artistic" Amber says coming into the room rubbing her belly

"I was I figured our little girl would love to have a mural that was made by her dad in her room" he says getting up

"I think she loves it already" Amber says when she felt a kick

"Did she just kick" Chris asks

"Yeah you want to feel" she asks

"Yeah" he says as he comes over to feel his daughter kick

"Hello Meadow this is your daddy" he says

"Wait Meadow" she asks

"Yeah Meadow I was thinking of the name when I was painting the mural' he says

"Well let's try it out to see if she likes it" Amber says

'Hello Meadow I love you" he says

Meadow kicks

"I think she likes it" Amber says

(Naya's house)

Mark was also hard at work working on a mural for his little girl room when Naya brings him some lemonade

"Babe the room is really coming together" she says handing him the lemonade

"Yes it is by the way how is she doing" he asks

"Fine what is the mural you are working on anyway" she asks

"It's Thomas the Tank engine a classic character from when we're growing up" he says

"Oh it's really lovely and it goes with the walls as well" she says

"Of course it does my darling" he says as he kisses her

(Jenna's house)

Harry was busy painting a scene from The Nutcracker on the wall when Jenna brought him some tea to drink

"I definitely can tell she is going to be a dancer" she says coming into the room

"Oh say come here I think I may have picked out the name of our daughter" he says guiding her to where the ballerina was

"Oh Harry that is a great name for our daughter" Jenna says

"Yeah and it means ballerina" he says

"Hello Alexandria" Jenna says as she rubs her belly

Alexandria kicks

"Well that's a good name for her, and it suits her well" Jenna says exiting the room

(Kevin's place)

Kevin on the other hand was quite bust trying to make every Disney character come alive on the two walls that were painted grape, and the one wall that was painted cherry

"Kevin what is this" Dianna says as she enters the twins nursery

"Oh this is probably any princess dream destination in the whole world, and behind you I will try to replicate Cinderella's castle" he says before he takes a sip of water

""Kevin this is really lovely, and who are the two extra princesses' that are by the window" she asks

"Those are our daughters Princess Isabella and Princess Victoria" he says

When the girls hear those names they give mommy a little kick

"What's that you guys like those names" she asks them

"Okay which one of you is going to be Isabella" Kevin asks Dianna stomach

The girl on the right gives a little kick

"Okay we have a winner, and you are going to be Victoria" he says rubbing her belly

"I can't wait to go pick out the cribs changing tables, dressers, clothes, toys, and all that fun stuff" Dianna says as she takes a seat in the rocking chair that was by the window

"Yeah it would be great won't it" Kevin says kissing her

"Since we have a Disney theme nursery we should get Disney theme crib bedding for the cribs" she says

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" she says rubbing her belly one last time before getting up to go lay down for a little bit

Five minutes later the phone rings

"McHale residence Kevin speaking" Kevin says when he answers the phone

"Oh hey Kevin it's me and I was wondering if Dianna would like to go shopping this weekend to go get nursery furniture" Jenna says

"I could ask her when she wakes up Jenna" he says

"Oh that would be great, and how is she feeling nowadays with the twins" she says

"So far she is taking pregnancy like a champ even though she went through it on the show with Quinn" he says

"Oh yeah I forgot" Jenna says

"How about you how are you feeling" he asks

"Pretty good really energized right now, and Harry is working on Alexandria's nursery" she says

"You guys are naming her Alexandria" Kevin says

"Yeah and it means dancer" she says

"Since I have you on the phone could you ask Harry after he finishes up there if he could come over, and give me a hand tracing Cinderella's castle" Kevin says

"Sure I'm sure he would be happy to come over and give you a hand tracing that castle" she says

"Good I'm going to call Corey, Chord, Mark, and Chris to come over to help as well cause I know this is going to be a nightmare to trace" he says

"I bet it is" she says hanging up

Kevin calls the rest of the guys to come over to help him trace and paint Cinderella's castle before Dianna wakes up from her nap, and soon the rest of the guys come over and the mural is done in no time with Kevin and Dianna's last name written above the entrance to the castle.

In the nursery the girls are putting some last minute touches to the walls to really surprise Dianna, and they even put a Princess door hanger on the door to the nursery to give it a complete look

"Dianna sweetie wake up there is something I want you to see" Kevin says waking her

"What is the nursery done" she asks when she stretches

"Yeah I want you to come and see" he says

"Okay I'm coming" she says

"But first I want you to close your eyes though" he says

"Okay" she says closing her eyes

Kevin guides her to the girls nursery, and opens the door for her, and guides her into the room

"Okay you can open them" he says

"Kevin this is perfect you are the best husband and daddy there is" she says kissing him

"I know look at Cinderella's castle" he says

"Oh I love it" she says

"Yeah I drew us with our two little princess's standing in front of Cinderella's castle" he says

"Oh and I love the dresses you put on the girls" she says looking at the detail of the princess dresses

"Of course they are going to be daddy's little princess's" he says

"Of course they will" she says rubbing her belly once more

"Oh Jenna called while you were sleeping" he says

"And what did she want" Dianna asks

"She was wondering if you would like to go shopping this weekend with the girls to pick out nursery furniture" he says

"Sure I'm up for it after dinner and we take the dogs out you want to get started on the shopping" she asks

"Sure we have nothing else going on" he says putting water in the pot to boil for the spaghetti that they were having for supper

(Later that night)

Kevin and Dianna set off to Babies r us to go shopping for car seats, and strollers, and clothes that they will need once the girls arrive. They first headed towards the car seats, and Dianna saw the perfect car seats to go with their Disney theme

"Kevin look it's a Minnie mouse car seat we should get it" she says

"Of course we should darling" he says putting two car seats inside the cart

Then Dianna saw two different Disney strollers that they could use one was Minnie mouse and the other was a princess stroller which were the ones they had so Dianna pushed both strollers over to the clothes

"Kevin how about this when the girls come home" she asks him

"I think they will look lovely in it" he says putting the two outfits in with the car seats

Once Dianna and Kevin had everything they would need at the moment they head to the register to pay for the two car seats and strollers, and the outfits and headed home

"Kevin can you bring in the strollers and the outfit's because I have to use the restroom once again" she says getting out of the car and going into the house

"Sure" he says as he gets out and opens the trunk to lift out the strollers and re open them and put them in the garage for now

Once the strollers were out Kevin began installing the car seats into his car

(That Saturday)

The gang met up at a local baby store to look at furniture for each of the nurseries

"Corey I really like this for his nursery" Leas says when she sees an oak crib that converts to a bed

"Yeah I do too it will save us money in the long run when we need to buy a bed" he says

"Did you see a changing table that fits your height as well as mine" she asks

"Yeah I did and it matches the room perfectly" he says

"Plus I really love this rocker I could sit by the window and look out" she says sitting in the chair

"Amber come look at this matching crib and changing table set" Chris says

"I really love the maple that is in the piece" she says

"Plus Chris it looks like it converts to a toddler bed" Corey says coming over to admire the crib

"Yeah it does" Chris says

"I'm in love with this rocker" Amber says sitting in the chair

"So are you guys getting three pieces as well" Lea asks

"I guess we are" Chris says as the group heads over to where Chord and Heather was

"I like this crib and the changing table that comes with it" Heather says

"But I like this one" Chord says

"What are you guys arguing about" Chris says

"I wonder if you guys can settle this I like espresso crib that converts to a bed and the changing table that goes with it" Heather says

"Then I like the dark wood crib and changing table" Chord says

"Why don't you guy's compromise and get a crib in one color and the changing table in another color" Amber says

"I never thought of it that way" Heather says

"Me either" Chord says

So the couple agrees on the espresso crib with the dark wood changing table, and soon they move to where Naya and Mark were by the standard cribs

"You guys done already" Chord asks

"Yeah we picked out a standard crib with changing table all done in a cherry wood with this rocker to match" Naya says

"So are we" Harry says as Jenna and him join the group

"Well what crib did you guys pick" Heather asks

"We went with a standard crib and changing table done in white" Jenna says

"Well let's check to see how Kevin and Dianna are doing" Lea says as the group head over to where the circular cribs were

"Dianna since you love chocolate so much how this espresso crib with the simple changing table" Kevin says

"Yeah I like it the girls won't be able to get stuck in the bars, and we can even get two bassinets to put in the bedroom, so the girls are close to us" she says coming over to examine the crib

"Yeah I never thought of bassinets" Kevin says

"Hey guys how's the shopping going" Naya asks

"We're about done we have the cribs picked out the changing table picked out, and now we are off to look at bassinets" Dianna says

"Bassinets why" Amber asks

"Well since I am going to be breastfeeding I want the girls to be close as possible" Dianna says

"We never thought of that" the girls says

"So we are going to be picking up some bassinets while we are here" the guys says

"Yes we are" the girls says as they head towards the bassinets

Lea and Heather pick out a blue bassinet

Naya and Amber a green bassinet

Dianna and Jenna pick out the pick one

All the bassinets that they had come with wheels, so they could wheel the kids from room to room. Corey, Chord, Chris, Mark, Mike, and Kevin didn't have to worry about putting the bassinets together since the girls grabbed the last two bassinets in that color the guys wheeled them out, but Dianna had to get a bassinet in purple cause her and Jenna got the last two pink ones that the store had.

**Review please**

**Next Chapter The guys experience sympathy pains, so their wives make them go through the same thing that they are going through, but with a pregnancy pad**

**Plus their characters have to wear them as well**

**Also PM me with suggestions for names for the ones who I didn't name, and I ones I listed I need middle names as well.**

**After this story is done I'm thinking of writing a sequel, but just have Kevin and Dianna as the main characters**


	8. Not a chapter

This is not a chapter just some names I came up for the babies so far I am still taking suggestion for names still until the birth chapters, and this is how the birth chapters with go

Baby name for Glee pregnancy pact

Lea & Corey:

Either between Ethan or Austin

Chord & Heather

Sawyer or Christian Overstreet

Chris & Amber

Meadow Brooke Colfer

Harry & Jenna

Alexandria Ella Shum

Naya & Mark

Olivia Joy Salling

Dianna & Kevin

Victoria Melody McHale

Isabella Harmony McHale

Basically Lea going to go first, and then Heather, Jenna, Amber, Naya & Dianna with follow suit


	9. Sympathy bellies and bets

Sympathy pains

"Man last night Lea got the weirdest craving for ice cream and fish" Corey says coming on set

"Amber was worst she had me massage her back, and run out for a slice of watermelon" Chris says taking a seat

No Naya was worst besides the back massage she had me run out for a Mexican dessert she was craving for, and massage her feet while she ate" Mark says

"I had to run to two different places for Heather's craving" Chord says rubbing his eyes

"Jenna was craving a complete Japanese meal last night" Mike says taking a seat

"I had to massage Dianna back, and her sock covered feet, and run to two Italian food places for here craving" Kevin says wheeling in as Artie

"I'm just waiting for this pregnancy thing to be over" Corey says

"Us too" the rest of the guys say

(The make-up trailer)

"Man I wish that the guys could go through the same thing that we are going through" Amber says

"Yeah it seemed last night I woke Mark up from his deep slumber so he could get me a churro, and he wasn't happy about it" Naya says

"Kevin is the same way what the girls were hungry for I am hungry for like last night I was craving rigatoni with garlic bread and gelato for dessert" Dianna says rubbing her belly

"I think I have a way that the guys could experience everything we're going through" Heather says

"We're listening" the girls say

"Since we signed up for childbirth class, and our teacher has pregnancy bellies in the closet that she keeps just in case if one of her students want the husband to go through what the wife is going through" Heather says with a smile

"So Heather you're saying we should make our husbands and Chris wear those sympathy pads" Jenna says

"Yup" Heather says with a smile

"Since I don't have any scenes for a while I will run over to the hospital, and pick them up and come back here and we can break it to them altogether" Dianna says heading to her car

"I know what can make this interesting a bet" Naya says

"What kind of bet were you thinking of Naya" Amber says

"If we win the bet the husbands have to do the night feedings and everything for the first month, and feed us breakfast in bed" Naya says

"That sounds like a good bet" Lea says

"Yeah I can't wait for Chris to strap on that belly" Amber says laughing

"I think we should make it more interesting" Lea says

"How Lea?" Heather asks

"Their characters should wear the pad as well" Lea says

"You know what Lea you are so evil" Heather says

"Well guys I'm back let's take these to our husbands" Dianna says peeking her head into the trailer

(Choir room)

"Hey guys we have a little present for you" Naya says coming into the choir room

"Yeah what's that" Mark says

"Well since you guys are a little whiny about tending to our needs you guys are going to get a taste of what we are going through" Lea says

"There is a catch" Jenna says

"What's the catch" Corey says

"You're characters have to wear them as well" Dianna says

"Okay what we have to do" Harry says

"Well both you and your character have to wear these sympathy pads, so you can experience the back pain, frequent running to the bathroom that sort of thing" Naya says

"Oh and Kevin I added extra weight to your, so you can experience the full effect the twins has on me" Dianna says handing him his pad

'Okay guys we might as well strap these puppies on' Corey says as he gets up to put on his sympathy pad

(Ten minutes later)

"Wearing this makes me uncomfortable" Chris says coming in with his on

"Me too" Chord says coming in with his on as well

Once all the guys whose wives/girlfriends were pregnant were back in the room with their pads on and they were sitting they were sitting waiting for Kevin to come back with his

"Okay Dianna this is torture I don't think I can sit in Artie's wheelchair like this" Kevin says from out in the hall

"Come on in Kevin you can be that big" Mark says

"Yeah you can't look worse than us" Chord says

"Believe me I am, and Artie's clothes make it look like I am carrying twins" Kevin says from the hallway

"If you're not coming in here then fine I'm coming out there to bring you in here" Dianna says getting up to bring Kevin into the room

"Sweetie I would love to do this for you, but I'm worried I won't be able to sit in the wheelchair" Kevin says

"Don't worry you'll fit believe me" she says

Soon both Kevin and Dianna come back into the choir room holding hands, and when the guys see him they laugh their full heads off

"Okay guys we are wearing the pads what is the bet" Kevin says trying to seat in Artie's wheelchair

"Okay if we win you guys have to take the midnight feedings, and feed us breakfast in bed for a month" Amber says

"If we win we get our trailers redecorated by you guys" Corey says

"Okay it's a bet" Lea says shaking on it

"Whoa guys what happened to you" Ryan says coming on set

"Let's just say since our wives our pregnant they are making us wear these pregnancy bellies, so we can experience the effects of pregnancy" Corey says

"Plus we have a bet going on" Mark says

"Okay this is going to be weird for this episode" Ryan says

"I know" Chris says

"We'll just say that your characters put on a little weight" Ryan says as he sets up the cameras

"Sounds like a plan to me" Corey says

"Me too" Mark says

Filming for that particular episode went somewhat well, and between takes the guys were allowed to rest

"Hey guys I have a great idea that our wives might love us for" Chord says

"What's that" Mark says trying to get comfortable

"We surprise the girls with tickets to _The Price is Right_ and we can go on to play for prizes" Chord says

"Are they having a celebrity baby bump episode coming up or what" Mark asks

"Yeah and we could be contestants on the show" Chord says

"Couldn't hurt to give it a try" Corey says

"Yeah I'm in" Harry says

"Me too" Chris says

"How about you Mark you in?" Chord asks

"Yeah I'm in" Mark says

"Where's Kevin at" Harry asks

"I don't know the last time I saw him we were in the choir room shooting a scene" Chris says

"He is probably doing more scenes" Chord says

"Let's go see if that's where he is, but first I think it's time for another trip to the bathroom" Corey says getting up

(On set)

"Yup he is on set" Chris says walking onto the set that was just shoot

"What are you still doing here Kevin" Mark asks

"Well I'm trying to get out of the wheelchair so I can go to the bathroom again, and I haven't been successful" Kevin says

"Why don't you unstrap it and get up and restrap it" Mark says

"Okay is Dianna around anywhere" Kevin asks

"No I don't see her" Harry says

"Okay I'm going to quick unstrap it and then strap it again" Kevin says unstrapping the belly

Once Kevin was up and had the pad restrapped the gang decided it was time for some lunch. Once the guys had their food they went to find some empty tables in the teacher's lounge

"Kevin I have to say besides the getting up out of the wheelchair you are doing better than any of us" Chris says

"I know I'm just trying to support Dianna after all" Kevin says taking a bite of his food

'There they are I found them" Jenna says coming in with her food and sitting by Harry

"You guys trying to hide from the rest of us" Amber says coming in with her lunch

"No" Chris says

"Oh Lea I came up with a name for our son how about Ethan or Austin" Corey says between bites

"Could be a possibility" Lea says taking a bite of her food

"Then Heather we could name him either Sawyer or Christian" Chord says

"Sawyer or Christian Overstreet it has a ring to it" Heather says

"We could do Brooke for her middle name and my last name to round it off" Chris says

"Meadow Brooke Colfer I like it" Amber says rubbing her bump

"I think she like it too" Chris says

"How about Olivia Joy for her name cause she is going to be a joy to have" Mark says

"Mark you are the sweetest husband ever" Naya says kissing him

"Kevin since you come from a musical background I was thinking of having musical middle names for the girls like Victoria can be Melody and Isabella can be Harmony" Dianna says

"I kind of like that" Kevin says rubbing her belly

(A few days later)

"Ugh my back big time" Mark says coming on set

"My ankles are so swollen I can't dance" Harry says

"I am so big I couldn't drive here, so I had Dianna drive instead" Kevin says

"So are you guys quitting" Naya says coming in with the girls

"I am Lea you in" Corey says taking his off

"Me too" Mark says taking his off

"I want to dance again" Harry says taking his off

"Chord you throwing in the towel" Heather asks

"Yeah I'd rather get up with our son then wear this for a minute longer" Chord says

"How about you Chris you taking yours off" Amber asks

"Nope I'm leaving mine on, and Kurt can deal with it' Chris says

"If Chris is keeping his on I'm keeping mine on" Kevin says with a smile

"Okay for you guys we'll extend the bet and if me and Dianna win you do the feedings for two months" Amber says

"Okay you're on" Chris says as he shakes Amber hand

(Two weeks later)

"Okay Dianna wins I will take care of our daughters for the first two months then wear this for two more days" Kevin says unstrapping his

"Me as well close to a month wearing this is torture" Chris says

"I can't see how Dianna can carry that for nine months" Kevin says rubbing his back

"I know at least Kurt will be happy not to wear the big clothes anymore" Chris says with a laugh

"You finally gave up didn't you Kevin" Dianna says

"Yes I rather take care of Victoria and Isabella than wear it" Kevin says kissing Dianna

**Next Chapter: Price is Right**

**Review**


	10. Price is Right

Price is Right

**I do not own Drew, George, Rachel, or Amber**

Well the day came that all six couple were going to be on the price is right, and they have agreed to meet up at the studio two hours before the taping

"Kevin I think we're the first one's here" Dianna says getting out

"Apparently we are that means we will be close to the announcer" Kevin says getting out

"Bella and Tori are very lively today I guess that means they are excited if we get called to come on down to play" Dianna says rubbing her bump

""Hey girls this is daddy we are not in the studio yet, so can you tone it down a little bit" he says rubbing her bump

"Oh my gosh I felt one of them kick" he says

"I guess they are saying hi to you" she says

"Well hi to you as well" he says rubbing the bump once more

Soon Amber and Chris how up to wait with Kevin and Dianna

"Hey Amber I am digging your shirt" Dianna says when Amber and Chris approaches them

"Why thank you Dianna loving your shirt as well" Amber says

"Why thank you it says soon to be princess's with princess crowns on both sides of my stomach" Dianna says

"Mine is a picture of a meadow" Amber says

Both Amber and Dianna and Chris and Kevin talk until Jenna and Harry show up with a picture of ballerina on their shirts

"Let me guess that supposed to be Alexandria" Dianna says

"Yup" Jenna says

Jenna and Harry talk until Chord, Heather, Naya, and Mark show up, and while the girls talked about each other's shirts the guys talk about the designs on their shirts until Corey and Lea show up, once the group was all together they just talked and show each other ultrasound pictures while they waited for everyone else to show up for the taping.

"Once guys they are opening the doors we are going in" Chris says

Together as a group they all went in to take their seats to see if they are going to be called down first for the first prize that was up for bid.

"Here it comes from the bob Barker studios at CBS California it's the price is right" George says as he begins calling contestants down

"Megan Motorola come on down" George says

"Ruby Moore come on down" he says

"Madeline Aultman come on down" he says

"Dianna McHale come on down you are the first four contestants as we have a celebrity baby shower on the price is right here's your host Drew Carey" he says as Drew comes out to start the show

The first prize that was up for bid was car seats, and Diana didn't win it was Megan who won, and the second prize was a double stroller, and Dianna got the bid right on the nose and got an extra five hundred bucks

"Dianna how are you" Drew asks

"I'm great" she says

"What show are you from" Drew asks

"I'm from Glee and I'm here with my husband, and all my co-stars from the show who are also expecting" she says

Dianna play for some terrific prizes in most expensive, and she wins them all, and the next contestant was not another Glee cast member it was somebody from a different t.v show that was on another network. Since Dianna belly was too big for her to spin the wheel Kevin came up on stage and spun it for her

"Dianna would you like to say hi to anybody" Drew asks her

"Yeah I would like to say hi to my co-stars who were in the audience, the creator of the show Ryan, and my parents who are watching at home" she says

"You spun a dollar Dianna" he says when the wheel stopped on the dollar mark and Dianna walks over and stand under the amount she spun

Since no one else spun a dollar she got the chance to spin for more money, and she landed on the dollar mark once again when they cut to commericals Kevin helped her down for her to wait until the showcase

"You okay sweetie" he asks her

"Yeah the girls are very active for some reason" she says

"Let's hope you don't go into premature labor" he says as he helps her down the steps

"Let's hope not either babe" she says when she reaches her seat

Chris was the next contestant called down to bid on a prize, and he didn't get a chance to come up on stage to play, but the contestant that came up to play went into labor so Chris got to play after all

"Hi Chris what show are you from" Drew asks

"Glee like Dianna" Chris says

The game that he plays is Triple play for new cars, and he wins every car that was up there. Chris sits next to Dianna while he waits for the showcase showdown, and the rest of the show

"George according to clock we have time for one more mommy to be and who is that" Drew asks

"That lucky mommy is Lea Michele come on down you're the next contestant on The Price is Right"

Lea didn't get to go up and play for the last prize, so like her co-stars she watch Chris spin the wheel, and he didn't advance onto the showcases

"Dianna, Annie you made it all the way to the showcases the first showcase could go to either of you good luck" Drew says

"Mommies and daddies to present our first showcase is The Price is rights own Gwendolyn" George says

Gwendolyn presented her showcase that includes everything for a baby girl, and Dianna bid on that showcase

(Since Rachel didn't say what she was having I'm keeping her showcase a neutral showcase)

"Okay Sparkle you bid on the nursery set, clothes, and a new van you showcase is worth 25,250 your over" Drew says

'Dianna you bid on the baby girl clothes, toys, and the jogging stroller your showcase is worth you got to be kidding me 15, 250 you won a double showcase" Drew says

Dianna goes down to look at the clothes, the jogging stroller, toys, and the van that she won

"Dianna are you sure we need this size of vehical for our size family" Kevin asks

'Yeah if we agree to carpool when the girls are older, or we decided to expand our family" Dianna says

"That makes sense" Kevin says giving her a kiss

"Yeah Dianna I agree with you if our kids go to the same school we can take turns carpooling" Lea says

"Plus it can come in handy if you and Kevin expand your family" Chris says

**Next Chapter: Birthing class**

**Review**


	11. Lamaze

Birthing Class

In this chapter you will see Sebastian

(Lea's house)

"Come on Lea we're going to be late for our first class" Corey says

"Okay I'm coming" Lea says

"Do we have everything for class" Lea asks

"Yeah I have the pillows, focus object, tennis balls and the bag that has everything" Corey says

"Okay let's go" Lea says

(Chris's house)

"Chris do we have everything for class" Amber says

"Yes Amber I even doubled checked everything" Chris says sarcastically

"Okay just wanted to make sure" Amber says apologizing as they leave

(Naya's house)

"You're just packing our bad for class tonight" Naya says

"Yeah I kind of forgot" Mark says

"It's okay we had a busy week on set" Naya says

"Once I pack the tennis balls we can leave" Mark says

(Chord's house)

"We ready to go to class Heather" Chord asks

"Yes we are, but first I have to go to the bathroom again" Heather says

"Okay make it quick then we can leave" Chord says as Heather uses the downstairs bathroom

(Jenna's house)

"Harry did you forget we have our first birthing class tonight" Jenna says

"I kind of forgot" Harry says apologizing

"It's okay it's been a busy week on set" Jenna says

"Yeah it has" Harry says as they leave for the hospital

(Kevin's house)

"Dianna we are going to be late, and all the good mats will be taken" Kevin calls from the hallway

"I don't think I can go tonight cause i don't feel well at all" Dianna says coughing

"Let me feel your head you feel a bit warm do you want me to stay home with you" he asks her

"No you go I'll be fine you got to learn the daddy basics like timing the contractions, breathing techniques, that sort of thing" Dianna says coughing

"Okay I'll be back in an hour" he says kissing her and leaving the house

(At the hospital)

"Lea do you want to wait for the others, or do you want to go in and wait for them" Corey asks her

"I'd rather wait for the others then go in and wait for them in there" Lea says

Soon Amber, Chris, Naya, Mark, Chord, Heather, Jenna and Harry showed up

"Wait where's Dianna and Kevin at" Amber asks

"Let me call Dianna to see where she is" Jenna says dialing Dianna number

"Hello" Dianna says groggily

"Dianna where are you" Jenna asks her

"I'm at home I have a bit of a cold, but Kevin is going to be there for the both of us" Dianna says

"Well feel better girl" Jenna says

"Will do" Dianna says

"Here come Kevin now" Chris says

"Oh my gosh he is driving the new van" Mark says shocked

"Kevin why are you driving the van" Corey asks him

"I wanted to break it in, so I brought it" Kevin says getting out and opening the automatic sliding door to get the hospital bag out

"Hey guys what's up" Grant says getting out of the van

"Grant what are you doing here" Chris asks

"Well Kevin called me and told me that Dianna was sick, and told me that he didn't want to feel silly without a mommy so I am stepping in for Dianna tonight" Grant says

"That makes sense man" Chord says

The group took two separate elevators to get up to the maternity floor, and started making their way to the classroom where the birthing class was going to be held at. The girls and Grant took the bags and went to find a spot while their partners got the mats

"Well everyone welcome to Lamaze I'm your teacher Ms. Mercy and we are going to start by introducing ourselves and what we are having" Ms. Mercy says

"Well My name is Corey and this is my fiancé Lea were the Monteith's and we are having a little boy who is going to be named Ethan Christopher" Corey says

"My name is Amber and this is my partner Chris and we are having a little girl that is going to be named Meadow" Amber says

"We're Chord & Heather Overstreet we are having a boy that is going to be named Sawyer Thomas Overstreet" Chord says

"We're Harry and Jenna Shum our little girl is going to be named Alexandria Ella Shum" Jenna says

"We're Naya and Mark Salling were having a little girl as well that is going to be named Olivia Joy" Naya says

"My name is Grant and I'm filling in for Dianna McHale who is sick this evening" Grant says

Kevin decided to pass and wait until next class to introduce themselves

Once everyone introduced themselves and said what they were having Ms. Mercy started the class

"Since tonight is the first night of class we are going to start right off with timing the contractions, so husbands if you have brought the stopwatches get those out now, and each couple will have a trail up here in the makeshift living room or kitchen or family room" Ms. Mercy says

"We'll go first Ms. Mercy" Naya says standing up and making her way over to the living room

Mark has the stopwatch around his neck and follows her up to the kitchen area

"Ready and go" Ms. Mercy says

"Good Grief" Naya says holding her stomach

"Naya are you in labor" Mark asks her as he starts timing the contractions

"Yeah I am" she says

"Okay I'll stay right here with you and time the contractions" Mark says

"Man that one was awful" Naya says relieve

"That one lasted for two minutes, and I'm going to write it down, and start timing until the next one comes" Mark says

"That was perfect guy's next couple" Ms. Mercy says

Lea and Corey go this tome Corey is watching a game when Lea comes into the room pretending she has gone into labor, and he times the contractions

"Very good you guys" Ms. Mercy says

Harry and Jenna used the living rooms for their, and Chord and Heather were in the family for theirs. Chris pretended he was in the kitchen making supper when Amber pretended to experience a contraction. Since Grant was subbing for Dianna their scene was a little different than the previous couples.

"Dianna honey I'm going to take the dogs on a walk will you be okay without me" Kevin says

"Do you mind if I come too" Grant says as Dianna

'Sure babe" says

Soon Grant pretends to experience a contraction, and Kevin just goes along with it until Dianna come with him next week, and once their scene was over they went to go sit back down in their spots to wait for the next instruction

"Okay class we are going to work on breathing techniques that will be used during labor, so follow my lead okay Ha ha ha ho ho ho" Ms. Mercy says

Everyone seemed to have it down and Ms. Mercy said that next class they were going to be doing pushing exercises and more labor techniques

"I hope Dianna feels better soon" Lea says when they were walking back out to the cars

"I hope so too' Kevin says getting in the van

(Kevin's place)

"Dianna I'm home" he says coming into the house

"In the bedroom dear" she calls

"How are you feeling" he asks her

"A little better" she says with a sniffle

"Tonight we worked on timing the contractions and breathing techniques, oh and Grant came with me so I wouldn't look stupid in class tonight" he says rubbing her back

"That's okay plus if you're on set and I go into labor Grant kind of knows the plan" she says with a chuckle

"I guess he does" Kevin says getting into bed

(Next week)

"Dianna I'm glad you are feeling better" Heather says hugging her best friend

"Me too now we can properly introduce ourselves to the class" Dianna says as the group starts walking towards the hospital

"Good evening class I see we have a fresh face in the class, so could you please introduce yourself to the class, and you and you partner will practice up on our stage that we have set up" Ms. Mercy says

"Well this is my wife Dianna and we are currently expecting twin girls that are going to be named Victoria & Isabella" Kevin says hugging Dianna

Soon Dianna and Kevin got to have a run through of the timing the contractions in the family room.

"Okay that was good now everyone get out your focus objects for the mothers please" Ms. Mercy says

(I'll save the each mother's focus object for when they go into labor)

"Now put the focus objects away we are going to do pushing exercises all together so partners get into position and count when the mother pushes" Ms. Mercy says

After everyone practiced the pushing exercise Ms. Mercy dismissed the class and told them that next week they were going to practice on plastic babies and were going to turn the maternity center, and pre-register for the rooms

"I just hope I don't pass out when you are delivering Ethan" Corey says

"Don't worry you won't pass out" Lea says

"I think I won't look down there like I did in Journey" Mark says

"Yeah that was a little weird" Dianna says with a laugh as she gets in the van

"Don't remind me" Mark says getting into his car

(Next week)

"Corey while we're here we might as well book our room for when this one decided to make his entrance" Lea says rubbing her bump

"Yeah we should" Corey says getting out of the car when he sees Amber and Chris pull up

"Should what?" Chris asks when he gets out of the car

"Register for our rooms when we go into labor" Lea says

"We're we supposed to register for our rooms as well?" Chris asks

"We are I have it here on my planner" Lea says

Once everyone arrives they head up to the classroom and to their surprise they are the only one's there

"Well guys the other couples had their babies, so it's just you guys for the last two weeks of class, so grab the mats and we will begin class" Ms. Mercy says

Once everyone was situated Ms. Mercy started the class

"Okay we are going to start class by going on a tour of the maternity center, so everyone can see the birthing rooms and the operating rooms, and after the tour you guys will have a chance to preregister for your room" Ms. Mercy says

The cast was able to see the different theme labor rooms that the hospital has, and if no one was inside they got to have a peek inside the room that they might want.

Once the tour was over everyone preregistered, so all they had to do is get admitted into the hospital for the birth

"Since everyone is registered we are going back to the room to watch a video on childbirth" Ms. Mercy says

After the video is over the class practiced their breathing exercises, and using their focus objects that they are going to be using during labor, and class was over for the night. Ms. Mercy reminded everyone that next week if they were going to be breastfeeding to come early

"Well next week we are coming at five o clock" Dianna says before she is stopped in her tracks

"Dianna are you okay" Kevin asks her

"Yeah it was probably a Braxton Hicks contraction that's all" she says walking

"Are you sure" he asks her

"Yeah I'm sure" she says

"Okay if you have any more contractions we are coming right back to the hospital" Kevin says sternly

"Yes dad" Dianna says getting into the van

(Last class)

Dianna, Lea, Jenna showed up for the breastfeeding part of the class where Ms. Mercy was going to show them the proper technique of breastfeeding.

"Okay Dianna, Lea, and Jenna grab a baby from the bin and I will show you how to properly guide the guide up for a drink at the bar" Ms. Mercy says

(For the sake of purposes I'm not going to get real specific with it)

"I think I actually grasped breastfeeding" Lea says

"Yeah I can't wait til I actually feed her it will be our first mother-daughter bonding" Jenna

"It's not going to be easy for me cause I have twins" Dianna says

"Don't worry you'll come up with a way to feed the girls" Lea says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Ethan arrives**


	12. Ethan is born

Ethan arrives

It was a typical Saturday night in the Monteith's Corey and Lea were at home watching a hockey game on television, and Lea was trying to get comfortable

"Lea what's wrong" Corey asks her

"Nothing I can't seem to get comfortable for some reason I think I'm going to sit over on the other chair" she says getting up

When she gets ups she experiences a contraction

"Lea are you in labor?" Corey asks her

"Yeah I think I am" she says when Corey whips out his stopwatch

"Okay I'll time when the next one hits, and from there we will see how far apart they are" he says

Lucky the next one didn't come for fifteen minutes, so until the contractions hit ten minutes apart Lea and Corey went back to watching the game

"I can't wait until Ethan comes, and he and I can watch these games" Corey says getting up to stretch

"Yeah when the game is on I'll leave you two alone" she says as she gets up, and clenches her stomach

'Another contraction?" he asks

'Yeah another one" she says as she breathes in and out

"Okay the contractions are currently at eleven minutes apart, and they last for a minute, so as a precaution we are heading for the hospital" he says

"We are leaving as two, but coming home as three" she says as they leave

Yeah we are" he says closing the door behind him

(At the hospital)

"What do you think he is going to look like" Corey asks

"He will have my eyes your nose, my ears, and your smile" she says as they walk into the entrance of the hospital

"I hope he doesn't have my head" Corey says

"Hello my name is Lea Michele, and I have a room booked on the maternity floor" Lea says to the receptionist

"Here you are you are in the golden globe suite" the receptionist says with a smile

"Thank you" Lea and Corey say together as they head for the maternity floor

(Maternity ward)

"Corey this is great our son gets to come into the world in style" Lea says entering the room and heading for the bed

"Yeah this room is sweet" he says setting the bag down getting out her focus object which is the golden globe she won

"Good thinking Corey cause I feel another one coming on" she says holding onto the bed

"Okay grab my hand and breathe with the contraction" he says when she grabs his hand and squeeze it

"Hello Ms. Michele I'm going to need you to put on this hospital gown once the contraction is over" the nurse says with a smile

"That's okay I brought my own hospital gown" Lea says

"Well once you have the hospital gown on we'll hook you up to the monitor and see how many centimeters you are dilated" the nurse says leaving the room

"Contraction over?" Corey asks

"I think so now I am going to put my hospital gown on, and come back if my water hasn't broken let's walk the halls" Lea says grabbing her hospital gown and going into the bathroom

"I'll be right here just fixing the bed and making it comfortable for you" he says behind her

Lea comes out a few minutes later and is hit by another contraction

"It's okay Lea I got you" Corey says hugging her and helping her through the contraction

"While I was in the bathroom my water broke, so we're not walking the halls" Lea says

"That's okay I'll massage your back with the tennis balls I brought" he says

"You're the greatest fiancé ever" she says kissing him

"Of course" he says as he continues to rub her back

Once the contraction was over and Lea was back in bed she was hooked up to the fetal monitor

"Hey Lea' Dr. Skylark says entering the room

"Hey Dr. Skylark" she says back

"I see the big day as come hasn't it" he says as he begins to check Lea

'Yeah oh and nurse do you have the birth certificate handy" she asks the nurse

'Yeah" the nurse says

"Could you put Ethan Christopher on the birth certificate" Lea asks the nurse

"Sure" the nurse says

"Well you're getting there you are currently at five centimeters, and this is the opportunity where pain medicine can be given would you like an epidural" Dr. Skylark asks

"Yeah besides I want to save my strength for the birth" Lea says

"Okay I'll page the anesthesiologist and get that set up' Dr. Skylark says leaving the room

Once Lea had the epidural she went right to sleep, so she could be well rested for the birth Corey took a nap as well

(Two hours later)

"How you feeling Lea" Corey asks her

"Fine that I took a nap" she says

"That's good" he says getting up to go get her some ice chips

"well Ethan it's just you and me since daddy went and got me some ice chips to munch on it's not going to be long before I hold you in my arms little guy" she says rubbing her belly

"I'm back with the ice chips" Corey says coming into the room

"Thanks" she says as she starts crunching on an ice chips

"Okay Lea let's see how far along we are now" Dr. Skylark says coming into the room

"Well you're almost there you are at nine centimeters, so it could be another hour yet before you start pushing" Dr. Skylark says

"It's hard to believe we are going to be meeting our son in an hour" Corey says

'Yeah" Lea says rubbing her belly

An hour later Lea was ready to deliver Ethan

(I'm going to skip to the part where Ethan is about out)

"Okay Lea one more push and you will be able to hold your little boy" Dr. Skylark says

"I'm right here for you" Corey says as Lea squeezed the life out of his hand

"Congrats you guys It's a boy" Dr. Skylark says putting Ethan on Lea's chest

"Hello my sweet baby boy welcome to the world" Lea says rubbing Ethan's back

"Dad would you like to do the cord?" Dr. Skylark says

"Sure" Corey says freeing his son from Lea

"Hey little guy I'm your dad" Corey says introducing himself to Ethan

"Sorry to interrupt but I got to weigh and measure him" the nurse says picking up Ethan and taking him to be weighed and measured

Twenty minutes later Lea was cleaned up and put in a clean hospital gown, and holding their new son

"Welcome to the world Ethan Christopher Monteith" Lea says kissing him

"He does have your eyes and ears, and my mouth and my smile" Corey says sitting on the bed

"That he does Corey that he does" Lea says as she kisses Corey

**Next Chapter: Sawyer enters the world and then Alexandria will start the girls coming into the world**

**Review**


	13. Sawyer and Olivia arrive

Welcome Sawyer & Olivia

(Since Heather and Naya are best friends in real life I decided to switch it and have Olivia born the same day or the day after as Sawyer this is how it will go then)

Sawyer & Olivia

Meadow

Alexandria

Victoria & Isabella

Chord was in Sawyer's nursery making sure it was prepared as prepared can be, and Heather was in the kitchen double checking to make sure they had enough bottles and enough of each different kind of formula when suddenly she was hit with a pain

"Chord sweetie I think it's time" she calls from the kitchen

"Okay is this your first contraction, or have you been experiencing contractions all day" he asks her

"No this is the first one I experience so far" she says once the contraction has gone

"Okay I'll wait to see if you have any more if you do I'll start timing the contractions to see how long they last, and how far apart they are" he says getting the stopwatch ready

"Do we have to be on set today" she asks

"No we don't have to be on set cause Ryan let the ones who are pregnant go on maternity leave, but the fathers have to be on set shooting, and luckily for you Sam doesn't have to do scenes these next two days" Chord says

"That's good" she says as she experiences another contraction

"Okay the stopwatch is going, so let me know when the contraction stops, and I will start the other stopwatch that times how far apart they are" he says

"While we wait for them to be a little closer together you want to pick out what he might wear home?" she asks

"Sure I have nothing better to do" he says as they head for the nursery

"Heather how about this outfit for him to wear home" Chord asks holding up the t-shirt and pants combo

"I like that we better pack another outfit just in case he weighs a little more" Heather says as another contraction hits

"Don't worry I got you" Chord says hugging her and helping her through it

"How far apart are they now" she asks him

"They are at fourteen minutes, so we have a ways to go yet" he says rubbing her back

"You wanna go to outside and get some fresh air" she asks him

"Sure" he says

Heather walks around in the backyard to help speed up labor a little bit, and it works so Chord and her head to the hospital to welcome their little boy

"Hello my name is Heather Overstreet and I have a room booked on the maternity floor" she says to the receptionist

"Oh hey Heather I didn't know you went into labor as well" Naya says approaching her friend

"Yeah I did, so how did you go into labor" Heather asks Naya

"Well I was on set filming a scene and suddenly I got this labor pain, so Ryan took me out of the scene while Mark times the contractions, and one things leads to another here I am" Naya says

"Well Mrs. Overstreet you are in the dancer suite" the receptionist says

"See Ya Naya" Heather says heading for the elevator

"See Ya" Naya says

"Oh yes Mrs. Salling you are in the Spanish suite which is right across from the dancer suite" the receptionist

"Hear that you and Heather can labor together" Mark says

"Yeah we can" Naya says as they head for the elevator

(Heather's room)

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm" she says when another contraction hits

"It's okay babe I got you and I am massaging your back at the same time with the tennis balls I brought with you" he says rubbing her back

"You are the sweetest husband ever" she says kissing him

"I think I am going to make my way to the shower area to labor in there for a while" she says heading for the bathroom

(Naya's room)

"It's hard to believe in a few hours I will be holding Olivia in my arms" Mark says as he hugs Naya and helps her through a contraction

"Yeah it's crazy today we get to meet our daughter" she says with a smile

'Hey guys I wanted to come over to see how you guys are coming along" Chord says entering the room

"We are fine Chord where's Heather" Naya asks

'Oh she is laboring in the shower for a little bit, and I came across the hall to change into my trunks, so I can join her" Chord says heading into the bathroom

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea I think I'm going to change into my swimsuit and join her" Naya says making her way over to her bag

"Mind if I join you dear" Mark asks

'Sure you can talk to Chord while I and Heather talk' Naya says

(Back in Heather's room)

'Sweetie I hope you don't mind but I brought company" Chord says coming into the shower

"Who did you bring" she asks between breaths

"Your best friend duh" Naya says coming in the room

"So you want to join me" Heather asks

"Yeah we can talk to each other and be each other's support during the contractions" Naya says getting on the ball

Naya and Heather talk the entire time until Naya decided to go back to her room for a bit, and leave her friend have her privacy

"Chord can you hand me a towel and my hospital gown" Heather asks getting out of the shower

"Sure babe" he says handing her what she was asking for

(Naya's room)

"Well Nay you're getting there you're at five centimeters and at this point in the game the pain medicine can be given would you like an epidural" Dr. Skylark says checking Naya

"Will I be able to walk with the epidural" she asks

"Yeah we have a walking epidural if you would like one" Dr. Skylark says

"Yes cause me and my friend are laboring together and we might play a card game while we wait for our kids to be born" Naya says

"I'll get that set up for you" Dr. Skylark says leaving the room

(Heather's room)

'Dr. Elantra is there a possibility I can have a walking epidural cause I am going over to my friends room to play a card game and I wanted to walk over there" Heather asks

"Sure plus it's will help your son drop a little bit lower" Dr. Elantra says throwing away his glove

Once Heather and Naya had their epidurals Heather went over to Naya's room to play Uno or Old Maid while they wait for one to be completed dilated. Since Heather was completely dilated first she got to deliver Sawyer

(Like the last chapter I am going to skip over both births and get to the last part of it)

(Heather's room)

"Okay Heather one last push and you will have your little boy in your arms" Dr. Elantra says

Heather gave the last push her all until Sawyer's cries filled the room

"Oh my gosh he's here welcome to the world Sawyer Thomas Overstreet" Heather says calming the little boy's cries

"Hey son I'm your dad" Chord says crying

"Would you like to do the cord" Dr. Elantra asks Chord

Chord cuts the chord freeing their son from his mom

"He is perfect he has your eyes and smile, and my nose" Heather says

"Yeah he does" Chord says when a nurse takes him to be weighed and measured

(Naya's room)

"Okay Naya your little girl is almost here, so one last push should do it" Dr. Skylark says

Naya pushed with all her might and soon her and Mark could here Olivia's cries when Dr. Skylark put her on Naya's chest

"Hey there pretty girl I'm your daddy and I love you very much" Mark says crying

"Hi Olivia I'm your mommy" Naya says calming the little girl's cries

"Dad would you like to do the cord" Dr. Skylark asks Mark

"Why sure I would be honored" Mark says freeing Olivia from Naya

"She has my hair, nose, and ears, and she has your skin color, eyes, and smile" Naya says looking down at her daughter

"She does honey that she does" Mark says when he kisses his daughter on the forehead

After two hours both Naya and Heather were in Heather's room dotting over each other baby

"Naya Olivia is the most beautiful baby born so far of the cast" Heather says

"Of course you got to remember that Amber, Jenna, and Dianna have yet to deliver yet" Naya says

"I can't wait to see Victoria and Isabella I so want to be here when they are born" Heather says

"Hey that's not a bad idea we can all meet here and be with Dianna and Kevin while the twins are born especially Kevin" Naya says

**Next Chapter Meadow arrives**

**Review**


	14. Welcome Meadow

Meadow arrives

Chris was in the kitchen making dinner for Amber and him when Amber comes into the kitchen double over in pain.

"Amber are you in labor" Chris asks helping to hold Amber up

"Yeah I think I am" she says between breaths

'Okay have you been having contractions all day or have they just started" he asks her

"They have just started" she says

"Okay hold on let me get the stopwatch and start timing how long the contractions last and how far apart they are" Chris says grabbing two stopwatches from where he was in the house

"You have stopwatches in every part of the house" she asks

"Yeah just in case you go into labor in one of those rooms, I have two stopwatches ready he says

"Oh great here comes another one" she says holding onto the back end of the couch

"Holy cow that last one lasted for a minute and they are at ten minutes apart, so we better go to the hospital now" Chris says grabbing Amber's bag by the front door

Chris helps Amber out to the car and soon he speeds off to the hospital

"Hello my girlfriend Amber Riley is in labor" Chris says frantically to the receptionist

"Oh yes here she is she is in the Grammy suite" the receptionist says with a smile

"Thank you" Chris says as he pushes the wheelchair towards the elevator

(Amber's room)

"Okay here we are let me help you help on the bed Amber" he says locking the brakes on the wheelchair

"Thank you Chris" she says getting out of the wheelchair

"Good evening Ms. Riley before we hook you up to the fetal monitors could you please put on this hospital gown" the nurse asks nicely

Amber goes puts on the gown while she is putting on the gown Chris is getting the room ready with what she wanted to bring to the hospital with her while she was in labor

"Chris thank you for putting on the music that I brought to help me relax" she says making her way to the bed before she is topped with a contraction

"A contraction" Chris asks

"Mmmmm" Amber says

"It's okay I got you" Chris says as he rubs her back with the tennis balls

Once the contraction was over he helped her over to the bed to lay down while they waited for the nurse to come back to hook her up to the fetal monitors

"Close your eyes Amber and picture yourself in the place where you think this songs remind you of" he says rubbing her hand keeping her calm

"I'm picturing myself on an island somewhere with the palm trees swaying in the breeze and I can hear the waves" she says with her eyes closed

Amber gets hooked up to the monitors and her and Chris can hear Meadow's heartbeat

"Hey Amber I guess Meadow wants to make her appearance huh" Dr. Skylark says coming into the room

"Yeah she does" Amber says as the doctor checks her

"You are currently at six centimeters and progressing quickly, and I am going to break your water, so do you want some pain medicine to help numb you" Dr. Skylark asks

"Yes" Chris and Amber says together

Once Amber got the epidural she was able to get some shut eye, and save her strength for the birth

(Two hours later)

"Okay Amber let's see how far along you are" Dr. Skylark says coming into the room

"Well your fully dialated that means you can start pushing, and you will have your little girl in your arms before midnight" Dr. Skylark says as he throws away his glove

(fifteen minutes later)

"Come on Amber keep going you are doing so good" Chris says as he coaches her on as she pushed for the final time

"Congrats here's your little girl" Dr. Skylark says putting Meadow on her chest

"Hello sweetie I'm your mommy" Amber says when she sees her daughter for the first time

"Would you like to do the cord" Dr. Skylark asks Chris

"Yea I would love to" Chris says taking the scissors from the doctor and cutting Meadow's cord

(An hour later)

Amber was cleaned up and put in a clean hospital gown when Chris brought their daughter back from the nursery

"She passed all her tested with flying colors, and she is hungry" he says with a smile

'Do you remember our bet that we had" she asks him

"Yeah I remember that's why I grabbed a bottle from the nursery" he says sitting down in the chair to feed their daughter

"She has my eyes and my smile" Amber says

'She has my skin color, my nose, and my hair" Chris says

"Yes she does Chris yes she does" Amber says with a smile

"Welcome to the world Meadow Brooke Colfer" Chris says kissing his daughter on the forehead

**Next Chapter: Alexandria is born**

**Review**


	15. Allie arrives

Alexandria is born

"I can't wait until our little girl gets here" Harry says rubbing Jenna's belly

"I know I can't wait to hold her in my arms and look into her little eyes" Jenna says

"Since you're breastfeeding will you pump the milk so I can feed her" he asks her

"I'll probably do the feedings in the hospital, but when we get home I'll pump it so you can feed her I'm glad you didn't forget about the bet" Jenna says with a giggle

"I didn't" he says kissing her

"You know what I am in the mood for" she says to Harry

"What" he asks

"I'm in the mood for Chinese tonight for dinner" she says

"Okay I'll get it ordered" he says getting up from the couch

"Don't worry Allie daddy going to get food" Jenna says to her belly

Allie response with a kick

"Harry Allie just kick you wanna feel" Jenna asks him

"Sure" he says coming over to the couch to feel his daughter kick

(During dinner)

"Allie really loves this lo mein for some reason she is really kicking up a storm in my belly" Jenna says between bites

"I'm going to keep an eye on you just in case you go into labor" Harry says

"Don't worry I won't go into labor" Jenna says with a chuckle as she takes another bite of her lo mein

(An hour later)

"Jenna are you okay" Harry asks her when he sees her legs give out from under her

"No I think I am in labor" Jenna says as she starts her breathing exercises

"Okay let me time this contraction with the watch I have on, and I'll reach behind me for the stopwatch" he says grabbing the stopwatch

"That was a bad one" she says when the contraction was over

"Let me help you help, and I'll help you to the couch" he says helping her off the floor

Once Jenna was on the couch Harry hurried up and grabbed the hospital bag and put it by the door

"Oh great here comes another one" Jenna says when another contraction approaches

"Okay the contractions are fourteen minutes apart" Harry says when he joins Jenna on the couch to help her through the contraction

"I think I want to labor at home until the contractions come closer together like nine minutes apart" she says

"Sounds like a plan to me" he says as he gets up to grab the other stopwatch

Jenna labors at home until about ten o clock

"Now the contractions are nine minutes apart, so we better head to the hospital" he says helping her to the car

"Just think we are leaving as two, but" she says

"Coming home as three" he says finishing her sentence

(At the hospital)

"Good evening my wife Jenna Shum is in labor" Harry says to the receptionist

"She is in the China suite" the receptionist says with a smile as she puts Jenna's hospital bracelet on her

"This room is amazing Harry we got every single important landmark in the room" she says when Harry wheels her in and shuts the door

"Yeah we do" he response back

"Can we walk the halls for a little bit' she asks him

'Sure if you want' he says with a smile

"but first I'm going to put the hospital gown on' she says going into the bathroom to change

Harry busy's himself with getting the room as comfortable as he can for her when they return from their walk

'Ready to walk the halls with me' she asks him

'Ready as I'll ever be' he says grabbing the stopwatches and the tennis balls

Jenna and Harry walk the halls for an hour and a half before heading down to the main floor to walk for another half an hour

'Jenna we better start heading back up the contractions are at five minutes apart' he says looking at the stopwatch

"Yeah we better but I have to use the bathroom first' she says heading to use the restroom

"me too' he says heading into the men's restroom

(Jenna's room)

"There you are Mr. Shum I've been looking for you for the past three hours' a nurse says angrily

'Sorry we were walking the hall to help speed up labor" she says getting back into bed

"Now I have to get you hooked up to the monitors and page Dr. Elantra to see how far along you are' the nurse says leaving the room

'man what's her problem' Jenna says

'I guess she wanted to hook you up to the monitors before we went to walk the halls" he says getting Jenna's focus object out

"Hello Jenna let's see how far along you are" Dr. Elantra says coming into the room

"I was walking the halls to help speed up labor" she says

"That's good plus walking will help drop the baby lower into the birth canal which is nice and low, and walking really did the trick you are at eight centimeters and progressing really nicely" Dr. Elantra says throwing the glove away

"Here that Jenna our little girl will be here in a matter of hours" Harry says with excitement in his voice

"I suggest getting some sleep so you have your strength for the birth" Dr. Elantra says leaving the room

"Okay besides all that walking wore me out" Jenna says closing her eyes

Two hours later it was time for Jenna to push

(I'm skipping ahead to the last part)

"Come on Jenna she is almost here" Harry says with excitement in his voice

Jenna gave the last push her all until a cry filled the room

"It's a girl" Dr. Elantra says holding up a screaming Alexandria

"Hello sweetie I'm your mommy" Jenna says when she sees her daughter

"welcome to the world Alexandria Ella Shum I'm your daddy" Harry says introducing himself to his daughter

"You know what Harry she looks like you" Jenna says

"By gum she does" he says looking at his daughter

(An hour later)

Jenna was cleaned up and put in a fresh hospital gown and holding their daughter

"The only thing she has of mine is my nose" Jenna says

"Maybe when she is older she might have your eye color" he says admiring his daughter

"Maybe" she says as she begins feeding Allie

"So when is she going to be introduce to the rest of the cast" Harry asks

"When we are released tomorrow Lea, Naya, Amber, Heather are going to bring their kids over for a little play date with Allie" Jenna says

"What's Dianna gonna do isn't she coming over" he asks

'Yeah she is coming over, and Victoria and Isabella are somehow going to be a part of the group" she says when she starts burping Allie

"I'll change Allie's diaper" Harry says when Jenna hands him Allie

**The next chapter will be up later tonight**

**Next Chapter: Victoria & Isabella finally arrive**

**Review**


	16. Victoria is born

**Okay I lied last night it felt like I was getting the flu because I had all the symptoms, but it's up so enjoy**

**I broke Victoria's and Isabella's birth up into two parts, so they have their own chapter**

Victoria is born

Dianna was two days past her due date and she was itching to have the girls out

"I thought the girls will be here by now, but here I am still pregnant" Dianna says

"Don't worry they will come when they are good and ready" Kevin says bringing her a plate of cookies and a glass of milk

"Maybe you're right the girls will come when they're good and ready" she says taking a cookie

"Until then we just wait" he says taking a cookie

"Yeah you wanna watch something on television" she asks him

"No I wanna just sit here and talk and eat the cookies" he says between bites

"By the way how was your visit with the girls yesterday" he asks her

"Fine I got some good advice from the mom's and a little practice changing a diaper' she says

'That's good I went over to Chord's to hang with him while you were over at Lea's, and I also got practice at changing a mean diaper' he says

"You going to set tomorrow' she asks him

'Unfortunately yeah I have to' he says taking another cookie

'You better hope I don't go into labor tomorrow' she says with a chuckle

"Why don't you come on set with me cause Lea, Heather, Naya, Amber, and Jenna going to be there' he says taking a sip of his beverage

"Maybe' she says

(The next day)

"Dianna you ready to go" Kevin calls from the kitchen

"Ready as I'll ever be' she says dressed in a comfortable outfit

"SO how are the girls doing this morning" he asks her on the way to set

"They're fine not much activity right now" she says rubbing her bump

"That's good I brought the hospital bag just in case you might go into labor" he says

"Hi Dianna the girls didn't come last night" Lea says when she sees her friend

"No I'm still pregnant' she says as she waddles to make-up

"Look on the bright side the longer they stay in there the more developed they will be" Lea says

"Yeah plus I would like them to have a full head of hair when they are born" Dianna says with a chuckle

"Let me guess you have had a lot of heartburn" Naya says

"Yeah how did you know" Dianna says

"Well I did and little Olivia came out with a full head of hair" Naya says laughing

(On set)

'Hey Kevin" Chris says as he carries Meadow

"Hey what are you doing here so early' Kevin asks getting into Artie's wheelchair

"I'm doing some scenes today with Will, Corey and Darrin, and I wanted to give Amber a chance to catch up on her sleep' Chris says looking down at his daughter in his arms

"That's good where's your first scene at' Kevin asks as he starts heading in the direction of the Choir room

'In the choir room apparently Kurt is going to be helping Mr. Schue get ready for nationals, and then Finn and Kurt have some scenes, as well as Blaine and Kurt" Chris says as they enter the choir room finding Jenna playing with Allie

"Hey Chris Hi Kevin, Hi Meadow" Jenna says looking up at her friends

"Hey Jenna" Chris and Kevin say together

"Dianna didn't have the twins yet" Jenna asks putting Allie back in the stroller

"No she is still pregnant and miserable" Kevin says

"Try giving her some spicy food that helped me get Allie out" Jenna says taking a sit

"We tried that last night and no dice" Kevin says

"You going to try anything after filming today" Chris asks

"Yeah we are going to go walking afterwards" Kevin says as the rest of the cast comes on set

(After the walk)

"Well do you feel any contractions?" Kevin asks Dianna

"Nope" she says hanging up Arthur's leash

"Do you want to try something else' he asks her

"No maybe tomorrow' she says going into the kitchen for a drink of water

"Yeah maybe tomorrow" he says hanging up Sophie's leash

(The next day)

"Do you want to try today to get the girls out" he asks her

'No I'm going to let nature take its course, and wait to see if it happens naturally' she says sitting down to breakfast

"Do you see Dr. Buick today' he asks her as he prepares breakfast

"Yeah since I am past my due date he going to see if he wants to induce me, or wait awhile' she says as she takes a bite of her breakfast

(Dr. Buick's office)

"The girls are in good shape and are at a good size for delivery" Dr. Buick says when he looks at the sonogram

"How much do they weigh" she asks him

"Right now they are at eight pounds which is good, but since you're past your due date I want to induce you to try to speed the process along" Dr. Buick says

"So I might be induced tonight or tomorrow" she asks

"Since the girls are heading towards the nine pound range I am going to induce you tomorrow" Dr. Buick says

"Well Kevin you up for going to the hospital tomorrow' she asks him

"Yeah I'm ready to see the girls in person and not on the screen' he says getting up to stretch

"Me too I just want to hold them in my arms' she says as they head out to the van

(That night)

"Kevin sweetie what are you doing" Dianna asks him when she sees him get out of bed

"I'm just going to make sure I have everything in the hospital bag ready for tomorrow" he says going to where he put her hospital bag at

'Don't worry you do just to make sure I'm going to get up with you to double check the bag' she says getting up

"Holy cow Kevin you almost packed the entire house' she says when she sees what in the bag

'Well I want to make you comfortable as can be I packed the tennis balls, you special pillow, blanket, an outfit for you to wear home, the music that you wanted to listen to during labor, and your focus object' he says in one breath

"Wow that's a lot where's the outfit that the girls are going to wear home' she asks

"Those are packed in their own separate bag along with a blanket, a hat a onesies, and two outfits that match, and anything else that we might need' he says

Once Kevin and Dianna doubled checked the hospital bag they went back to bed to get some sleep for the big day

(The next morning)

Both Kevin and Dianna got up extra early to take care of the last minute things they needed to do before going to the hospital to be induced

'Okay Amy going to take care of the dogs while we are at the hospital, and Ryan knows I'm not going to be on set today, so are we ready to go and meet our daughters' he says grabbing the keys to the van

"Yeah ready as I'll ever be, and when we come home we will be a family of four' she says following him out the door

(At the hospital)

"Hello my name is Dianna McHale, and I'm here to be induced by Dr. Buick' she says to the receptionist

"Okay let's see if you're registered in our systems here' the receptionist says checking the computer

"We should be we pre-registered in advance' Kevin says

"That's odd it's here you are registered, but all the rooms on the maternity floor are booked' the receptionist says

"Is any of the patients being released today by any chance' Dianna asks

"Some of the patients are going to be discharged this afternoon, so rooms are going to open up' the receptionist says with a smile

"So you wanna wait, or do you wanna wait at home' Kevin asks Dianna

"Let's wait here cause Dr. Buick is on his way to induce me anyways' she says going back up to the receptionist

"Hello again can you tell me if my room is empty, so I can go up and wait for my doctor cause I am being induced' she says to the receptionist

"Sure let me check the computer oh yes you room the Disney room is completely empty, so you can head up and wait' the receptionist says with a smile

"Okay thank you come on Kevin we are going up to the room to wait for Dr. Buick' Dianna says heading for the elevators

'Right behind you' he says grabbing the bag and heading for the elevator

(Dianna's room)

"Wow this is amazing the room has Epcot, Animal Kingdom, Magic Kingdom, and MGM studios' she says entering the room

"Yeah the whole room is a big mural of the most famous rides at Disney's world' he says entering the room

"Didn't you notice who was on the door of the room" she says grabbing the hospital gown to change into

"No who" he says

"Pongo and Perdita from _101 _Dalmatians' she says going into the bathroom to change

"I didn't see that' he says getting the items that he brought with them out of the bag

"Didn't you watch _101 Dalmatian's_ growing up they are the most recognizable characters from the movie' she says from the bathroom

"No why' he says back

"Well while we wait for Dr. Buick we are going to watch the cartoon version of the movie' she says coming out of the bathroom

'We are' he asks surprisingly

"Yeah' she says grabbing the movie that she snuck in the bag and putting it in the DVD player

"Okay do you want any ice chips while we watch the movie' he asks grabbing the pitcher

"Yeah I would like that' she says as he goes gets her some ice chips

"Good morning Mrs. McHale I'm here to hook you up to the fetal monitors, and get you started on the Pitocin to help start you labor' the nurse says entering the room

"Can we wait until the movie my husband and I are going to watch is over' she asks the nurse

"Okay I can hold off with the monitors, but I got to get the Pitocin started' the nurse says sternly

"Okay' Dianna says as the nurse goes gets the Pitocin

"I'm back with the ice chips you wanted' he says entering the room

"Thank you the nurse was in here a little bit ago, and she is going to give me Pitocin to jump start labor" Dianna says with a smile

"So during the movie you are going to start feeling contractions' he says getting settled in to watch the movie

"Basically yeah' she says with a smile

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere' he says rubbing her hand

'Let's watch the movie' she says starting the movie

During the movie the same nurse comes in and starts the Pitocin to help start Dianna's labor, and once the movie was over Dianna started experiencing contractions

"Do you want to go out and walk the halls now to help speed things along' he asks her

"Sure' she says getting out of bed and grabbing her I.V pole

Dianna and Kevin started walking on the bottom floor of the hospital to help move things along, and when the contractions got a little bit stronger they moved up to the second floor to walk

"I didn't think labor could be this bad' she says when a contraction hits

"Don't worry I'm going to help you through it cause after all I'm their father after all' he says rubbing her back with a tennis ball that he brought

"After about an hour of walking the second floor they headed back up to the room

"Naya, Heather what are you doing here" Dianna says surprisingly

"Well we're here to give you support, and to give Kevin a break' Heather says

"That's mighty kind of you to be here with me during my labor' Dianna says getting off the elevator and heading for the restroom

"Kevin you look famish why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat we can help Dianna through the contractions' Naya says

"I think I will' Kevin says getting back on the elevator and heading down to the cafeteria

"Where's Kevin" Dianna asks coming out of the restroom

"We dismissed him to go get something to eat why" Naya says

"Well my water broke, and the contractions are coming stronger now" Dianna says when a contraction hits

"Don't worry we'll help you through it cause we have been there already' Naya says helping Dianna through the contraction

"Do you want to go back to the room now?" Heather asks

'Yeah I think so' Dianna says heading back to the room

"Holy cow Kevin really got everything ready for you when you came back from your walk" Naya says entering the room

"He wanted me to have a nice calm labor experience" Dianna says getting back into bed

"There you are I've been looking for you cause I wanted to hook you up to the fetal monitors' the nurse says angrily

"Sorry after the movie was over we went for a walk to help things along' Dianna apologizes

""Well you're here now, and I can hook you up to the monitors, and Dr. Buick can see how many centimeters you are dilated' the nurse says hooking up the fetal heart monitors

"I can't wait to meet my girls' Dianna says rubbing her belly when a contraction hits

"Hang in there' Heather says as Dianna squeezes her hand

'Man that was a bad one' Dianna says when the contraction was over

"I say' Naya says putting on some music for Dianna to listen to

"Hey sweetie I'm back' Kevin says coming back into the room

"Hey' Dianna says when a contraction hits

"Another contraction?' he asks

Dianna nods

"Well Heather and me are going to join the rest of the cast in the waiting room" Naya says as her and Heather leave the room

"You better get Dr. Buick because I need to push" Dianna says as another one hits

Kevin pages the nurse and the nurse comes in quickly and checks Dianna and says she is fully dilated for the first birth, and is going to get Dr. Buick

"I here you're fully dilated and ready to push' Dr. Buick says coming into the room

"Yeah" Dianna says as she starts pushing

"Okay hang on let me here if the head is nice and low" Dr. Buick says checking Dianna

"Well the head is right there, so let me get gowned, and get prepped to deliver the first baby' he says putting on his gown

"This is it you ready to be a dad' Dianna asks Kevin

"Yeah I'm ready' he says kissing her hand

Once the nurses put Dianna's legs in the stirrups she started pushing again, and after she had pushed for fifteen minutes Victoria's head was out

"Okay Dianna one last push and you will have your first daughter' Dr. Buick says cleaning Victoria's mouth and nose

Dianna pushed with all her might and soon they could hear their first daughter's cries

"Congrats It's a girl" Dr. Buick says holding up Victoria for Dianna and Kevin to see

"Oh my goodness Kevin she's gorgeous" Dianna says when Dr. Buick put Victoria on her chest

"Yeah she is' Kevin says shedding a tear

"Dad would you like to do the cord' Dr. Buick asks Kevin

"Of course I would' Kevin says cutting Victoria's cord

'It's okay sweetie mommy got you' Dianna says calming the little girl's cries

"Here Victoria you own special hat, and your own blanket' Kevin says putting the hat he got out of Victoria's bag on her, and covering her up with the blanket

"Would you like to have her wrapped up in the blanket' the nurse asks

"Yeah we would" Dianna says as the nurse takes Victoria to be weighed and measured

"Okay Dianna it's going to be awhile until the second one follows cause that one's bag hasn't broken yet, so I'm going to wait before delivering the second girl' Dr. Buick says standing up and taking off his gown

"Okay see you in a few hours doc' Kevin says as the doctor leaves the room

"What's this little one name' the nurse asks nicely

"Victoria Melody McHale' Dianna says as the nurse writes down the name

"If you have the second one the second one name is going to be Isabella Harmony McHale" Kevin says taking a seat next to Dianna

"Here you go here's your little girl she is gorgeous' the nurse says handing Dianna Victoria

"Hello Victoria I'm your mommy' Dianna says to the little girl that's in her arms

"And I'm your daddy' Kevin says to the little girl

"She looks like you Kevin except for the ears' Dianna says

'Of course she does' Kevin says accepting the little girl

"I'm going to take a little nap' Dianna says

"Okay I'm going to take Victoria out to introduce her to the cast' Kevin says leaving the room

"Well everyone here is Victoria' Kevin says to the cast

"Oh my goodness Kevin she looks like you' Lea says when she sees Victoria

"That's what Dianna said' he says

'Hello Victoria' Amber says

"She is an absolute cutie' Chris says

"Why thank you Chris' Kevin says

'Really she is adorable' Harry says

"When is Isabella coming' Mark asks

"It won't be for a while Mark" Kevin says

"So we can go home and wait awhile' Corey says feeding Ethan

Yeah' Kevin says

Kevin took some pictures of Victoria with the whole cast before heading back to the room

"How about we stop by the nursery and pick up a bottle you are probably getting hungry and daddy doesn't want to disturb mommy' he says heading for the nursery

Once Kevin had the bottle he went back to the now empty waiting room to feed his daughter

'Here we go princess' Kevin says guiding the nipple to the little girl's mouth and she begins to eat

While Victoria drunk the bottle Kevin looked out the window at the Los Angeles scenery

"There we go you got your belly full huh pretty girl' he says to her as he sits the bottle down and begins to burp her

Tori lets out a good burp before snuggling into her daddy's neck

"Do you want to go back to the room to see mommy huh' he asks her

Kevin and Tori enter the room to find Dianna still asleep and the heart monitor still beeping

"That's your other sister Tori she is still in mommy's tummy yet' Kevin says taking a seat in the room

Victoria response with a grunt

"I take it it's time for your first diaper change I take it' he says going to her bag that he brought with them to pull out a clean diaper and a outfit

Once Victoria had a clean diaper on and her outfit on her Dianna woke up

"Hey sweetie did you have a nice nap' Kevin asks her heading over to the bed with Victoria in his arms

"Yeah I did does Victoria need fed?" she asks

"Nope I already fed, burped and changed her' he says heading her over to Dianna

"You are seriously the best husband and daddy ever' she says kissing him

"Of course I am' he says kissing her back

"Hello Victoria' Dianna says to the little girl who opened her eyes

'She has my eyes too" Kevin says with a chuckle

"Yes she does Kevin yes she does" Dianna says

**Next Chapter: Isabella finally arrives**

**Review**


	17. Isabella is born

Isabella is born

"I wonder if we can Victoria outside on a little walk since it is so nice outside" Dianna says getting out of bed

"Let me ask a nurse if we can" Kevin says exiting the room to ask a nurse

"I think the fresh air will do you do good sweet girl" Dianna says lying Victoria in the bassinet

"The nurse said we can take her out on a walk around the hospital it will help lower her jaundice chances" Kevin says coming back in the room

'Great before we go out can the nurse take off Isabella's fetal monitor I hate to wear it outside" Dianna says

"Sure if we stop by the nurse's station before heading out we'll have them take it off, so we can spend some quality time with our one daughter before the other one comes" Kevin says smiling

"Okay let's go" Dianna says pushing Victoria out the door and to the nurse's station

The nurse was more than happy to take Dianna's fetal monitor off her while they took Victoria for a walk, and to help move things along for the next delivery

"Man it is gorgeous outside' Kevin says stepping outside with Victoria

"Yes it is isn't it the girls picked a good day to be born" Dianna says as she walks next to Kevin

During the walk Dianna started feeling contractions

"You okay Dianna" Kevin asks her

"Fine I think Isabella is getting ready to make her entrance now' Dianna says as she experiences a contraction

"It's okay I got you' he says as he stops the cart that had Victoria, so Dianna can hold onto him for support

"Victoria seems to be enjoying the walk' Dianna says as she looks down at Tori who was trying to take it all in

"Yeah she is trying to figure out what are all those objects that are outside" he says with a chuckle

Soon Tori began to cry

"Do you want to stop here up ahead on the bench to feed her" Kevin asks her

"Sure" Dianna says as she makes her way over to the bench

"Once Dianna was settled she brought the cover so she could cover herself up while she fed Tori

"Okay sweetie mommy is going to feed you" he says picking Tori up from the bassinet

Dianna took a screaming Tori from Kevin and began nursing her

"There we go sweet girl eat up' Dianna says to her little girl as she began to nurse

"Did she latch on okay than' Kevin asks Dianna

"Yeah she did' Dianna says as she looks backs down at Tori who was nursing

After ten minutes Tori was finished nursing and Dianna handed her to her daddy to be burped while Dianna made herself descent to go back to her room

"How about daddy changes your diaper before we head back in" Kevin says to Tori as he lays her in the bassinet

Once Tori was freshen up the family of three headed back into the hospital and back up to Dianna's room

"That was a fun walk wasn't it' Dianna says heading back to her bed

"Yeah Tori enjoyed it" Kevin says coming into the room with Tori in the bassinet

"Did you enjoy your walk Mrs. McHale' a nurse says coming back into the room to put the monitor back on her

"Yes I did plus it helped jump start labor' Dianna says to the nurse

"How's the temperature outside cause I might go outside for break" the nurse asks nicely

"It's in the seventies I say" Kevin says picking up Tori

"Perfect temp for me' the nurse says finding Isabella's heartbeat

'Even our little girl enjoyed the walk didn't you Miss Tori' Kevin says to his daughter who woke up

'That's good do you mind if I take her back down to the nursery, so she can have the tests ran on her" the nurse asks Kevin

"Sure can you leave her outfit on her though" he asks the nurse as he puts Tori back in her bassinet

"No problem she looks cute in it' the nurse says as she takes Tori down to the nursery

"Well that went well" Dianna says as another contraction hits

'Yeah holy cow Dianna that one wasn't even ten minutes apart it was more like six" Kevin says looking at the stopwatch

"Yeah it is so weird I hope Isabella isn't in a hurry to be born now" Dianna says after the contraction is gone

Suddenly the heart monitor goes off

'What's happening" Dianna says scared

"By the looks of it Isabella's heart rate dropped, and Dr. Buick might have to take her by C-Section" Kevin says looking at the monitor

"Why isn't a nurse in here then" Dianna says scared

'Hang on sweetie I am going to get a nurse" Kevin says leaving the room

As soon as Kevin leaves Dianna's water break

"Oh great" she says as another contraction hits

"Don't worry honey Dr. Buick is on the way" Kevin says coming back in the room with a cap for Dianna and a gown for himself

'That's perfect while you were away the second bag of water broke" she says once the contraction

"Okay Dianna let me see what's going on" Dr. Buick says coming into the room to see what's going on

Kevin held Dianna close as another contraction went through her

"By the looks of it Isabella's heart rate dropped, and I have no choice but to deliver her by C-section' Dr. Buick says

"Kevin I'm scared" Dianna says looking up at Kevin

"I know you are but soon we will have our other little girl in our arms" Kevin says kissing her

The nurses came to wheel Dianna to the operating room, and Kevin followed behind her. When they wheeled Dianna into the O.R they told Kevin to wait outside until they got Dianna ready, and when she was ready they called him back in to sit next to her

"Kevin I'm really scared" Dianna says

"It's okay she's coming right out" Kevin says behind his mask comforting Dianna

'What' if something is wrong with her, and we are not able to see her" Dianna says scared

"Don't worry let's think positive not negative okay" Kevin says as he takes a peek over the cover

"Okay Kevin and Dianna you ready to meet your other little girl" Dr. Buick says as he pulls Isabella from Dianna

"Yes we are" Kevin says for the both of them

"Here she is" Dr. Buick says holding up a not crying Isabella really quick for Kevin to see before handing her to a waiting nurse who took her away to be examined

"Dianna you did beautifully I'm going to go see what's going on with our daughter" Kevin says getting up to see what's going on with Isabella

"Okay hurry back" Dianna calls

When Kevin approaches where his daughter is he is shocked to see that there are nurses crowded around their daughter, and he asks one of them what is going on

"Right now Mr. McHale Isabella's cord was wrapped around her neck three times cutting off the circulation to her lungs so we are working trying to get air into her lungs you can offer her some encouraging words if you want" a nurse says nicely

"Come on Isabella fight for daddy, fight for mommy please' he asks her as he strokes her hand

Soon Isabella lets out her first cries

"That's a girl" Kevin says when he hears his daughter cry for the first time

"You can take her to see her mommy for a little bit, but we are going to take her down to the NICU for observation" a nurse says handing him Isabella

"Well Dianna here's our little girl, but you can only see her for a brief moment cause they are taking her down to the NICU' Kevin says show her Isabella

"Welcome to the world Isabella Harmony McHale" Dianna says planting a kiss on her daughter forehead

Once Dianna saw her she was place in an isolate and rolled down to the NICU.

"Kevin I want you to stay with her I already lost one baby on the show I am not going to lose my real baby" Dianna says sternly as Kevin went after Isabella

When Kevin finally reached the NICU he asked the nurse if they brought Isabella McHale down yet, and the nurse lets him in and show them where his daughter is, and when Kevin sees Isabella he is shocked by all the wires that are surrounding her

**Next Chapter: Isabella's stay in the NICU and Victoria goes home**

**Review**


	18. Isabella in the NICU and girls come home

**Isabella's stay in the NICU and Victoria and Isabella go home**

Kevin asks the nurse why Isabella had to have so many wires hooked up to her

"Isabella has a respiratory infection in her lungs and we have her on a respirator, and a heart monitor, and an I.V going through her right now" the nurse says nicely

"Is it okay if I sit next to her' Kevin asks the nurse

'Yeah I have no problem with that, and in about thirty minutes you can hold her if you want' the nurse says as Kevin takes a seat in the rocking chair next to his daughter

"I think I will thank you' he says as the nurse leaves

Kevin sits in the rocking chair stroking Isabella's hand and saying kind words to her

"Hi Isabella I'm your daddy the person who was lying on the table was you're mommy, and you have a sister who is in the nursery at the moment, and I can't bring her to you but your mommy and me love you very much so we want you to get better real soon so you can see your sister' he says to her

"She is stable you can probably hold her if you want' the nurse says to Kevin

'Sure can I' he asks the nurse

The nurse open Isabella's incubator, and wraps her up in some blankets and hands her to her daddy and leaves them alone

"Hey sweetie' he says holding Isabella

Isabella opens her eyes for the first time

"You're like your sister you guys both have my eyes, my nose and mouth and mommy's ears' he says to the little girl

Soon Isabella started to cry

"Okay sweetie daddy will see about getting you a bottle' he says getting up with her to go in search of a bottle

Once Isabella had her formula she seemed contented for the moment

"Drink up pretty girl, so you can get stronger and come home' he says feeding her

(Dianna's room)

Dianna was put in a clean hospital gown and sitting in her hospital bed and asking herself why did it have to be Isabella that had to go to the NICU, and what she did wrong that caused Isabella to be there when there was a knock at the door

"Come in" Dianna says to her visitor

"I think somebody was a little lonely down in the nursery and wanted their mommy' a nurse says bringing Tori in the room

"They were huh" Dianna says when the nurse hands her Tori and leaves the room

"Well Tori it's just you and me daddy is down in the NICU with your other sister, so what do want to do huh" Dianna ask her daughter

Tori response with a grunt

"Well for one thing I think you need a diaper change little girl" Dianna says getting up to change Tori's diaper

Once Tori's diaper was changed she was a happy baby once again and Dianna loved that

"Hello Dianna I was coming to check up on you" Dr. Buick says coming into the room

"Hi Dr. Buick please come in' Dianna says going back to the hospital bed with Tori

"Well since you had a vaginal and cesarean birth you are going to stay in the hospital until the day after tomorrow when you and Tori can go home" Dr. Buick says

"Thank you Dr. Buick" Dianna says as Dr. Buick leaves the room

"Hi sweetie" Kevin says coming into the room

"Hey babe how's Isabella" Dianna asks

"She has a respiratory infection that requires her to be on a respirator to help her breathe, and we won't be able to take her home for a while" he says sitting on the bed

"Can I see her Kevin' Dianna asks him

"Sure I'll take Tori back down to the nursery and come back and I'll take you down to see our daughter' he takes taking Tori back to the nursery

Dianna gets out of bed and grabs Bella's hat and heads back to bed to wait for Kevin. Once Kevin returns the couple heads down to see their other daughter

"Hi we're here to see Isabella McHale" Kevin says to the nurse

The nurse lets them in and Kevin takes Dianna to see their other daughter

"Oh my gosh Kevin she looks like you" Dianna says when she sees Isabella

"Yeah maybe except for the ears and hair both her and Tori have your blond locks' Kevin says kneeling next to Dianna

"Hi Bella I'm you mommy and I love you very much sweet girl' Dianna says reaching her hand inside Bella's incubator

Bella grabs ahold of her mommy's hand and holds tight

"Mommy brought you your hat to wear" Dianna says as she shows Bella her hat

"Since I won't be able to come to the hospital tomorrow cause I have to shoot do you want to leave a picture of the two of us here with her, so we are always here with her no matter what" Kevin asks Dianna

"I'm sure she would like that" Dianna says as Kevin reaches into his wallet and pulls the picture of the two of them out and puts in in with Bella

After thirty minutes of staying with Bella Kevin took Dianna back to her room

"Kevin I am really scared" Dianna says when she was back in bed

"What are you scared of' he asks her

"I'm scared that Bella won't get better and come home to be with us, so we can be a family" Dianna says as she starts sobbing into Kevin's chest

"Don't say that Bella is a fighter and she will get better and come home to be with us" he says comforting her

"Positive?" she asks him

"Positive" he says giving her a hug

Kevin stayed the night with Dianna and Tori until six the next morning when he set off for work. Dianna spent the day bonding with Tori and learning more how to take care of her and she even got to play with her for a little bit when she was awake

"Knock knock how are my girls' Kevin says entering Dianna room dressed as Artie

'We're good and why you are still dressed as Artie' she asks

"Well we are between scenes right now and Artie doesn't have to be back for a while, so since I have some time to kill I decided to come and see how you are, and I brought us some supper' he says holding up her favorite fast food place

"Thank you sweetie you are the best I had the hospital food and I didn't like it at all' Dianna says taking her food to go eat it on the hospital tray

"How are you baby girl" he asks her

She responses with a yawn

"Since daddy has some time to spare he will rock you for a little bit' he says going over to the rocking chair to rock Tori

"I can't believe I get to go home tomorrow' Dianna says between bites

"Don't worry the house is ready before I come get you and Tori I am going to clean the house a little bit, and put the welcome home sign in the front yard' he says as he continues to rock Tori in his arms

'That's good since the weather is going to be nice I picked out a sundress for her to wear to get her pictures taken and to wear home" Dianna says as she takes another bite of her food

"Do you want me to stay here again tonight or sleep at the house' he asks her as he lays Victoria down

"Stay here with me and Tori it's get lonely at night" Dianna says getting up to throw her trash away

"Okay I'll stay here tonight then' he says getting into bed and cuddling with Dianna

"The neonatologist that's taking care of Bella was in here, and she said that Bella might come home with Tori tomorrow cause she is getting better' Dianna says

"So she might come home tomorrow Kevin asks

"She might we'll wait and see the outcome" Dianna says cuddling closer to Kevin

They stay that way until Kevin has to go back to the set, and when he returns later on that night with Tori's car seat they fall asleep all snuggled together

(The next morning)

"Good morning Ms. Tori today is the day that you get to come home with mommy" Dianna says to her as she gets up to take a quick shower and step into her clothes she was going to wear home

Kevin wakes up a few minutes later and says hi to Tori before she is taken down to the nursery to be given a shot and her foot pricked

'Dianna I'm going down to the NICU to check on Bella to see how she is Kevin calls as he leaves the room

"Hey Vicky how's Bella doing" Kevin asks the nurse

"She is fine right now she came off the respirator a few minutes ago and is breathing on her own again, and her heart rate has been steady and stable, so in a little bit when her doctor comes in and she releases her I'll bring her down to Dianna's room" Vicky says with a smile

"Thanks for the update Vicky' Kevin says as he leaves with a happy feeling in his stomach

"Dianna good news Bella might come home today" Kevin says entering the room

"That's wonderful' she hugs hugging him

Both Kevin and Dianna get Victoria ready to go home when Vicky brings them a little surprise

"Hey look who just got cleared to go home" she says coming into the room with Bella

"This is the best day ever in my book" Dianna says going over to Bella's bag and getting her sundress out to wear home

Once both girls were ready two nurses came to take their pictures, and once the pictures were over Kevin and Dianna tweeted a pic of their girls in their sundress

"Okay Mrs. McHale ready to go home now" the nurse asks her when she brings in the wheelchair

"Ready" Dianna says getting into the wheelchair with Bella in her arms

"Dad where are you parked at' the nurse asks Kevin

"In the parking garage' he says buckling Tori in

"Okay let's head out' the nurse says as she begins pushing Dianna in the direction of the elevators

"Chris it's me can you put Bella's welcome home sign out cause she is coming home today as well" Kevin says on the phone

"Sure can do" Chris says hanging up the phone

After Kevin had secured both secured the girls in their car seats the family of four started home

**The story that will only feature Tori and Bella will be up this weekend it will be called Daddy girl's**

**Next Chapter: the first month with the kids**

**Review**


	19. First Month

**First month**

The new parents had an up and down roller coaster ride with exchanging words, breakdowns, and trying to figure out what they were doing, but in the end they finally figured it out

"Come on buddy daddy is going to introduce you to hockey" Corey says to Ethan as he takes him into the den to watch the game

"Corey he is only one month old he doesn't know what hockey is yet" Lea says from upstairs

"It's never too early to start" he says as he turns on the game

"Okay if he gets hungry I'll bring down a bottle" she says getting one out of the fridge and taking it down to him

"Okay dear hey buddy you are going to watch your first hockey game with daddy" he says when the game starts

(Chord's house)

After Mark dropped Naya off at the spa he decided to head over to Chord's house with Olivia

"Hey Mark hey Olivia come on in" Chord says as he opens the door while holding Sawyer

"Thank you Chord where's Heather" Mark asks

"I dropped her off at the spa as well" Chord response with a smile

"So its just you, me and kids while the wives are at the spa" Mark says putting Olivia's diaper bag down

"Yeah so what do you want to do" Chord asks

"Does Heather have a play gym around?" Mark asks

"Yeah why" Chord says

"We could put them on the play gym while we watch a game on television" Mark says

"Sounds like a plan to me" Chord says opening up Sawyer's play gym

"Has Olivia started sleeping through the night yet?" Chord ask laying Sawyer on the mat

"Yay so far we are able to catch up on our sleep and we love it" Mark says laying Olivia across from Sawyer

"That's good Sawyer just started sleeping through the night last night" Chord says turning on the television

(Chris's House)

Amber was at the studio working on her solo album while Chris watched Meadow

"Okay sweetie daddy is going to play with you on your play gym" he says laying her down

After ten minutes of playing Meadow starts smiling at her daddy

"You smiling for daddy huh hang on let daddy get his phone, so mommy can see your first smile" he says grabbing his phone and taking a picture of Meadow

Soon Meadow makes a sound with her lips

"You hungry pretty girl okay daddy will heat you up a bottle" he says picking her up and taking her to the kitchen for a bottle

(Jenna's house)

"You looking around huh pretty girl" Harry says to his daughter

Allie response with a big gummy smile

"Oh my gosh Jenna come quick" Harry calls from the family room

"What is it Harry' she says running into the family room

"Allie smiled for the first time" he response

"She did she" Jenna says picking Allie up from her play gym

"Yeah I think she is getting comfortable with us as her parents" he says

"Yeah she is later do you want to give her a bath before bed" Jenna asks

"Sure" he says taking Allie from Jenna and into the kitchen for a bottle

(Kevin's place)

"Okay Belle tummy time" Dianna says picking the little girl up from the bassinet

'You too Tori" Kevin says picking the other little girl up from the play-gym

"It's hard believe the girls are a month old already" Dianna says putting Bella on the ball

'Yeah l know it seems like yesterday we were holding them in our arms" Kevin says putting Tori on the other ball

During tummy time that day the girls started holding their head up a little bit

"Oh my gosh Dianna look at Tori" he says in shock

"Yeah Bella doing the same thing" Dianna says

"At least their head muscles are getting stronger" he says with a smile

"Yeah they are" Dianna says taking Bella off the ball and putting her back on the play gym

"Tori do you want to join your sister huh" he says putting her next to her sister on the play gym

"Hello Isabella you having fun huh" he asks her after he has set Tori down

Isabella gives her dad the biggest smile ever

"You smiling for daddy huh pretty girl" Dianna says when she sees Bella smile for the first time

"I guess she is let me try it on Victoria, and see if she smiles as well hey Victoria you having fun playing with your sister" he asks the other little girl

Victoria also gives her daddy a big gummy smile

"Well it's a two for one deal huh both girls started putting their head up, and now their smiling best day ever in my book" he says sitting back and watching the girls play

"Every day is a good day when I see you with the girls" Dianna says snuggling up to him

(Two days later on set)

Ryan set up a playroom for the cast, so when they weren't needed on set they could play with their kids, and the guys were in the playroom playing with their kids while the wives were shooting

"So Chris has Meadow start smiling, sleeping through the night or anything like that" Corey asks him

"Yeah a few days ago she started smiling, and just last night I'm pretty sure she started sleeping through the night which is a blessing in my book" Chris says playing with Meadow

"How about you Chord has Sawyer started during anything yet" Corey asks

"Yeah so far he is sleeping through the night, and he just started smiling didn't you buddy" Chord says as he picks up Sawyer

"Olivia is also sleeping through the night, and that's about it" Mark says

"Allie is smiling, sleeping through the night, and staying awake longer during the day, and me and Jenna have been enjoying it how about you Kevin how is life with twin?" Harry asks him

"Great seeing Victoria and Isabella every day I melt there is no better feeling then seeing my girls smile hold their head up longer now I hope is that they start sleeping through the night soon" Kevin says getting back into the wheelchair with Bella

"Let me guess you have to change Bella" Chris asks him

"Yeah could you watch Victoria for me until Dianna comes back" Kevin asks Chris

"Sure I'm sure Meadow would love to have a new playmate don't you Meadow" Chris says

"Is it okay we come with you too Kevin" Corey. Mark, and Chord asks

"Sure we'll be right back" Kevin, Corey, Mark, and Chord says as they leaves

"Hey baby girl how's mama little girl huh" Dianna says as she comes from shooting

"She's fine she is just playing with Meadow cause Kevin took Bella to get a dry or clean diaper on" Chris says

"So you're playing with Victoria huh Meadow" Amber says coming in

"When Chord and Kevin come back they are needed on set" Lea says coming in the room and over to where they had Ethan's toys at

"They will probably take the kids with them" Dianna says as she gets ready to feed Victoria

"Probably come on Chris we got to get ready for our next scene" Lea says getting up

"Okay coming Lea" Chris says as he good-bye to Meadow

Amber, Harry, and Dianna feed their girls and talk while the others were shooting

**Next Chapter: The Chapter that every parent dreads and that is Shots**

**Review**


	20. Shots

**Shots**

**In this chapter all the kids are two months old, and their stump has fallen off**

After Ethan was born Lea started looking for pediatricians for him and she found the perfect pediatrician to take him too and that pediatrician was Dr. Hyundai, so she scheduled Ethan's two month appointment with her

Naya recommended Heather to Olivia's pediatrician since Heather was having a hard time trying to find one for Sawyer, so Naya recommended her to Dr. Carolina a great pediatrician

Amber set Meadow's two month appointment with Dr. Hawaii

Jenna went with Ethan's pediatrician for Alexandria's two month's appointment

When Dianna found out the girls pediatrician moved to a different state she had to find a pediatrician quick for the girls first check-up, and she found fresh out of residency Dr. Liberty Nebraska

Ethan's and Alexandria's appointment

"Hi I'm Lea Michele, and I brought my son to his first appointment with Dr. Hyundai" Lea says to the receptionist

"Okay do you guys have insurance" the receptionist asks her

"Oh yes we do Corey" Lea says as she steps aside to let Corey handle the insurance matter while she took a seat next to Jenna who was holding Allie

"Hey Lea I didn't know Ethan's appointment was the same day as Allie's" Jenna says

"Yeah I didn't know until I saw you here" Lea says getting Ethan out

Lean and Jenna talk until the nurse calls Allie back for her check-up

"Alexandria Shum" the nurse calls from the doorway

"That's us" Jenna says getting up and following the nurse to the exam room

When the nurse closed the door Lea grabbed a book from the diaper bag and started reading it to Ethan

(In the exam room)

"This is Allie's first check-up with Dr. Hyundai I presume" the nurse says looking at Allie's chart

"Yes it is" Harry says

"Okay if you could undress her we will take her to be weighed and measured" the nurse says

After Allie was undressed Jenna took her to be weighed and measured on the baby scale

"Okay by the looks of it she has gained a pound since her birth, and is a little longer at twenty inches" the nurse says writing down Allie's weight and height

After Allie was weighed and measured Jenna took her back to the room to wait for the doctor to come and give Allie a clean bill of health

"How many shots does Allie have to get?" Harry asks Jenna

"At least five at least" Jenna says covering Allie up with the blanket so she doesn't get cold

"Oh great" Harry says taking a seat

"Don't worry we'll be here with her" Jenna says as there was a knock at the door

"Knock knock you must be the Shum's" Dr. Hyundai says as she enters the exam room

"Yes I'm Harry and this is my wife Jenna" Harry says introducing himself to the doctor

"So Allie's here for her first check-up and some shots I presume" Dr. Hyundai says looking at the chart

"That's correct" Jenna says

"Okay let me take a look at here" the doctor says putting on her stethoscope

Dr. Hyundai checked Allie's ears, heart and lungs before giving Allie her shots

"The first shot I am going to give her DTaP shot that will prevent against whooping cough" Dr. Hyundai says as she explains what the first shot is

"Don't worry Allie daddy's right here" Harry says comforting Allie

When Dr. Hyundai gave the first shot you could Allie's cries from the waiting room

"Man Allie must don't like getting shots" Corey says when he hears Allie

"Must not" Lea says getting a toy from the diaper bag to distract Ethan with

Dr. Hyundai gave Allie the Hib shot and the polio shot before putting a bandage on her leg

"Okay I would like to see Allie again in two months for her four month checkup, and maybe another shot" Dr. Hyundai says before leaving the room

"Thank you doctor" Jenna says before getting Allie dressed

Once Allie was dressed Harry and Jenna went up to the window paid for the appointment, and set up Allie's four month check-up and left

"Man we could hear Allie's screams from the waiting room" Corey says when he sees Harry and Jenna come out

"Yeah but since Dr. Hyundai is a balloon sculpture person she made Allie a giraffe to help calm her

"Sweet we got a good doctor" Corey says sitting back in the chair waiting for Ethan's name to be called

"Well we be better go" Jenna says leaving the doctor's office

"Yeah so you on set tomorrow" Lea says as Jenna and Harry leave

Soon Ethan's name was called to get his check-up and his shots

"Monteith, Ethan" the nurse says from the doorway

"Let's go Corey" Lea says as she gets up and heads to the exam room where Ethan is going to be

"Right behind you dear" he says following her with Ethan

The nurse did the same thing with Ethan as she did with Allie take his weight and his measurements

"He has gained two pounds since his birth and grew two inches as well" the nurse says

"Well he inherited my appetite after al" Corey says picking up his son and taking him back to the exam room

"Hello Hello I'm Dr. Hyundai Ethan's pediatrician, and I'm going to give him a full checkup to make sure he is healthy as can be' Dr. Hyundai says introducing herself to Corey and Lea

Dr. Hyundai begins checking Ethan over from his ears all the way down to the bottom of his little toes

"Ethan checks out perfectly, and now I got to give him four shots for his two month check-up" Dr. Hyundai says as she gets the needles ready

While Ethan was getting his shots Lea looked away, and Corey stayed right by Ethan's side the entire time to comfort him while Dr. Hyundai was giving the shots

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Ethan screamed when Dr. Hyundai gave the last shot

"Is it over" Lea asked

"Yeah it's over Corey says as he begins dressing Ethan

"Since Ethan was such a good patient he gets an elephant balloon" Dr. Hyundai handing Lea the balloon animal

After Corey had Ethan dressed they paid for the appointment set up Ethan's four month appointment, and left

(Dr. Carolina office)

Since Dr. Carolina was behind on patients the nurse put Olivia and Sawyer together in the same room

"Olivia is starting to look like you Naya" Heather says when she sees the little girl's skin color

"Thank you Heather, and Sawyer getting big as well he must of grown and inch since the last time I saw him" Naya says as she undresses Olivia

"Of course he has Chord's height" Heather says with a chuckle

Soon one of Dr. Carolina's nurses came and got Olivia, so she could be weighed and measured, and Naya returns with her a few minutes later

"Well has she gained some, and grown an inch" Heather asks

"Yeah she gained two pounds, and grew an inch that's a long way from her weight of six pounds and seventeen inches when she was born" Naya says putting on Olivia's robe so she wouldn't get cold

"Yeah it feels like Sawyer gained an ounce or two since his birth, so we'll find out when he goes get weighed" Heather says

"Hello I'm Dr. Carolina I'm going to be Olivia's and Sawyer's pediatrician" Dr. Carolina says when he enters the room

"If you bring Sawyer we can weigh and measure him" the nurse says as Heather gets up to follow the nurse

Dr. Carolina checks Olivia all over before giving her shots, and when Heather returns with Sawyer Dr. Carolina checks him over, and gives him his shots and leaves

"Well how much does he weigh" Naya asks when she is dressing Olivia

"He has gain a pound and five ounces since his birth, and inch" Heather says as she dresses Sawyer

"After do you want to hit the mall" Naya asks strapping Olivia in

'sure why not nothing else to do today" Heather says strapping a screaming Sawyer into his carrier

"But first we should drop the kids off with the husbands" Naya says with a chuckle

"Yeah I think so" Heather says as they leave the office

(Dr. Hawaii's office)

Amber was back in the recording studio her new album, so that left Chris to take Meadow to her first appointment with Dr. Hawaii

"Meadow Colfer for Dr. Hawaii" Chris says to the receptionist

"Okay I'll let the doctor know you're here" the receptionist says as Chris fills out a slip of paper for Meadow

"Okay sweetie let's go over here and sit and wait for our name to be called he says taking a seat in the waiting room and getting a toy for her to play with

(Thirty minutes later)

"Colfer, Meadow" the nurse calls from the door

"That's us come on Meadow" he says picking her up and following the nurse to the exam room

"This I Meadow's first visit with Dr. Hawaii?" the nurse asks

"Yes it is she is supposed to have her two month check-up, and maybe some shots" Chris says laying Meadow down on the exam table

"Okay first we will need to see how much she weighs, and if she has grown since her birth" the nurse says getting the baby scale from under the table

"Do I need to undress her or anything?" he asks the nurse

"Dr. Hawaii is not that kind of doctor when babies come in for visits he like them to have their clothes on and be comfortable" the nurse says with a smile

"Okay sweetie daddy going to lay you down on the scale, so he can see how much you weigh" he says laying her down on the scale

"She has gained a couple ounces since the last time she was here" the nurse says writing down Meadow's weight and getting ready to measure her height

When the nurse started measuring Meadow's head she started to cry

"May I" Chris asks the nurse

"Sure" she says handing him the measuring tape

"Okay baby girl can daddy measure your head sweet girl' he says to her

When Meadow hears her daddy's voice she smiles up at him as he measures her head and the rest of her, and when Chris was done he handed the tape back to the nurse and picked Meadow up and put her back on the exam table

"Dr. Hawaii will be in a few minutes" the nurse says as she leaves

"Okay pretty girl do you want daddy to read you a story while we wait' he asks her

Soon Amber comes into the exam room

"Sorry I'm late I stopped in the middle of the CD to come and be with my baby girl during her appointment" Amber says getting Meadow from Chris's arms

"It's okay the doctor didn't come in" he says putting the book back in the diaper bag

"Good afternoon I'm doctor Hawaii, and I'm Meadow's pediatrician, and I assume you guys are her parents" the doctor says coming into the room

"Yes we are" Chris stands up to greet the doctor

"So if you could put her down on the exam table, so I can examine her, and after I have examined her if you could pull down her pants, so I can administer her shots" Dr. Hawaii says

Once the doctor has examined Meadow Chris pulled down her pants so the doctor can give her shots in the leg

"The first shot is the DTaP shot" Dr. Hawaii says as Amber looks away

Meadow screams her full head off

"It's okay sweetie daddy's here' Chris says as he comforts Meadow

"Sir I don't like parents comforting their children while they are getting their shots" Dr. Hawaii says as he gets the second shot ready

"Well sorry since I'm her father I would like to comfort her when she is in pain or scared" Chris says pulling Meadow's pants back up, and picking her up

"Could you please put her back on the table, so I can finish giving her shots" Dr. Hawaii says

"No not after the tone you used with me I think we are pulling Meadow's files and taking her to Dr. Connecticut who is a great pediatrician, and lets parents comfort their children during their shots" Chris says as he walks out the door

"I agree with him you have disrespected us in every way possible, so if you could give me my daughter's file we would be on our way without paying you" Amber says as she takes Meadow's files and leaves

(Dr. Nebraska's office)

"I hope he can tell the girls apart' Kevin says as he pushes the stroller

"Don't worry he will this time I put Victoria's shirt on that has her name on, and Isabella has her name on her shirt" Dianna says as they approach the office

"Well we must be her first patients cause this place is quiet" Kevin says when they enter the office

"Yeah look on the bright side the waiting room is inviting with a play area in the corner" Dianna says as she approaches the window

"Yes Victoria and Isabella McHale to see Dr. Nebraska" Dianna says to the receptionist

"Okay do you guys have insurance?" the receptionist asks her

'Yes we do" Dianna says pulling out their insurance card

"Thank you we will call you back in a few seconds" the receptionist says handing Dianna back the insurance

"We must we her first patients cause she doesn't have anybody yet" she says as her phone rings

"Yes Amber what's up" Dianna says as she answers the phone

"Do you have a pediatrician you guys can recommended cause Meadow can't get into Dr. Connecticut at all" Amber says

"Yeah there is a new pediatrician that goes by the name of Liberty Nebraska and she is the girls pediatrician, so maybe Chris could bring her down cause the only patients that she has is Victoria and Isabella" Dianna says

"Thanks Hey Chris Your Taking Meadow to Dr. Nebraska While I'm At The Studio" Amber says as she hangs up

When Dianna walks back into the waiting room she sees that Kevin must of took the girls back, so she joins them

"Sorry about that babe Amber called and she needed a pediatrician for Meadow, so I recommended her to Dr. Nebraska" Dianna says as she enter the exam room

'That's okay we're just getting ready to weigh the girls" Kevin says

"I'll do Victoria and you can do Bella" Dianna says with a smile

"Sounds like a plan" he says

"Okay mom can you lay Victoria down on the scale" the nurse asks nicely

"Okay sweetie mommy going to lay you down se we can see how much you weigh" Dianna says laying Victoria down on the scale

"She is ten pounds even and now to measure her" the nurse says measuring Victoria's head and her length

"She has definitely grown a little bit didn't you" the nurse says to Victoria

"Okay Bella your turn" Kevin says laying Bella down on the scale

When Bella was placed on the scale she didn't like it at all

"What's wrong Bella you don't like this I'll be quick with the measuring" the nurse says as she measures Isabella quickly

"It's okay daddy didn't go anywhere he is right here" he says picking her up and comforting her

"Dr. Nebraska will be in soon" the nurse says as she leaves

"If Bella doesn't like to be measure she will definitely hate the shots" Dianna says with a chuckle

"I don't want to think about that now" Kevin says as he plays with Bella

"Good afternoon my name is Dr. Nebraska and this must be Victoria, and this must be Isabella" the doctor says as she figures out the twins

"You're correct this is Victoria and that is Isabella" Dianna says with a smile

"Well Victoria do you want to be first to get a checkup" Dr. Nebraska asks

Victoria gives the doctor a big grin

"Okay come on up and me see if your healthy" Dr. Nebraska says as she begins examining Tori

After she has examined Tori she tries to examine Bella, but Bella didn't want to go with the doctor

"You shy Bella" Kevin asks her

Bella just looks up at her daddy

"See Bella I'm friendly I'll show you I'll give daddy a checkup to show I am friendly" Dr. Nebraska says as she examines Kevin

"See it's not so bad sweetie if you want to stay in daddy's arms that's fine' he says to her

Bella lets Dr. Nebraska examine her as well after her examination she gave both girls a balloon, and a stuff animal from the animal bin that was in the room to hold onto while she gave them their shots

"This next part I'm sure they won't like me for it's time for the shots, and Bella would you like to go first this time" she asks the little girl

Bella let's the doctor give her shots, but they were in the leg, so she wasn't happy at all during the procedure so she screamed really loud, and Dianna could look when Bella was getting her shot

"There we you were so brave for that you get a sticker" Dr. Nebraska says as she pulls out a sticker for Bella

"Now you Victoria" Dr. Nebraska says as she gives Tori her shots

When Tori got her shots Bella reaches out and grabbed her sister's hand, and Dianna didn't look again

"You were brave so you get a sticker as well" Dr. Nebraska says handing Tori a sticker

"That went better than expected" Dianna says as she puts Tori in her car seat

"Yeah I am surprised that only Bella screamed when she got her shots" Kevin says putting Bella in her car seat

**If anyone has an idea for a chapter PM me and I will write it**

**Next Chapter: Two month milestones**

**Review**


	21. Two months

**Two months old**

(Lea's house)

It was the typical hockey night at the Monteith house Corey and Ethan were on the couch watching the game and Lea was upstairs making cookies, and during commercials Corey would play with Ethan

"Hey buddy would you like to play with one of the soft balls that daddy gave you huh" he asks him

Ethan touch the ball for a few seconds before letting his daddy know that he needs changed

"Okay buddy we have some time before the game comes back on, so daddy will change you" he says going up to Ethan's room to change him

'Does Ethan need changed?" Lea asks when she sees Corey

"Yeah don't worry I got it you have been taking care of him mostly, so I am going to give you a break and I'm going to take care of him" Corey says with a smile

"Okay a bottle will be waiting when you come back down" she response as Corey goes up to change Ethan

(Chord's house)

Chord was at home with Sawyer cause Heather was on set shooting, and he was strapping Sawyer's bib on him, so he could eat lunch

"Okay buddy since your bib is on you how about daddy feeds you some lunch, and maybe afterwards we could go and see mommy" he says as he grabs a bottle from the fridge

"There we go buddy drink up" Chord says as Sawyer begins to drink the formula when the phone rang

"Hey Chord it's Lea" Lea says on the other side

"What's up" Chord says

"Tomorrow since you and Heather are going to be on set I was thinking maybe in-between scenes the kids can have their first play date with each other like to get one another" Lea says

"Yeah that sounds good I'll just talk it over with Heather" Chord says

"Okay see you tomorrow" Lea says hanging up the phone

"Bye Lea" Chord says hanging up the phone

Once Sawyer was finished with his bottle Chord put it in the sink and went change him and headed off to set

(Naya's house)

"Hey sweet girl you playing huh?" Naya asks Olivia

Olivia looks up at mommy and gives her a gummy smile

"How's about mommy join you since daddy is working" Naya says sitting right besides Olivia

After five minutes Olivia rolls from her back to her side so she could see mommy better

"Oh my goodness baby girl you rolled for mommy" she says as she picks Olivia up and gives her kisses

"Let's go brush that pretty hair of yours to make you pretty for daddy pretty girl" she says taking Olivia to her room

(Chris house)

As usual Amber was at the studio finishing up her album, and Chris was at the house watching Meadow, and she was on her play mat trying to roll on her one side

"You trying to roll huh sweet girl" Chris says as he watches her

Meadow looks up at her dad and gives him a gummy smile

"Don't worry you'll roll over soon enough baby girl, but first I think I should put a bib on you so you don't ruin your pretty clothes" he says strapping a bib on her when the phone rings

"Colfer household Chris speaking" Chris says when he picks ups the phone

"Hey Chris its Naya, and I just off the phone with Lea and she suggested tomorrow on set the kids should have their first play date" Naya says

"That sounds great I got to talk to Amber about it I'm sure she will be onboard with it cause me and her have to be on set tomorrow anyway" Chris says

"See you and Meadow tomorrow" Naya says as she hangs up

"Will do bye Naya" Chris says hanging up the phone and attending to Meadow

(Jenna's house)

Harry was away, and that left Jenna and Allie home alone

"Well Allie it's just me and you what do you want to do today?" Jenna asks her

Allie makes an O shape with her mouth

"Okay baby girl mama will feed you' Jenna says as she gets situated in a comfy chair in the family room, and gets ready to nurse Allie

"Drink up pretty girl" she says as she watches Allie nurse

When Allie was done nursing, and Jenna burped her Jenna put her down on the play gym to play while she answer a text she got from Chris

"Well Allie tomorrow you are going to meet Ethan, Olivia, Sawyer, Meadow, Victoria and Isabella for the first time cause tomorrow you are going to have your first play date" she says to their daughter

When Allie hears that she smiles real big

"I knew you would be excited to meet them" Jenna says as she tickles her tummy

(Kevin's house)

Kevin was alone with Isabella cause Dianna took Victoria out to do some shopping

"Well Bella do you want to go a walk pretty girl?" he asks her

She response with a gummy smile

"I take that as a yes" he says as he picks her up and puts her in the princess stroller

"Sophie you want to go for a walk too" he asks his dog

Sophie comes running towards

"I'll get you leashed up, and I'll take you for a bit of a walk with Bella" he says leashing her up

During the walk Bella was awake the entire time, and was trying to reach for objects that were out of her reach, and Kevin took Bella and Sophie to a dog park that was by their house

"You want to play Sophie?" he asks her when he reaches down and grabs a Frisbee from the bottom of the stroller

Kevin and Bella played with Sophie for thirty minutes before heading home to drop off Sophie, so he could take Bella to a regular playground to let her swing on the swings for a bit

"Here we are Bella daddy's going to push you on the swings for a little bit" he says as he gets her out of the stroller and puts her in the swing

"Hey Kevin I didn't know you were here too" Chris says when he pushed Meadow onto the playground

"Yeah I decided to bring Bella out for some fresh air" Kevin says as he continues to push Bella in the baby swing

"I decided to do the same with Meadow until I put a swing in the backyard for her" Chris says putting Meadow in the swing next to Bella

Kevin and Chris tweeted a pic of both of their girls swinging in the swings

"I take it Dianna took Tori leaving Bella with you" Chris says as he continues to push Meadow

"Yeah I figured I take this day as a father daughter bonding day, and so far it's been great we been playing all day, and when she went down for her nap I took the opportunity to take a nap with her" Kevin says smiling

"Oh tomorrow do you have to do some scenes as Artie?" Chris asks getting Meadow out of the swing

"Yeah why" Kevin says doing the same with Bella

"Well Lea wants to have a play date with all the kids tomorrow" Chris says buckling Meadow in the stroller

"I got to see if Dianna has to do any scenes if she does you will see us there with both girls" Kevin says buckling Bella in her stroller

"See you tomorrow then" Chris says

"Yeah see ya" Kevin says as he pushes Bella home

"There we go Bella we're home again daddy going to put you on the play gym, so you can tucker yourself out" Kevin says laying Bella down on the play gym and sitting down next to her

As soon as Kevin put Bella on the play gym she went from her back to her right side to face her daddy

"Did you roll over Bella, so you can see daddy better baby girl" he says

Bella gives her daddy a big gummy smile

"Now both of you are rolling soon you guys will be completely rolling, so mommy and daddy have to keep their eye on the both of you" he says as he tickles her belly

After ten minutes Bella started getting tired, and Kevin gave her a bottle and put her down

"Hey Kevin I'm home" Dianna says coming in the house with a awake Victoria

"Hew sweetie hey Tori did you have a good day with mommy" he says as he takes her from Dianna

"Yeah we did I tried to hide her from the paparazzi which was real hard cause they were all over the place" she says as she brings in Tori's stroller

"Bella's down for her nap, and I should put Tori down as well" he says taking Tori to the nursery

"She was getting sleepy in the car on the way home" Dianna says as she heads back out to grab the bags from the trunk

"Have a good nap sweet girl daddy will see you when you wake up" he says kissing Tori as she shuts her little blue eyes

"Dianna I saw Chris at the playground when I took Bella to play for a little bit, and he said that Lea is going to have a play date for all the kids so set, so they get to know each other a little bit, and he asked me to ask you if you have any scenes" Kevin says existing the nursery

"I don't have to be on set tomorrow, so you can take the girls to set" she says with a smile

"Okay if you want to see the girls any time just come down to set to see them" he says as he kisses her

"Thanks since you said that I will go to set tomorrow it couldn't hurt to see everyone" she says with a smile

(The next day)

"Hey buddy today is the day you get to meet everyone" Lea says picking Ethan up from his car seat

"You ready to meet the rest of the bunch Olivia" Naya says getting Olivia out of her car seat

"Hi Buddy today you meet your best friends" Chord says getting Sawyer out of his car seat and heading for his trailer

Since both Chris and Amber were both needed on set Amber got Meadow out of her car seat

"Okay Allie here we are today is the day of your first play group" Harry says getting Allie out of her car seat

"Hey Bella you ready for your first play date" Kevin says getting Bella from her car seat

"You ready Tori to meet some new friends instead of playing with your sister" Dianna asks Tori when she gets her from her car seat

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The play date**

**If you read Daddy's girls Kevin will take Tori and both girls to the park**


	22. Attention

**Attention readers**

**With Valentine's day coming up I am going to be writing a Valentine's day chapter of the following stories**

**Our Gatekeeper (The Valentine's day chapter with Artie, Sammy, Anna, and Quinn)**

**Daddy's girls (Kevin & Dianna have a night away from the girls**

**The Glee cast Pregnancy Pact (The couples celebrate valentine's day)**

**Life with the Hummel-Abrams (Kurt & Artie enjoy a night to themselves)**

**We are so getting back together (Artie & Tina celebrate Valentine's day) **

**Plus i apologize i don't have beta reader the only program that i have is microsoft word, and that's about it, but don't worry the next chapter of the Glee pregnancy pact will be up today along with daddy's girls, and We are so getting back together**


	23. Valentine's

**Valentine's Day**

Corey was planning Lea's special Valentine's Day for weeks, and he even arranged for Lea's friend Jonathan to watch Ethan while they go out for their special Valentine's Day date

"Come on Lea we're going to be late" Corey calls from the foyer

"Okay I'm coming well how I look" she says coming down the steps in a nice dress and a necklace to match

"You look studding" he says when the doorbell rings

"Well that must be Jonathan" Corey says opening the door for him

"Hey Jon nice of you to baby sit on such short notice" Corey says greeting Jonathan

"No problem I love spending time with Ethan he is just perfect" Jonathan says smiling

"Thank you Jonathan the numbers are by the number, and Ethan is ready for bed all you have to do is give him a bottle and put him down" Lea says explaining it all to Jonathan

"Lea I got this go have a good time and don't you worry about a thing if anything big happens I'll get it on film" Jonathan says showing her his phone

"Bye Ethan mommy loves you" she says handing the baby off to Jonathan and follows behind Corey

"Lea you are going to love this place, but first close your eyes I'm going to give you your present" he says reaching down to the side of the car door to grab Lea's present from the pocket of the car door

"Okay Corey I'm ready" she says closing her eyes

"Ready and open them" he says opening the jewelry box

"Corey its gorgeous how did you find a necklace that had Ethan's birthstone in" she asks him

"Let's just say it's special" he says as he kisses her and gets out to open Lea's door for her

"Well let's go to dinner" Lea says as they walk arm in arm into the Italian restaurant

(Chord's house)

Chord was busy trying to get the minute details done, so he and Heather could go out for Valentine's Day

"Heather come on we're going to be late" he says from the bottom of the steps

"Okay I'm coming let me finish up my make-up then we can go" she calls from the master

While Chord waited for her to get done with her make-up the baby-sitter who was going to watch Sawyer showed up

"Good evening Mr. Overstreet my name is Lexi and I will be Sawyer's baby sitter this evening" Lexi says introducing herself

"Hi Lexi the number of where you can reach us are by the phone along with the pediatrician's number and all that. There is an extra bottle in the fridge if he gets hungry" Chord says explaining all of this to Lexi

"I got it Mr. Overstreet go have a great time Sawyer is in good hands" Lexi says as Heather comes down in a nice dress and heels and they leave to go to a French restaurant for dinner

(At the restaurant)

"I knew I had to get you something for Valentine's Day, so here it is" he says giving her a box to open

"Chord its gorgeous" she says when she sees the tennis bracelet that was in the box

"Of course I know I to treat my lady right on Valentine's Day" he says

"That's why I love you" she says as they kiss

(Chris's house)

Darrin was coming over to watch Meadow while Chris took Amber out to see a movie on Valentine's Day

"Hey Chris Happy V day" Darrin says coming in the house

'Happy V day to you as well come I have to show you Meadow she has gotten so big since the last time you watched her" Chris says leading Darrin into where Meadow is

"Oh my goodness Chris she has gotten bigger and prettier" Darrin says when Chris gets Meadow out of the playpen

"Why thank you Darrin" Chris says as he hands Meadow over to Darrin

"Well Chris I'm ready to see that movie" Amber says standing in the doorway

"Darrin the number are by the phone and we will be home as soon as the movie is over" Chris says as they walk out the door

'Come on Meadow how about some play time with uncle Darrin" he says as he takes the little girl into the family room where her toys were

(Naya's house)

Mark took Naya to a Spanish restaurant for their Valentine's Day dinner

"Good evening Mr. Salling my name is Minnie and I will be Olivia's baby sitter this evening" Minnie says when Mark open the door

"Hello Minnie Olivia is ready for bed, so all you have to do is give her bottle and put her to bed" Mark says as he show Minnie where Olivia is

"Are there any numbers I should know about" Minnie asks

"Yeah all the numbers are by the phone just in case of emergency" Mark says as Naya comes down in a stunning dress

"Okay baby I'm ready" Naya says

"Let's go out for Valentine's day" Mark says as they walk out the door

(At the restaurant)

"Naya I have a surprise for you" he says to her

"Okay what is it?" she asks him

"First you have to close your eyes" he says as she closes her eyes

When her eyes were closed he had the mariachi band come over, and play a romantic love song for her

"Okay Naya you can open your eyes now" he says as she opens her eyes

"Mark this is the best Valentine's Day gift anyone has ever given me" she says tearing up

"Nothing too good for my girl" he says as they kiss

(Harry & Jenna)

The day before Valentine's day Harry and Jenna had a bit of a fight, so they decided to keep their distance on the sweetest day of the year

(Kevin's place)

"Hi Kevin man you look nice this evening" Grant says coming in to watch the girls while Kevin took Dianna out for Valentine's day

"Why thank you Grant both Tori and Bella are ready for bed, so you can play with them until they get sleepy, and that's when you can give them their bottle and put them to sleep" Kevin says smiling

"Kevin I got this I watched the girls many times" Grant says

"Well Kevin how do I look" Dianna says coming out of the bedroom in a stunning dress

"Dianna you look absolutely stunning" Kevin says as he kisses her

"Why thank you Kevin" she says

"Bye girls be good for Uncle Grant while were gone" Kevin says as he kisses both girls on the forehead

Bella wasn't fond of her parents leaving her

"What's wrong sweetie mommy and daddy will be right back we promise" Dianna says when she picks Bella up to comfort her

Bella does not want her mommy and daddy go for some reason

"We could bring her with us cause we are not going to a fancy restaurant for our Valentine's day" Kevin says smiling

"Well where are we going then?" she asks him

"It's a surprise" he says smiling

"Okay Bella we will be back I promise" Dianna says putting Bella back down

Bella was not having nothing of it

"Okay baby girl you can come with mommy and daddy on their dinner date" Dianna says picking Bella up

"It's okay Dianna I planned for this" Kevin says picking up the packed diaper bag and heading out to the car to buckle Bella in

As they got closer to Dianna's Valentine's day surprise Kevin asked Dianna to cover her eyes and he pulled in to where the surprise was, and Once he parked the car he got out put Bella in the stroller and guided Dianna to where they were going to have dinner at

"Okay Dianna open your eyes" he says

"Kevin what are we doing in the choir room" she asks him

"While since the budget didn't allow for us to have a nice romantic dinner I decided that I bring you to set, and we have Valentine's day by candle light" he says lightening some candles and putting the biggest arrangement of roses on the piano

During dinner Bella got a little fussy, so Kevin held her while he fed Dianna the thriple chocolate cake he made for her

"What's wrong sweetie are you not feeling good?" he asks her as he rubs her back

"It's going around Tori had it last week, and now Bella sick" Dianna says

"Well open the present I got you while I check Bella's temperature" he says reaching into the diaper bad and pulling out the baby thermometer

"Kevin it gorgeous" she says when she sees the locket that has the girls in

"Wait there's more" he says as he waits for the thermometer to beep

He gave her chocolates, a heart necklace, a bracelet, and a stuffed bear

"Well Bella officially sick her temp is 99.9" he says when it finally beeps

"It's okay sweetie mommy will take care of you all day tomorrow" Dianna says as she strokes Bella's little hand

Soon Bella spits up all over her daddy's t-shirt that has a picture of a tux on it

"It's okay sweetie daddy's not mad at you he knows you're not feeling well, so he is going to give you to mommy while he changes into something better" he says hand Bella over Dianna

"Come here baby girl while mommy has you she will give you your present" she says as she reaches under the table for Bella's first Valentine's present

"Happy Valentine's day sweetie" she says giving the baby a pink bear

"There we go all better ready for the next part of you Valentine's gift" he says coming back as Artie

"Yeah where are we going now?" she asks him

"I thought I would take you to the highest point inn L.A, and you can see the whole town light up" he says picking up a fussy Bella

"Kevin your too modest" she says following him out with the stroller

"Nothing too good for the mother of my daughters" he says as they get in the car to go to the highest point in town

"Kevin this is great" she says when they arrive at the destination

"Look up by the Hollywood sign I think you would find something extra special" he says getting a sleeping Bella from the car

"Oh Kevin I would love to love you for a thousand years" she says when she sees the sign that read

"Dianna will you love me for a thousand years"

And they seal that with a kiss under the stars with Bella between them

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Play date for sure**


	24. Playdate

**Play date**

Since the play date was Lea's idea's she arrived on set thirty minutes early

"Here we go buddy want to play with some toys while mommy gets set up for your play date" she says sitting him down in his bumper to play with some toys

"Hi Lea we're here where should I put Sawyer at?" Heather asks coming in the nursery

"Right besides Ethan so they can get to know each other better" Lea says smiling

"Okay buddy you want to play with Ethan for a little bit while mommy goes gets her make-up done, but don't worry daddy going to be right here with you" Heather says as she sets Sawyer down and heads to make-up

"Morning Lea what do you have planned for the play date" Chris asks coming into the room with Meadow

"Oh you will have to wait and see when everyone gets here" she says smiling

"Hey Sawyer you playing with Ethan?" Chord asks when he comes in the room dressed as Sam

"Yes he seems to love having a little playmate" Lea says smiling

"That's good daddy will be right here if you need me" Chord says stand in a separate area away from Sawyer

"Hi Lea where should I put Meadow?" Chris asks coming in with her

"Over there by the girl's area" Lea says as Chris heads over there to set Meadow down

Soon Naya and Jenna came in with Olivia and Allie and they set their girls down while they went to get their hair and make-up done, and their fathers came in to watch them. Lastly Kevin and Dianna came in with Tori and Bella

"Okay everyone while we wait for Mr. Murphy to come and get us we are going to sit in a circle and go around the room and introduce everybody" Lea says happily as she puts Ethan on her lap

"This is Ethan Monteith" Lea says as she introduces Ethan to his new little friends

"This is Meadow Colfer" Chris says with a smile

"This is Sawyer Overstreet" Chord says with a smile

"Of course this is Olivia Salling" Mark says adjusting Olivia on his lap

"This is the lovely Alexandria Shum" Jenna says trying to make Allie wave to her new friends

"This little cutie that I have is Victoria McHale" Dianna says as she quickly hands Victoria off to Kevin so she can go shoot

"And the other cutie that I have is Isabella McHale Victoria's twin sister" Kevin says smiling

"Since everyone has been introduce we are going to do arm and leg movements with the little ones, so their muscles can become stronger" Lea says as she lays Ethan down on his hockey blanket

"This is going to be interesting how am I going to do two girls at once?" Kevin asks as he lays Bella down on her blanket

"I'll help you Kevin I'm sure Mark will be okay without me besides him for a couple minutes" Naya says as she sits next to her friend

"Thanks Naya I'm still getting used to handling them by myself when Dianna is away" Kevin says as he starts moving Bella's little legs around

Once the babies have had their legs warmed up Lea made sure that everyone had a flashlight, and that their partner or co-star was going to shine the light for the babies to follow

"Oh my gosh Chris, Isabella is following your light for some reason" Kevin says with a laugh

"By Joe she is I guess her and Meadow are going to be friends after this" Chris says with a laugh

Tori didn't like having the lights off, so Grant took her out of the room until Dianna came back. Corey turned the lights back on, and everyone played a telephone game with the babies

"You talking to mommy Meadow" Amber says when she gives Meadow her playphone

"It seems the kids like this this Lea" Naya says smiling

"Yeah I did a little research of what we can do with them to engage in play a little bit" Lea says as she hands Ethan off so she can go shoot

"I think it's time for a time-out because i think the kids needs changed" Corey says as he picks up Ethan and takes him to the changing table to change him

"Yeah I think so too" Mark, Chord, Chris, and Kevin say together as they get up to change the kids

Once the kids had either a dry diaper or a clean diaper on Corey continued playgroup until everyone was ready for lunch

"Okay Sawyer mommy will feed you" Heather says as she sits in the rocking chair and begins feeding Sawyer his lunch

The girls and Kevin sat in the rocking chairs and talked while the kids were eating, and once lunch time was over Kevin and Dianna left to put the girls down in a separate room for nap

"Did everyone bring their swimsuits" Lea asks

"Yeah" they all say when they were eating lunch

"When the babies wake up we are going to let the guys have some fun with them out in the baby pool that we brought"

"Lea that is a great idea I want to see how Sawyer looks in his swim trunks" Heather says before taking a bite of her lunch

"Me too I can't wait to see Meadow in her little swimsuit" Amber says with a chuckle

"Wait to you see Tori's and Bella's swim suits" Dianna says

"What are you girls talking about" Mark says coming into the lunch area

"We are talking about the next activity that is planned that involves the guys putting on their swim trunks, and getting into the three baby pools that we have with the kids for a little splash fest" Lea says smiling

"Oh great since I am going to have the girls I am going to get soaked to the bone" Kevin says hitting his head on the table

'Now that's going to be hilarious to see which girl can kick the highest and the fastest" Harry says

While the girls got the kids in their swimsuits, and the guys changed into their swim trunks and almost everyone who was on set came out to see the big splash that was going to happen outside the studio

'Here we go Corey here's Ethan" Lea says handing Corey their little boy

"Come on buddy ready for you first experience with water?" he asks him as he stands by the pool and waits for the other dads to show up

Mark, Chris, Harry, Chord, and Kevin showed up and stood by the big baby pool waiting instructions from Lea

"Okay dads place the babies in the water" Lea says as the fathers place the babies in the water

Once the babies were in the water they started kicking their little legs to see what was this clear fluid that was in front of them, and once they saw it was something that gets them wet they started kicking a little faster to get their daddies wet

"Tori, Bella you are getting daddy all soak and wet" Kevin says when they totally get him wet

"Hey at least you found what they do identical" Mark says

"Very funny Mark" Kevin says with a smirk

"Have some fun with it the girls are enjoying getting you wet" Dianna says with a chuckle as she films the scene in front of her

"Okay I'll do it for the girls" Kevin says as he lets the girls continue getting him wet

"Allie is having a blast" Harry says as he watches Allie kick her legs at the water while getting her and daddy wet

"I think when she gets a little older I might sign her up for swim lessons, and guess who's taking her" Jenna says

"Me?" Harry asks

"Yup" Jenna says with a smile

"Jenna that's not a bad idea I'm sure Sawyer would love to spend some one on one time with daddy at swim class" Heather says smiling

"Let me guess I'm taking Olivia to swim class in three months" Mark says

"You bet' Naya says

"Dianna how am I going to handle two girls at swim class?" Kevin asks

'You can ask Grant or one of your friends to come with you silly" Dianna says as she continues to watch the girls splash

After the babies have splash for an hour the mom's took them to get out of their wet swim suits and into their dry clothes once again, so they can go down for their nap

"Meadow loves the water she does that at bath time when I bath her" Chris says drying himself off

"Yeah so does Olivia at night I bath her, so Naya can have some time to herself" Marks says going back to his trailer

Since the babies fell asleep in their parents trailer the mom just laid them down on the couch and propped up the edge, so they wouldn't fall off the bed

**Review**

**Next chapter four months old or swim class?**

**Pm me if you want me to write when the kids turn four months, or fast forward to six months when the dads go to swim class**

**Plus since I am writing the Daddy's girls story feel free to write about the other families, and their experiences with their kids**


	25. Swim class

**Swim Class**

(Six months later)

The girls kept their half of the bargain and signed the babies up for their very first swim class at the community center that Saturday

"It looks like we're the first one's here Meadow" Chris says as he adjust her in his arms

"Hey Chris how are you today?" Harry asks walking up with Allie in his arms

"Good Meadow hasn't been feeling too great" Chris says as he rubs Meadow's back

"Let me guess she is starting to cut teeth" Harry response

"Yeah I take it Allie is too" Chris says

"Yeah other than that she is great" Harry says

"Oh look here comes Corey, Ethan, Chord and Sawyer" Chris says when he sees the two men walk up with their sons

"Hey Chris it looks like Meadow is cutting teeth as well" Corey says when he walks up to Chris

"Yeah she is so she was up half the night" Chris response while still rubbing Meadow's back

"Sawyer already passed the first half of the teething process already didn't you buddy" Chord says tickling Sawyer's tummy causing him to giggle

"What are we talking about?" Mark asks joining the guys

"Oh we're talking about teething has Olivia started teething yet?" Corey asks Mark

"Yeah she has, and me and Naya have been taking turns getting up with her and comforting her making the pain go away" Mark says

"Okay all we need now is wait for Kevin to show up with Tori and Bella" Harry says as he tosses Allie in the air and catches her

"Hey everybody" Kevin says while he carries Bella

"Hey Kevin where's Tori?" Harry asks

"I got her since it is a daddy and me swim class Kevin asked me to come" Darrin says following behind with Tori

"Since we're all here we might as well go check in, and find out where we go" Corey says leading the way into the community center

After the group check in Corey and Chord went to the men's room to put Ethan and Sawyer into their swim trunks while Mark, Chris, Harry, Kevin, and Darrin went into the family room to put the girls in their swim suits, and when everyone was in their swim gear they headed for the pool area

"Darrin I need to warm you Tori is a pretty good kicker in the water" Kevin says as they walk to the pool

"Thanks for the warning" Darren says as they approach the pool

"Mark you want to sit with me and Ethan?" Corey asks

"Yeah sure come on Olivia" Mark says as they head over to the bench where Corey and Ethan was

Chord and Harry sat together while Chris sat with Darrin, and Kevin decided to get in the water with Bella

"How does Bella like the water?" Corey asks

"She likes it this time she is splashing me with her hands" Kevin says with a chuckle

"Olivia would you like to splash with Bella?" Mark asks his little girl

Olivia claps her hands

"Watch out Kevin we are coming in with you" Mark says as he heads for the ladder

"Us too" Chris, and Harry say as they get up and follow Mark into the pool

"Well Chord do you want to get in the water with the rest of them?" Corey asks

"Yeah might as well" Chord says as they get up and get behind Harry and into the water

"Come on Tori you wanna join your sister in the water?" Darrin asks her

She responses with a big smile

"Watch out Bella your sister is coming in the water" Darrin says as he slides in the water right next to Kevin

"Hey guys how about a baby conga line?" Chord suggests

Everyone except Chris and Kevin agreed to it, so they take their girls to a part of the pool where the conga line wouldn't go since the pool is so big and spacious

"Here we go Bella daddy's going to put you up here for a little bit while I hold your sister" Kevin says as he puts Bella on the edge of the pool

"The girl's really look like you more and more every day" Chris says

"Yeah they do plus their hair is getting to the point where Dianna can do it into little pig tails" Kevin says smiling

"I take it you guys are part of my daddy and me swim class?" the teacher asks Chris and Kevin when she enters the pool area

"Yeah we are names are Chris and Meadow Colfer" Chris says to the teacher

"You are on my list" the teacher says checking Chris and Meadow off her list

"Let me guess that one's Isabella and that must be Victoria" the teacher guesses trying to figure out who was who

"Close the one on the ledge is Isabella and the one I have in the water is Victoria, and my name is Kevin by the way" Kevin says smiling

"Oh I'll try to remember not to confuse the girl's next class" the teacher apologies

"That's okay they're identical, so they look like me mostly, but they have their mother's eyes" Kevin say

"Okay I'll mark you three off" the teacher says before going over to where the conga line was to mark off the rest of the group

After the guys had fun playing with their kids they went back over to the edge of the pool to wait for the rest of the class to show up, and they don't

"Okay since you seven are going to be my only students I'm going to welcome you to the daddy and me swim class my name is Red Parking, or Ms. Red, and this afternoon the little ones are going to learn how to float on their back while the daddies support them underneath" Red says smiling

Before the babies started to learn how to float on their back Ms. Parking handed each dad a belt to put around the babies waist, so they would not sink in the water

"Okay since everybody has a belt on dad's please put you baby on their back" Ruby says smiling

While the babies were floating on their back they were looking up at their daddy the entire time

"That's fabulous okay next the babies are going to learn how to doggy paddle a little bit like this" Ms. Parking says as she demonstrates the doggy paddle before going over to Corey and Ethan to help Corey

"This is fun" Harry says as he moves the hair out of Allie's eyes

"Yeah it is Sawyer is having a great time aren't you buddy?" Chord asks his son

Sawyer response by clapping his hands and smiling

"The girl's really love the water I think I am going to continue the swim lessons all the way up until they are in either preschool or elementary school then I am putting them in dance" Kevin says smiling as he cuddles Bella who wanted her daddy to hold her for a while

"I think someone is ready for their morning nap" Chris says when he sees Bella starting to fall asleep in her daddy's lap

"Yeah she has been up since six this morning playing and starting to show signs of crawling" Kevin says as he strokes Bella's pretty locks

"Okay Bella you're turn" Ms. Red says as she approaches Bella

"Come on Bella just a few more minutes and you can sleep in the car on the way home sweet girl" Kevin says as he gets in the water with her

Once Bella was in the water she was fine and ready to doggy paddle a little bit to the middle of the pool like the rest of the babies

"Fantastic everyone now we are going to do some kicking going from one side of the pool to the other side of the pool Mr. Ethan would you like to go first" Ms. Red says

While each of the babies were taking a turn kicking in the water the dad's just talked

"Ethan you have some good kicking power" Ms. Red says when Corey and Ethan return

"Okay Olivia you're next" she says when Mark gets in the water with her

When Ms. Red came to the end of the line Kevin got in the water with both Victoria and Isabella and held them up underneath their backs as they kicked to the other end of the pool

"Okay girl's the water is getting into daddy's eyes" Kevin says when the girls do their high kicking

Darrin assisted Kevin just in case one of the girls started to slip from his grasp

"That was fun now we are going to play the ball game where the babies throw the ball, and they will doggy paddle to get the ball" Red says as she goes over to get the bucket of balls for the babies to throw

"Whoa buddy you threw that ball buddy" Corey says when he sees how far ethan threw the ball

"Sawyer threw the ball further then Ethan" Chord says boasting

"I am so glad Meadow didn't throw her ball that far" Chris says as him and Meadow go after her ball

"Me too Allie threw hers a little behind Meadow's" Harry says as he swims next to Chris

"Bella didn't throws hers all that far at all" Kevin says he goes with Bella to get her ball

"Well Kevin I think Tori might play softball when she gets older cause she threw her ball farther then the boys" Darrin says as he goes with Tori almost to the end of the pool to get her ball

"Wow she did throw it far" Kevin response when he sees where Tori's ball is

When Bella had her ball Kevin decided to go down by Tori's ball to meet Darrin cause he had to be somewhere, so Grant came to help Kevin with the girl's

"Hey Kevin let me get Bella for you" Grant says when he sees Bella reaching out for him

"Thanks Grant" Kevin says as he hands Grant, Isabella

"That was fun this time when they throw their balls they will kick with their legs to get the ball" Ms. Red says

Once all the babies threw the ball and they started going after them all the daddies were soaking wet from the water

"That's enough of the kicking for one class I think it is time for song time" Ms. Red says after all the balls have been collected

"Kevin I believe Bella fell asleep" Chris says when he looks down at the sleeping child

"Oh she zonked out I'll put her in the stroller I brought just in case if one of them fell asleep" Kevin says as he get out of the water with a sleeping Bella into the stroller so she could sleep

Grant volunteered to stay and watch the rest of the class just in case Bella woke back up from her slumber. The songs that they did in class were Ring around the Rosie, Old McDonald had a farm, and two other songs. Before they knew it class was over.

"That was fun I can't wait until next week" Corey says as he walks out of the pool area

"Yeah it was I think Sawyer enjoyed it more then me didn't you buddy?" Chord says as he tickles Sawyers tummy making him giggle

"I'm glad Olivia enjoyed herself today at least she will sleep good on the way home" Mark says as he holds the door open for Chris, Harry, and Kevin

"After that pool fun I think I will bring Meadow here for free swim, so she can have fun" Chris says as he grabs Meadow's bag

"If you do that count us in Allie loved chasing after Meadow's ball" Harry says as he goes into one of the restrooms to change Allie

"Us too Bella loves playing with Allie and interacting with her I think her and Bella will be friends later on in life" Kevin says as he picks up a sleeping Bella and changes her back into her play clothes

"What about Tori?" Mark asks while he changes Olivia

"Her she loves the water as much as her sister i might bring her along as well" Kevin says as he lays Bella back in the stroller and gets Tori from Grant

"Yeah I loved the class today if you ever need me Kevin call me Tori had fun splashing me to pieces" Grant says as he dries himself off and puts on a shirt

"You're welcome to come to next week class" Kevin says as he slips a clean diaper on Tori

"I will catch you guys later" Grant says as he leaves

"See ya" all the fathers say at once

Once everyone was dressed once again they met out in the hallway with their sleeping children, so they could walk out together as a group

**Review**

**Next Chapter the babies begin to babble or crawl**


	26. Crawling

**Crawling**

(Lea's house)

Ethan was showing signs of crawling for some time now, but hasn't had the motivation to do it yet

"Don't buddy you will crawl eventually right" Corey says as he approaches his son

"Right now he just rocks back and forth on the floor" Lea says as she enters the room

"He probably wants to take his time" Corey says as he goes takes a seat next to Lea

"Oh my goodness Corey look" Lea says when she sees Ethan crawl for the first time

"What did I miss" he response looking back at Ethan

"Oh nothing it's just Ethan crawled for the first time" Lea says

"Really hang on I'm going to get the video camera" he says going to grab the video camera really quick just in case if he crawls again

"Corey look behind you Ethan is following you" she says when Ethan follows Corey

Once Corey grabbed the video camera he started walking backwards to film Ethan crawling

"Look at you buddy you're crawling" Corey says when he puts the video camera down

"You probably know what that means" she says

"What" Corey says picking up Ethan

"We have to baby proof the house" she says with a smile

"Oh yeah I better start on that" he says as he goes grabs his keys to go to the store to get the baby proof locks for everything

(Chord's house)

Heather invited Naya and Olivia for a play date while they talked and catch up

"Olivia is getting so big" Heather says when she opens the door for her friend

"Yeah she is plus she is starting to show signs of crawling" Naya says setting Olivia down next to Sawyer

"That's good Sawyer has been showing signs as well" Heather says inviting Naya over to the couch for a cup of tea

"Let's hope it's soon cause Mark want to chase Olivia around the house" Naya says with a chuckle

"Chord wants to challenge Sawyer to a race" Heather says with chuckle as she pours herself and Naya some tea

"Look Heather on my gosh Olivia is crawling" Naya says in shock when she sees her daughter crawl for the first time

"Sawyer not too far behind her" Heather says when she sees Sawyer start to crawl

"I take it they might start playing tag and chase each other by crawling" Naya says as she goes after Olivia

"Me too well we better put the kids in the playpen until Chord gets around to child proofing the house" Heather says picking up Sawyer

"Sounds like a plan to me plus I'll call Mark and tell him to childproof the house" Naya says scooping up Olivia and putting her in the play pen with Sawyer

"He didn't buy the socket protectors and everything else you need to child proof the house" Heather says setting Sawyer in the playpen

"No" Naya says setting Olivia in with Sawyer

(Chris's house)

Amber & Chris were in the kitchen while Meadow was in the other room playing with her toys

"When Meadow starts crawling we don't have to worry about anything except maybe the cat cause the house is already child proof" Chris says going into the room to check on Meadow

"That's a relief" Amber says as she heads out the door to go to set

"Meadow where are you pretty girl" Chris says coming into the room to check on her

Chris looks around the room to find that Meadow decided to chase after the cat

"Meadow you're crawling, but we don't crawl after the cat that's a no no" he says going after her and picking her up

"Why don't we go upstairs to read a story before you go down after your nap" he says carrying her up to her room

(Jenna's house)

Harry & Jenna have been sitting on the couch waiting for Allie to crawl for some time now

"Well I guess she is not going to crawl today maybe she might crawl tomorrow" Harry says getting off the couch

"Yeah maybe you're right she will crawl when she is good and ready" she says getting up and following him into the kitchen

When Allie sees her parents get up to go into the kitchen she decides to follow them

"Allie did you follow mommy and daddy into the kitchen?" Harry asks his daughter

Allie gives him a gummy smile

"I take that as a yes" Jenna says as Harry hands her their daughter

"Where are you going Harry?" she asks him

"Going to baby proof the house since she is crawling now we can't turn our backs for one second" he says grabbing the child proof stuff he bought a week earlier

"Good I'll keep Allie occupied while you do that" she says setting Allie on the blanket that was in the kitchen

(Kevin's house)

"Hey my little cuties is this the day you guys are going to crawl?" Kevin asks one day when he was home from shooting

The girls look up at him and give him a gummy smile

"I take that a yes if you guys do daddy going to get the video camera, so he can tape it for mommy, so if you guys crawl she can watch it later, and later daddy going to send it to grandpa and grandma Agron & grandma and grandpa McHale and all you aunts and uncles who love you very much" he says going to get the video camera that was in the master bedroom

After Kevin got the video camera set up and was recording the girls in action he witnessed Tori starting to put her right hand in front of and then her left hand pretty soon she started moving her legs to catch up with her arms

"Oh my gosh Victoria you're crawling sweet pea" he says as he continues to video record her

Before long Bella is doing what Tori did and stated following her sister

"Come on Bella you can sweetie keep going" he says as he gets Bella in on the shot

Kevin continued filming the girls crawl the rest of the afternoon until they went down for their nap around one

"Kevin I'm home" Dianna says coming into the house

"Hey you will never believe what happened today" Kevin says giving her a kiss

"What" she says taking a sit on the couch?

"Well watch the video and find out" he says playing the video he got that of the girls crawling for the first time

"Oh my goodness Kevin did the girls crawl for the first time today?" she asks in shock

"Yes they did after they went down for their nap I started baby-proofing the house, so their little hands don't go into the sockets" he says smiling

"Are you going to send this to our folks?" she asks

"Already did" he says cuddling her

"You are seriously the best husband ever" she says kissing him

"I love you" he says kissing her

"Love you too babe" she says kissing him back

**Sorry for the late update everyone I was going to get it up last night but I was trying to work on my other two stories**

**I have two questions**

**What should they do in the next chapter more swim class, another play date, or they learn to talk or something else**

**Should there be a sequel after the first birthday chapter?**

**Review**


	27. 1st Easter

**1****st**** Easter**

The parents were coming up with ideas of how they celebrates the babies first Easter and they came up with some ideas of how they can celebrate it they agreed to celebrate the kids first Easter on set

(Day of the celebration)

"Hey Ethan you ready to celebrate your first Easter with your friends huh come here big boy" Lea says getting him out his car seat

"Hey girl" Amber says carrying Meadow

"Hey Amber is Meadow ready for her first Easter celebration?" Lea asks

"Yeah she is Chris was reading her Peter Cottontail last night to prepare for this" Amber says smiling

"Look there's Heather with Sawyer and Naya with Olivia" Lea says pointing to the two ladies that were walking towards them

Hi Lea, Hi Amber" Naya says

"Hi Naya where's Mark?" Amber asks

"He said he will be along later" Naya says pushing Olivia in the stroller

"The same goes for Chord" Heather says pushing Sawyer's stroller

"Hey girl's what are we talking about?" Jenna asks joining the conversation with Allie

"Just talking about where's our husbands might be" Naya says smiling

"Oh" Jenna says as she pushes Allie stroller with the girls

"Hey gang" Kevin says as he pushes Tori and Bella

"Where's Dianna?" Heather asks

"She's at home sick with the stomach flu" Kevin says smiling

"I hope she feels better" Naya says

The first thing on the agenda is picture with the Easter bunny or bunnies

"Okay gang show time" Mark says putting on the Easter bunny head when he hears the girls coming

"Ethan who's that" Lea says carrying him into the choir room

"Sawyer do you want to sit on the Easter bunny lap" Heather asks her son

While the girls were putting their kids on Easter bunny's lap, and taking pictures Kevin was trying to figure out how he can slip into his Easter bunny get up for the girls really quick.

"Lea, Naya can you guys watch the girls while I sneak away to put on my bunny costume" he asks them

"Sure Kevin come to Lea, Tori" Lea says accepting Victoria from Kevin

"Come here Isabella" Naya says grabbing Bella from Kevin

Kevin hurried up and got into his bunny costume and came back as quick as he could so he could surprise his girls

"Tori look who it is it's the Easter bunny do you want to sit on Easter bunny's lap and I take a picture of you?" Lea asked her as she set the girl down on his lap

Once Tori was on Easter Bunny lap she cried her head off

"Tori look at the ducky" Amber says squeaking Meadow's ducky trying to get the baby to smile

"Tori where's Mr. Bear" Jenna asks hiding the teddy bear behind Lea

The duck and the teddy bear got Tori to smile and to laugh at the same time. Once Tori was done Naya set Bella down to have her picture taken. Bella smiled right off the bat once Bella was down Lea set Tori back down on Easter bunny lap to have the group picture taken with all the kids on Easter bunny lap

"Okay everyone smile" Jenna says as all the babies smiled for the picture

After the picture the girls took the babies off Easter bunny lap, so they could change out of the costumes.

"Come here Bella do you wanna play with Meadow?" Amber asks lifting the little girl up

"Tori wanna play with Olivia?" Naya asks lifting her up off Easter's bunny lap

Tori didn't want to leave she knew it was daddy underneath the Easter bunny costume

"It's okay Naya I'll take her with me" Kevin says underneath the Easter bunny costume

When the daddies and Tori left Heather got started with the next activity

"Okay everyone next up is bunny ears for everybody" she says smiling

"How are they going to decorate bunny ears they ain't even a year old yet" Jenna asks

"We are going to decorate the bunny ears for them silly" Heather says getting eight sets of bunny ears out of her bag

After the daddies and Tori came back the fathers helped the babies decorate the bunny ears while the mommies took pictures. After the ears have been decorated and labeled Naya went to set up the next activity which was an Easter egg hunt

"Okay everyone the Easter egg hunt is set up outside in the grassy area outside the studio, so if everyone can head out there now we can have the babies look for eggs" Naya says happily

Before everyone headed outside some of the babies started getting a little bit fussy

"Naya can we hold off on the egg hunt cause it's almost time for Sawyer's nap" Heather says carrying the sleepy boy

"Yeah right now Olivia is getting cranky as well" Naya says turning around and heading for the nursery so the parents could put the babies to sleep

All the babies went to sleep except for Isabella who wanted to stay awake through her morning nap

"I guess you're not sleepy are you baby girl?" Kevin asks picking Bella back up and carrying her out of the nursery so the other babies can sleep

"I take it Bella did not want to go to sleep" Harry says when he sees Kevin carrying her back into the choir room

"Nope I take it she didn't want to miss any of the action" he says setting her down on the playmate to play with some toys

"I could put on some Easter cartoons for her to watch" Chris say going to Meadows bag and pulling out _It's the Easter beagle Charlie Brown_

"It's perfect Chris I think if she watches it she might fall asleep" Kevin says picking up Bella while Chris puts the movie in for everyone to watch

During the movie Bella started to fall asleep in her daddy's arms so Kevin got up to tuck her in her crib

"Have a nice nap baby girl" he says covering her up

While the kids slept the parents sat around and talked until the kids woke up which it was finally time for the Easter egg hunt

"Since all of you are well rested it's time for you guys first Easter egg hunt" Naya says smiling

When the parents released the kids they crawled like crazy after the eggs that they could see when they picked up an egg they put it into their basket that their parents had for them. After the egg hunt it was time for lunch

"I think everyone is going to need a bath after that egg hunt" Jenna says putting Allie in her high chair for her lunch

"Yeah Ethan gets really messy after Corey takes him in the backyard to play in the mud hole" Lea says with a chuckle as she sits Ethan down in his high chair

"Same goes for Sawyer" Heather says sitting Sawyer in his high chair

"Yeah the other day I built the girls a sandbox, and they were covered in sand" Kevin says setting Tori down in her high chair before picking up Bella

After lunch everybody went to the choir room to watch some Easter cartoons before going home

**Review**

**Next Chapter Walking**


	28. Walking

**Walking**

Since the babies have started showing signs of walking the parents keep an extra walker on set, so when they were doing scenes the babies can practice walking.

(Ethan

Ethan was racing Sawyer in walker raceway room that was set up for the babies, so they could practice their walking, and during the race Ethan wanted his momma so he started making his way to see her

"Hey buddy where ya going?" Corey asks when he sees his son go in the direction of the New York set

Ethan didn't answer so he kept walking towards where Lea was. Once he got where he needed to be he let go of his walker and started taking his first steps towards Lea

"Oh my goodness Ethan you're walking" Lea says when she turns to go to a different part of the apartment

Ethan walked proudly into Lea's arms

'You walked buddy you're mobile now I guess mommy and daddy can't take their eyes of you for one minute" she says feeling his bottom to see if he needed changed

"It seems to me you need a dry diaper buddy come on mommy will change you" she says carrying Ethan off set to be changed

(The next day)

Sawyer was having fun playing with Ethan until he saw his mommy and daddy go walking by, so decided to go after them with his walker

"Hey buddy I didn't know you were behind us" Chord says when Sawyer bumps into him with his walker

"I guessed he really missed his mommy and daddy didn't ya buddy" Heather says as she makes room for Sawyer between the two of them

Soon Sawyer wanted his mommy and daddy to walk with him back to their trailer. Once the Over streets were situated in their trailer Sawyer started walking Chord as he went to sit down on the couch

"Sawyer you're walking buddy" Chord says in surprise when he sees his son walk towards him

"I guess he is now trouble on two feet" Heather says taking a seat next to Chord so she can nurse Sawyer

"Yeah he is" Chord says with a chuckle

(An hour later)

Olivia was really missing her mommy after two hours of playing with her friends, so she went to see where she is

"Hey baby doll you coming towards daddy huh" Mark says when he sees Olivia comes towards him

Olivia just passed him up with her walker

"I guess you want to see mommy huh I guess I'll follow you" he says following his daughter

Naya was in the middle of filming a scene when her daughter cam walking in

"Olivia Joy mommy really busy right now" Naya says before she realizes that Olivia is taking her first steps towards her mommy

"Oh my gosh Olivia you're walking" Naya says in shock when Olivia walks to her mom by herself

When Olivia walked into Naya's arms she snuggled up against her neck

"You're tired aren't you baby girl come on mommy will changed your diaper and sing you a lullaby and put you down for your nap" Naya says carrying her baby girl off set to take care of her

(The following day)

Meadow, Allie and Bella were having fun with each other until their daddies came in to see what they were up to

"Hey Meadow whatcha doing sweet girl?" Chris asks when he sits next to his daughter

"You playing with Meadow and Bella baby girl?" Harry asks taking a sit next to Allie

"How's daddy's princess?" Kevin asks Bella when he picks her up and puts her on his lap

"I think somebody needs a new diaper" Harry says as he gets up to go change Allie

"Somebody else needs a dry diaper on come on sweetie daddy will change you" Kevin says getting up to change Bella

"How about sweet girl do you need a new diaper on" Chris asks his daughter

Meadow gives him a toothy smile

"I take it you need a clean one on okay daddy will change you" Chris says as he gets up and has Meadow hang onto him as they head for the changing table

Meadow wanted to go to the changing table by herself that day

"Okay sweetie daddy going to let go of your hand to see if you're going to walk by yourself to the changing table" he says when he lets go of her hand

Meadow slowly takes one wobbly step and then another before making her way to the changing table to be changed

"Meadow you're walking baby girl" he says as he gets out his camera phone and video tapes it for Amber

Meadow finally reaches the changing table by herself

"Daddy is so proud of you" he says as he lifts her up and onto the changing table to be changed

(Later that night)

Harry was helping Allie learn to walk while Jenna was going over her lines for the next day

"I think Allie is showing more signs of walking" Harry says as he and Allie walk towards Jenna

"Yeah I think she is earlier today I saw her take a couple steps before falling flat on her bottom" Jenna says looking up from her script

"I call that progress" Harry says as he continues to walk with Allie for a little bit before she gets fussy

"I think it's time to call it a night" Jenna says getting up to stretch her legs and her body

"Yeah come on Allie wanna head out to the car with daddy?" Harry asks his daughter

Allie starts taking little bitty steps towards the door on her own

"Harry quick get out your camera phone and video tape Allie walking" Jenna says to her husband

"Yes Jenna" he says as he starts recording Allie walking out the door

"Mommy coming Allie" Jenna says as she goes after their daughter

(A few days later)

Kevin brought both girls on set with him since Dianna wasn't feeling too well that day

"Okay girls since both of you are beautified just like daddy he is going to put you in the playroom to play while he goes to set" he says setting both girls in the playroom before he goes to the choir room to get into the wheelchair

After fifteen minutes both girls were missing their daddy really bad, so they decided to go to him with their walkers

"Tori, Bella not now daddy's working" he says to them when they start walking into the choir room

They didn't listen they left their walkers by the door and started walking to him on their own

"Tori, Bella you two are taking your first steps" he says out of character

Kevin hands his camera phone to Jenna so she can film the twins taking their first steps towards daddy

"Come on girls you can do it come to daddy" he says opening his arms for both girls

Bella got halfway before she fell on her bottom, but Tori kept walking towards daddy

"Oh my gosh Victoria you walked" he says picking her up and setting her on his lap

Bella got really pouty that her sister beat her

"It's okay Bella keep trying and you will walk when you are ready" he says rolling over to her so he could comfort her

(Later that day)

Tori was playing with Ethan, Olivia, and Sawyer, and Bella was playing with Meadow and Allie. Bella wanted to show daddy that she can also walk, so she went to find him. When she left the playroom she heard his voice so she stood up and started making her way towards him, and when she got to where he was she flopped back down and started to crawl to him

"Hey Bella you going to walk now pretty girl" he asks when she crawled into the choir room where daddy was filming at

Bella got back up and started taking the same wobbly steps as she did before towards him

"Come on Bella you can do it" he says encouraging her

When Bella heard those words she kept on going towards daddy

"Bella you walked" he says when he picks her up and puts her in his lap

With all seven babies walking the parents knew that sometime the kids might sneak on set to see them

**Review**

**What to write next maybe the gang goes to the library for storytime what do you think?**


	29. Mommy & me & daddy & me

**Mommy & me and Daddy & me**

**I was hoping to have this up last night, but things happen so it's up now so enjoy. Oh if you want a sequel besides Daddy's girl's I have a poll on my profile for you guys to vote.**

The girls signed themselves as well as their husbands up for a & me class that they can do with the babies. In the mommy and me class they were going to sing songs and play some games. The daddy and me class the guys were going to do the same thing as the mommy and me class, but also the guys are going to be pushing the strollers and talking about guy stuff like football, and the class will be broken up between father/son and father/daughter where the father and sons will do guy stuff and the fathers will do father/daughter stuff with their daughters.

(Mommy & me)

"Okay girls are we ready for our first class" Lea says when the group is all together

"Yea we are I can't wait to meet some more mommies who might have twins and how they juggle having two kids at the same time" Dianna says

"You two are still trying to figure out how to juggle the girls" Amber says when they enter the community center

"Yeah since they are walking now and they are starting to develop more in the face sometimes I call Bella, Tori and Tori Bella since they look alike" Dianna says

"Oh I see what you mean" Amber says as they sit down on the carpet with the rest of the mommies who were there

That day they introduced themselves to the other mommies who were in the group before they started playing some games to wear the babies down for their nap, and when the babies started getting sleepy they sang some songs to help them settle down. Before they knew it the class was over

"That was fun I think Sawyer enjoyed it" Heather says walking out with Sawyer who was holding onto her hand

"Yeah I think Olivia enjoyed it too cause right now she wants to go home and babble to daddy what she did today" Naya says when she follows besides Heather

"Just wait until tomorrow girls the dads have their daddy and me class" Lea says smiling

"That's going to be a trip I can imagine Kevin already handling both Tori and Bella since they are at that stage that they don't want to sit still very long" Dianna says when she comes out with both girls

"I'm sure he going to have help from one of the other dad's" Jenna says when they reach where they parked at

"Yeah I hope so" Dianna says as she loads the girls up in the van to head home to see Kevin

(The next day)

"Hey Kevin I see the girls are all happy and ready to go for our class' Chris says when he sees his friend push the double stroller that had Tori and Bella

"They should they slept really good last night and they even had a good breakfast just a little bit ago" Kevin says taking off his glasses and cleaning them

"This should be good me and my boys just walking our kids talking about guy stuff like sports, tools, team" Corey says walking up with Ethan

"I don't watch sports sorry Corey" Chris says smiling

"We can talk about the show and what's going on in our lives" Kevin says smiling

"Of course" Chris says when Harry and Mark and Chord walk up with their kids

"Hello daddies and welcome to the daddy and me class we are going to start off with going around the room and introduce ourselves" the teacher says when all the daddies were on the floor with their kids

Once everybody was introduce it was time to walk around the neighborhood

"Okay daddies secure the little ones back into the stroller and we will be off for our walk or jog around the block" the teacher says getting up and going to the door

"This is going to be fun thank goodness I brought the jogging stroller' Corey says with a smile

"Wait you are going to jog with Ethan" Marks says securing Olivia in her stroller

"Yeah going to get in shape" Corey says going outside with Ethan

"Okay I'll challenge you to a race' Mark says

"Wait if we are having a race I want in" Chord says joining the two men

"Me two" Harry says pulling up with Allie

"Apparently those four are going to have a race" Chris says

"Maybe I might want to join cause lately I have been putting on weight a little bit" Kevin says smiling

"Might as well join them" Chris says pulling up next to Corey

"Okay gentleman whoever makes it back first is the winner" Corey says

"Sounds like a plan" Harry says as they start jogging with the strollers

The winners ended up Kevin and Chris

"I guess we are still in pretty good shape" Chris says high fiving Kevin

"I guess we are still it felt good to run again" Kevin says with a chuckle

"Hey at least the girls enjoyed it" Chris says looking down at Meadow who was laughing up a storm

"Yeah we need to do this more often plus I need to get a double jogging stroller if I want to do this" Kevin says with a chuckle

"Yeah I need to get a jogging stroller as well" Chris says bringing Meadow in for a drink of water from her bottle

"Wasn't that fun everybody now if the fathers who have sons please stay in this room while the fathers who have daughters please follow Kyra to the other room" the teacher says

The dads that went were Mark, Chris, Harry, and Kevin

"Welcome to the my little princess part of the class in this class we are going to make little tiaras for everybody with their name on it" Kyra says smiling

"This is going to be fun" Mark says setting Olivia down in the high chair that was connected to the table

"Come on Mark it gives you and Olivia a chance to bond" Harry says sitting across from him

"Yeah me and Meadow are going to enjoy this a lot" Chris says sitting her in her high chair

"Before I sit you in your chair Tori I have this feeling I need to change you little girl" Kevin says when he smells Tori

"It's okay Kevin I can watch Bella for you I can even get started on her tiara" Chris says helping with Bella

"Thanks Chris you're a lifesaver" Kevin says before leaving the room with Tori

"Okay dads for your daughter to look like a princess she has to have her own tiara, so for the ones who have babies your baby will pick out what she wants on her tiara" Kyra says smiling before she lets the dads loose

"This is fun isn't it Meadow" Chris says when Meadow points out what she wants on hers

"Ya ya" she says happily

"That's my girl" he says kissing her temple

"Allie is enjoying this look at her tiara so far" Harry says pointing out what Allie has put on hers so far

"Wow she is really creative Harry" Chris says with a chuckle

"Yeah she is" Harry says going back to where he was on Allie's tiara

"There we sweet girl daddy going to place it on your head while he works on Bella's tiara" Chris says putting her tiara on her

When Chris turned to see what Bella was doing to hers he sees she has already started decorating it

"Bella let me help you with it so you can look pretty for your daddy when he comes back with your sister" Chris says helping Bella with hers

"Sorry I took so long I had to take Tori home she got sick all of a sudden" Kevin says sitting down next to Bella

"What's wrong with her Kevin?" Harry asks

"She had a bad case of the runs so Dianna going to take her to the doctors to see what's going on with her" Kevin says when Chris hands him Bella's tiara

"Oh" Mark says with a disgusting look on his face

"There we go pretty girl daddy going to put it on you and take a picture of you with it so we can send it to mommy so she can see how pretty you look" Kevin says putting Bella's tiara on her

Once the husbands were done with the tiara's they took a picture of their daughter to send to their wives

"Okay daddies once all the tiara's have been made we are going to have them be put in a little box with your child name on it, and now since everyone has their tiara's on we are going to go outside and I will announce each princess as they enter the room" Kyra says smiling

Since Mark, Harry and Kevin brought the video camera's they set them up really quick before they took their daughters outside to be called back in with their royal name

"Announcing her royal highness Princess Olivia Joy Salling" Kyra says smiling when Mark and Olivia walk into the room hand in hand

"Announcing her royal highness princess Meadow Brooke Colfer" Kyra says when Chris and Meadow come walking in together

"Wave at the camera Meadow" Chris says before Meadow waves at the camera

"Announcing her royal highness princess Alexandria Ella Shum" Kyra says happily

"Say hi to mommy Allie" Harry says when they walk into the room together with her hand in his

"And lastly her highness princess Isabella Harmony McHale" Kyra says whe Kevin and Bella enter the room

"Bella looks so cute today with that tiara" Harry says to Chris

"Yeah she does Kevin going to have to do this next week with Tori since she is sick" Chris says stopping Kevin's video camera for him

"Well Bella seemed to like it" Kevin says sitting with the rest of them

"It looked like she did" Mark says smiling

"She loves spending time with me when her sister is gone with Dianna or when she isn't feeling well" Kevin says tickling her making her laugh

The rest of the little princess class they play games and do different activities with the girls before class was over

"For next class dads I have a homework assignment for you and that assignment is for the little princess's that are in the room I want you to make and bring their own throne to sit on so when we do magic carpet time they have their own sit to sit on" Kyra says with a smile before the dads leave to meet up with Corey & Chord to go home

"Hey guys how was father and son time?" Harry asks carrying a sleeping Allie on his shoulder

"It was a blast we played baby baseball, baby basketball, and even baby football" Chord says pumped up

"Ethan loved it he can't wait to come back next week, so how did the princess class go?" Corey asks

"We were the only one's there dude, so it's okay" Marks says trying not to wake Olivia who was sleeping

"Oh so that is fun" Chord says when they leave

"Yeah but we got to make the girls a throne to sit on when we read princess stories and do princess activities" Chris says with a smirk

"I got it harder I got to make two thrones one for Tori and one for Bella" Kevin says with a sigh

"How about I make them for you dude I'll make them a throne fit for two princess's" Chord says with a smile

"Thanks man I am not really good with tools at all" Kevin says with a chuckle

"Don't worry about it man I'll go down to home depot and get to work when I get home" Chord says

"I'll come with you to pick out the paint for them and maybe give them their own Disney princess as their logo" Kevin says strapping Bella in her car seat

"Sure man since they are you're girls you should have a say in what their throne looks like" Chord says buckling Sawyer in his car seat

"Okay see you at the home depot" Kevin says getting in the van and going to the home depot with Bella

"See ya there man" Chord says getting into his car with Sawyer

(In the van)

Bella was trying to sing along with the radio

"You trying to sing along to the music sweetie pie huh you want daddy to join you?" Kevin asks his daughter

"Ya" she says from her car seat

The rest of the way to home depot both father and daughter sing along to the radio

"At least both you and your sister both like to sing maybe mommy and daddy will sing you two up for singing lessons when you're older" Kevin says when they reach a stoplight

A short time later

"I take it Bella loves to sing" Chord says when he hears Bella babble up a storm

"Yeah she does, and so does Tori both of them are our little songbirds" Kevin says putting Bella in the cart to go in the store

After Chord and Kevin pick out the wood they head to paint to pick out what color paint Kevin wanted the thrones to be

"For Tori's I am think yellow with her name in pink letters, and Bella's done in blue with her name in purple letters" Kevin says looking at the different yellows, blues, purples, and pinks there was

"That would look cool dude also I picked up Belle for Tori, and Cinderella for Bella so they can feel like a true princess" Chord says smiling

Once everything was paid for Chord took Sawyer home and got started on making the thrones for Victoria and Isabella

(The following week)

"Chord those look great man thanks" Kevin says when he sees the thrones

"You're quite welcome dude' Chord says dropping the chairs off in the daddy's little princess class

After the walk and jog around the block the dads were broken up into their groups

"I see all the little princess have their thrones, so dads set your little princess down on her throne we will get started" Kyra says smiling

"Okay Olivia daddy gonna put you on your bad to bone throne" Mark says putting Olivia on her throne

"Here we go Meadow" Chris says setting Meadow on her throne

"Come on Allie don't you want to sit on you throne like a real princess" Harry asks the crying baby

"There we go girls since Bella was nice to make you your tiara last week daddy gonna put it on you" Kevin says putting Tori's tiara on her

"Since everyone is on their thrones Miss Kyra is going to read from the little princess storybook" Kyra says smiling

After story time that day both classes joined together for a special daddy and me class

"Since all daddies are back together we are going to do something special with all of you this weekend and that is a daddy and me camping trip" Helen says smiling

"This is going to be sweet I get to bond with my son in nature" Corey says all excited

"I hope the girls behave themselves" Kevin says rolling his eyes

"You better hope Dianna comes too" Mark says with a laugh

"Good of you to say that Mark cause also the mommies are coming along on this trip there will be times that the mommies will get together with the babies, and there will be times that you guys get to bond with you babies" Helen says

"Helen my baby's mommy and I aren't married so do I come by myself or does she come too?" Chris asks

"We prefer you come by yourself" Helen says

"Amber going to be happy she won't have Meadow for a few days" Chris says sitting next to Kevin

"Okay daddies so prepare for our camping trip we are going to sing some songs" Helen says digging out her guitar

After class the husbands went home to tell their wives about the camping trip

**Next Chapter: The babies first camping trip**

Review:


	30. Camping trip and talking

**Camping trip**

It was the day of the mommy and me and daddy and me camping trip, and everyone was excited to go and spend some time in the woods, and bond with their kids. All the families were in their own cabin. Once everyone arrives they all headed down to the lodge to see what they were going to be doing the whole time they were out there

"Hey Kevin how do the girls like the cabin?" Corey asks when he sees his friend come with the two girls

"They love it we got play equipment outside for the girls to play with. How about Ethan do you guys have play equipment for him?" Kevin asks when he picks up Tori from the wagon

"Yeah he has a swing set in the back yard" Corey says smiling

"Let's join the other fathers in the lodge" Kevin says getting Bella out of the wagon

"Yeah let's" Corey says getting Ethan out of the stroller

"Hey Kevin what up with the wagon?" Harry asks him

"We left it at home since the girls are getting bigger, and starting to outgrow the stroller we decided to get them a wagon to ride in" Kevin says smiling

"I might get one for Allie when the trip is over" Harry says when he picks up Allie off the ground

"Where's Dianna at" Chris asks nicely

"She was having car trouble she will be along" Kevin says keeping an eye on the girls

"Hello daddy's and welcome to the daddy and me meeting I can see all of you made it out okay, and now I am going to pass out what we are going to do while we are out here" Helen says passing out the agenda

"This is going to be fun" Mark says in a whisper

Once everyone had a schedule Kyra passed out what the princess class is going to do.

"Okay daddies meet back here in two hours for our first activity" Helen says as the group leaves

"Hey Fran can I pick up the mommy and me schedule for my wife cause she is running a little late" Kevin asks her

"Sure our first activity is before lunch" Fran says handing Kevin a schedule for the mommy and me class

(One hour later)

"Hey Dianna" Naya says when she sees her friend with the wagon

"Hi Naya" she says getting the girls out of the wagon and going up to the lodge to wait for the mommy and me class

"The girls look cute by the way I wish I could dress Olivia up in pretty outfits" Naya says when she sees the twins in two sundresses

"Thank you since they have gotten bigger now Kevin insisted being a part of what his daughters wear" Dianna says with a chuckle

"I wish Mark would do that with Olivia" Naya says sitting next to her friend

Once everyone arrived the mothers were divided up by boys and girls. The moms with boys were going to do massages, and the ones who have girls got to make little bracelets for them to wear. After the mommy and me class was done the daddies were waiting for their class

"Our class is canceled until later on tonight I wonder why" Corey asks when he sees the sign

"Our teacher probably has something special planned" Chord says when he sees Sawyer come running towards him

(Later on that evening)

"Good evening daddies and welcome to the night time edition of daddy and me tonight we are going to let the kids try to catch a lightening bug to be released at the end of the night when we do our campfire songs" Helen says handing out the little jars

"Allie look there's a really pretty one go get it" Harry says showing his daughter where the lightening bug is

"Come on Meadow this is going to be fun me and you catching a lightening bug" Chris says to the infant who wasn't comfortable with this experience

"I take it Meadow is not a fan of bug catching" Mark says when he is experiencing the same thing with Olivia

"No not right now" Chris says as he sits on one of the logs around the fake campfire with Meadow who was starting to get sleepy

"Here Chris the girls got a few extra lightening bugs just in case one died, or no one had no luck at catching one" Kevin says handing Chris one of the girls jars

"Thank you girls" Chris says when Bella and Tori hand Chris a lightening bug for Meadow

"Okay since everyone has a lightening bug we are going to start singing our songs" Helen says breaking out her guitar

The songs that were sung around the campfire that night were on top of spaghetti, twinkle twinkle little star, and some other fun camp fire songs

"Wasn't that fun everyone okay on the count of three we are going to release our lightening bugs back into the wild before we say good night to each other" Helen says putting her guitar down

"I think on that last song Ethan fell asleep" Corey says releasing Ethan's lightening bug for him

"Sawyer did too" Chord says as he gets up slowly not to wake the little boy that was in his arms

"Olivia is slowly falling asleep" Mark says when Olivia lays her head on his shoulder

"I think Meadow was getting tired during the lightening bug catching, and when we were singing she fell asleep on my lap" Chris says adjusting Meadow in his arms

"Sleepy time coming for Allie" Harry says when he sees his daughter eyes start to drop

"Yeah I better get these two back to the cabin before one of them falls asleep" Kevin says putting Tori and Bella in the wagon

"Okay you guys tomorrow" Corey says going in the direction of his and Lea cabin

"See ya" the rest of them say as they head for their cabins

(The next day was the mommy & me and daddy & me breakfast))

"Morning everybody and welcome to one of the activities that both classes have together while on this camping trip. This morning we have a breakfast buffet set up with everything anybody could want, so we got plenty of food" Fran says after welcoming both the mommies and the daddies to the breakfast buffet

"Sweet I'm coming back for seconds" Corey says getting up to get his food

"I guess mommy has to feed you Ethan apparently daddy is too eager to eat" Lea says taking Ethan to go get his breakfast

"I'll feed you first Meadow before I get my breakfast" Chris says as he fills up a plate for Meadow

"I'll get our food Mark while you get the coffee and juice" Naya says as she stands in line for breakfast

"What juice should I get Olivia?" he asks

"Apple please Mark" she says smiling

"Dianna you sit right here with the girls I got everything under control" Kevin says bringing her coffee and the girls their juice

"Thanks babe" she says serving the girls their juice

After breakfast the mommies stood behind with their kids while the dads went back to the cabin to get ready for their daddy and me class

"Today mommies we are going to read a book about animals and later we are going to go outside to visit the campgrounds petting zoo" Fran says taking a seat to read the big touch and feel book

"I'm going to call Chris to see if he wants to bring Meadow down so she can see the animals" Lea says calling her friend up

During the story Fran lets the babies feel the insides of the book, so they can feel how hard or soft of the fur was on the animals in the book. After story time everyone went outside to see the animals

Ethan you wanna pet the goat?" Lea asks taking her son over to the goat

"Allie let's go see the little piggy's" Jenna says taking her daughter to see the pigs

"Victoria Melody, Isabella Harmony we must not chase the chickens" Dianna says going after Tori and Bella who decided to go chase the chickens

"I think the girls inherited Kevin's legs as well" Naya says laughing when she sees Tori and Bella chase the chickens

"I think so too when we get back to the cabin I swear Kevin gonna be in so much trouble" Dianna says between breaths

"They should sleep well after this race" Heather says filming the chase scene for Dianna

"They should" Dianna says when she catches Tori and goes after Bella so they can see the other animals that were at the petting zoo

(Five hours later)

"Sawyer is looking sporty in his swim trunks" Corey says when he sees Chord bring Sawyer to the marina

"Thanks Heather insisted we match" Chord says putting Sawyer lifejacket on him

"I wonder why we have to put our kids into their swimsuits?" Mark says coming with Olivia

"The activity might have something to do with water Mark" Chris says walking with Meadow

"Yeah we could be paddle boating or going on a boat" Harry says coming with Allie

"If we do I called for backup" Kevin says coming with the girls

"Who did you call Kev?" Corey asks

"Me Sebastian Smythe" Grant says walking up behind Kevin

"Grant how ya been?" Chris asks shaking his hand

"Good been busy" Grants says smiling

"Hello daddy's as you can see we are going to go paddle boating on the water then later we are going to go pontooning" Helen says happily

"This is going to be fun" Mark says as he put Olivia's life jacket on her

"Come on Mark this is going to be some one on one daddy and daughter time" Corey says putting Ethan's life jacket on

"Yeah this is going to be our kid's first experience being on the water" Chord says after he got Sawyer's life jacket on

"She might enjoy it I know Meadow going to enjoy it already" Chris says going after Meadow who started going towards the water

"Okay I'm game" Mark says with a sigh

"That's the spirit buddy" Kevin says going after Tori who started going for the water

"Okay daddy's we are going to team up for the paddle boat ride so if we get into groups of two we can begin to assign the paddle boats" Helen says

"I'm going with you Corey" Mark says joining his friend

"You want to be our buddy?" Chord asks Harry

"Sure Chord" Harry says smiling

"That leaves me and you Kevin" Chris says joining his friend

""I'll bring Tori and Meadow can ride in the back with her while we paddle" Kevin says buckling Tori in

"That sounds good" Chris says buckling Meadow in

"I'll stay here with Bella and look for seashells" Grant says taking the little girl along the shore

"Sounds like a plan" Kevin says as he gets in the boat and starts to paddle

Bella has a good time looking for seashells and splashing in the water along the shore until it was her time to go paddle boating with her daddy

"That seemed fun okay now everyone head down to the pontoons I have ten waiting for all of you" Helen says as the group heads down to where the pontoons are

"Ethan you ready to go on a boat buddy?" Corey asks his son

"Dada" Ethan says happily

"Oh my gosh Ethan you said your first word" Corey says in shock

"Way to go buddy I got to experience the girls first words in the car" Kevin says from behind

"Dada" Meadow says to her daddy

"Meadow my angel your finally talking" Chris says picking her up and swinging her

On one pontoon it was Corey, Ethan, Mark, Olivia, Chord, and Sawyer, and Harry, Allie, Chris, Meadow, Kevin, Grant, Tori, and Bella were on the second pontoon

"I couldn't believe Ethan said his first word on the camping trip" Corey says getting on the pontoon

"Maybe on the boat Sawyer might say his first word" Chord says tickling his son

"Dada" Olivia says pointing at a fish she sees in the water

"Olivia you're talking" Mark says in shock when he hears Olivia say dada

"Ya dada" she says as she continues to point at the fish she sees

"Yes Olivia that's a fish that's in the water" Mark says to his daughter

"Hopefully when they're older we can take them fishing" Chord says as Corey drives the boat

"Ya dada" Sawyer says clapping his hands

"Sawyer you said dada" Chord says when he hears him say dada for the first time

"Now all of our kids can talk" Mark says as he blows raspberries on Olivia's tummy

(The other pontoon)

"dada" Meadow says pointing to the other pontoon

"Yes Meadow your friends are on the other pontoon" Chris says as he waves to the other pontoon

"I hope Allie says either dada or mama after this trip" Harry says as he points out different objects to Allie

"She will Harry don't push her" Kevin says as he continues to drive the pontoon

"Yeah who knows she might say mama instead of dada" Harry says smiling

After the boat ride everyone headed back to their cabins to freshen up for the hike that both classes are going to take together

"Welcome everyone to the night hike together we are going to explore the woods, so before we go make sure everyone has bug spray on so we can keep those nasty bugs off us" Fran says smiling

'I sprayed Ethan before we left the cabin" Lea says putting Ethan's coat on him

"Same here I did Olivia before we left" Naya says

"I sprayed Meadow when we got here" Chris says spraying himself with bug spray

"Sawyer got done at the cabin" Heather says putting Sawyers coat on him

"Harry did Allie at the cabin while I was cleaning up" Jenna says

"We did the girls after supper" Dianna says checks on the twins who were in the wagon

"Okay everyone are we ready to go on our hike?" Fran asks the group

Everyone responded with yes's

"Okay let's go" Fran says leading the group in the woods

During the walk some of the babies started getting scared by the noises so the parents went home, and the hike ended early

"Remember mommies tomorrow we meet at night so we can look at the stars" Fran reminds the mommies who didn't leave

"And daddies remember to bring your bikes for a bike ride around the campground and on a bike trial I found" Helen says smiling

(The next day)

"Ethan looks like he is ready to go on this bike ride" Chris says as he adjust Meadow's helmet

"Yeah Lea got every little baby safety gear known to man" Corey says unbuckling Ethan from the seat that was behind him

"Here comes Mark and Olivia" Chris says when he sees Mark speed in with Olivia

"Hey Mark this is not the freeway" Chord says coming up from behind him

"I just had the need for speed" Mark says hitting the brakes on the bike

"It looks like Kevin had to get a trailer to put the girls in" Corey says when he sees the trailer on the back end of Kevin's bike

"Now we wait for Harry" Chris says

"Guys Harry not coming Allie sick so they are going to head home" Kevin says parking the bike

"I hope she feels better" Corey says as he texts Harry

During the bike ride the kids look around at the birds that were in the trees, and the animals that were on the ground

(That night)

"Dianna I love the girls pajamas" Naya says when Dianna walks to the campfire with the girls

"Thanks I try to make them comfortable when they sleep" Dianna says smiling

"Hey girls I heard from Jenna and she said that Allie has the flu really bad so they headed home" Lea says carrying Ethan who was drinking his milk

"Guys I'm heading back to the cabin cause Olivia got poison ivy today on the bike ride and she is really itchy" Naya says as she good-bye to her friends

"Make that two Sawyer got bite by something and we are heading for the emergency room to get it checked out" Heather says as after she tells the teacher she won't be there for the rest of the stay

"Hey girls" Chris says walking in with Meadow

"Hey Chris" Lea and Dianna say together

"Where's everyone?" he asks

"Sick, poison ivy, bug bite" Dianna says smiling

"That's not good" he says taking a seat next to Bella

"it isn't right now Kevin back at the cabin not feeling well" Dianna says

"Don't tell me he's got it too" Lea says in shock

"I think he does right now he is laying down on the couch all covered up" Dianna says

"Corey is doing the same thing back at our cabin" Lea says before the class starts

During the mommy and me class they looked up at the stars and made wishes after they sang songs and made a star craft

**Next Chapter Mother's day**

**review**


	31. Mother's day

**Mother's Day**

**Sorry for the late update everyone the last two weeks have been busy so I wrote whenever I got the chance next chapter will be the kids first birthday then it's sequel time**

The girls were excited for their first mother's day, so the mean sent the girls to the spa to be pampered with massages and mani pedi's and haircuts

"So Corey what's the plan?" Mark asks keeping an eye on Olivia who was running after Allie, and Tori and Ethan

"I'm think we get a group picture of all of the kids together then we do individual one's" Corey says laying out the plan for the mom's for mother's day

"What's next after that?" Chris asks

"I suggest we do t-shirts with the kids hand prints and foot prints on them" Kevin says smiling

"I like that idea" harry says agreeing with Kevin on the hand prints and foot prints idea

"It's settled I'll call and set up our appointment at the local portrait studio" Corey says looking through the phone books for portrait studios

"Corey won't we have to do this in private?" Chord asks

"Yeah we have to so the women won't know what's going on" Harry says picking up Allie

"I can call the one who does our season pictures, and we can meet up at the set" Corey says looking for Ryan's phone number

"I like that idea better" Chris says picking up Meadow to see if she needs a diaper change

"Yeah maybe we can do pictures as our character's and pictures of us normal" Chord suggest

"That's a new idea I can picture Olivia wearing a biker look" Mark says laughing

"How about you Kevin are you going to have the girls dress similar to Artie?" Chris asks

"No I am going to dress them almost like Quinn" Kevin says with a giggle

"Alright it's settled we meet at the studio the day after tomorrow" Corey says after he gets off the phone

"Now we got to go shopping for their outfits so they have the perfect picture for our girlfriends or wives for mother's day" Chris says grabbing Meadow and heading for the nearest kid's store

"Oh yeah if I want Ethan to look like me I got to get going" Corey says following Chris out the door

Soon all the dad's headed out to get different outfits for the babies to wear for the picture

(Picture day)

"Mark I am digging Olivia's biker look" Corey says when he sees father and daughter walk in

"Thanks if Puck is tough so is his other daughter" Mark says adjusting Olivia's bandana

"I am looking forward to seeing if Kevin went for either Quinn's look or Artie's look for the girl's" Harry says walking in with Allie who was still sleeping

"Me too" Chord says as he gets Sawyer ready for the first group picture

"Okay is all the babies ready for the first group picture?" George asks setting up the first shot for the babies

"Ethan ready" Corey says coming out with Ethan

"Sawyer's ready" Chord says smiling

"Olivia is all ready" Mark says sitting Olivia down

"Meadow ready for her close up" Chris says bringing Meadow out

"Allie is awake and ready" Harry says putting Allie with the rest

"Tori and Bella is ready as well" Kevin says coming in with Tori in one hand and Bella on the other hand

"Okay for this group picture I only want the babies" George says as he finishes setting up the shot

The guys got the babies into position really fast before going behind the camera to get them to smile which worked really well with the different toys that the fathers brought with them

"Okay guys you can jump into the picture with the babies' George says adjusting the lights for that shot

After the guys figured out how they were going to be situated for the picture George took the first group picture with everyone

"While I set up for the character picture you guys can go change into your characters and the babies into what character they most resemble then I will take the picture one by one before the second group picture" George says going to get the different props for each photo

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Ethan you first buddy" Corey says putting his son right next to a football

Ethan smiled real big for the photo to his momma, and once the second shot was set up Chord set Sawyer down next to the football as well

"You did great sport" Chord says tickling Sawyer's tummy

"Great baby motorcycle George" Mark says sitting Olivia down on the baby motorcycle

"Thanks I was going for that biker look with her" George says going back behind the camera to take Olivia's picture for Naya

Olivia loved being on the motorcycle, and Mark made a note to get her a ride on one later on when she is older

Meadow was dressed like Amber's character, and Harry dressed Allie like Jenna character for their pictures all the group was waiting on was Tori's and Bella picture

"Let me guess Tori is supposed to be Dianna and Bella supposed to be Artie?" Chord asks when he sees the girls

"Yup so I can tell them apart for sure" he says setting Bella down in the small wheelchair

"That makes sense since the girls are bigger and look an awful lot alike" Chris says holding Meadow

After Tori and Bella got their picture taken the guys came back in for another picture but dressed as their characters. George took a few more pictures before the babies started getting sleepy which they said they were finished

(The next day)

The guys gathered at Chord's house to do the shirts that were to be given to the girls the next day on set it was

"Okay Chord how are we going to do this?" Harry asks taking off Allie's sandals

"First we are going to do the feet first then we are going to wash off their feet before we do their hands before they fall asleep" Chord says putting four shirts on the table so four kids can do the shirts while the other three played

"I'll have Tori go first then I'll do Bella with the other three" Kevin says painting Tori's feet orange

"That sounds like you have a good plan laid out for them" Chris says from the other room

"Yeah" Kevin says putting Tori's orange feet on the green shirt that was for Dianna

Once the first group was done and both their hands and feet were washed off the dads put the shirts out to dry while the second group get prepared to do their shirts

The second group was Meadow, Bella, and Allie which didn't take long for their shirts to get done. While the babies napped the dads sat around and talked

"Corey what time should we arrive on set tomorrow with our wives?" Harry asks covering Allie

"I say ten so we can do the mother's day cookout lunch buffet for them, and after lunch they can open their gifts" Corey says sitting down with a cold one

"Sounds like a plan to me" Chris says sitting next to Kevin

(Mother's day)

The guys arrived at the set with everything they needed to cook the girls the best mother's day lunch they had. The babies played while the men grilled and got everything set up for the women

"Corey what time are the girls going to pull up?" Mark asks while flipping the burgers

"About noon why?" Corey says

"It's about a quarter till now" Mark says looking at his watch

'Okay after I get done with the ribs and cut them, and Chord gets done with the chicken we will go in and get the ourselves ready as well as the kids and go out to blindfold our wives and escort them in" Corey says

(Thirty minutes later)

'Hi Lea you ready for your mother day lunch?" Corey asks her when he sees her drive up

"Ready as I'll ever be" she says as he blindfolds her

As each of the wives pulled up their husbands will go out and greet them and them inside and to their special table for their mother's day lunch

"Welcome girls as you can smell the guys have made you a lunch fit for a queen so without further ado you can start making your way to the buffet table and begin filling your plate with all kinds of goodies

"Corey I hope you made some vegetarian food as well" Lea says from her spot in line

"Yes I made veggie burgers and there are veggie burrito's as well" Corey says smiling

The girls filled their plates to where they had to have two plates to carry all their food, and when the girls went through the guys went through the line to get their food for themselves and the kids

"Chris I knew you were good cook but not this good" Amber says taking a bite of what Chris made

"Well ever since Meadow started eating solid food she would eat whatever I put in front of her" he says feeding Meadow

"Once all you ladies are finished there is dessert to be had" Chord says cleaning up the buffet for the desserts to be brought in

After the ladies have finished their plates they went back to get dessert

"Who made these churros?" Naya asks

"I did I also made the no bake, and the triple chocolate cake" Kevin says cleaning Bella's face

"These are so good bee" Naya says grabbing a few more

The girls ate until they could not eat no more

"Do we get gifts now?" Heather asks smiling

"Yes you do" Chord says going to grabs the gifts that were in another room

The men passed out the first gift and when all of them had their first gift they opened them together

"Oh Ethan this is perfect" Lea says slipping on her shirt that had Ethan's footprints on it

"Yeah this is a big change from when they were infants" Dianna says slipping on the shirt that had Bella's prints on

"You still have Tori's shirt yet" Jenna says

"Yeah I will wear hers another day" Dianna says pulling out her ponytail out of her shirt

"These next gifts are kind of keepsake gifts" Harry says helping Chord with the next gifts

When the girls unwrapped them they started to cry

"The girls really look like you Kevin" Dianna says kissing him

"Even Allie looks like me" Jenna says

"Last gift girl" Kevin says bring in the last three big gifts

Together they unwrapped it and inside was the group picture that were taken together

"Best mother's day ever" Lea says happily

**Next Chapter: First Birthday then sequel time**


	32. 1st Birthday

**First Birthday**

Amber decided to have all the babies celebrate their first birthday together with just a small party, with the cast and crew of the show.

"It's hard to believe that Sawyer going to be one soon" Heather says playing with Sawyer

"Yeah it seemed only yesterday I gave birth to Ethan" Lea says playing with Ethan

"Heather do you think you will have another one once Sawyer is older?" Naya asks

"Maybe I will love to have a little girl or another son" Heather says smiling

'What about you Dianna have you and Kevin thought about adding to your family?" Lea asks her

"Yeah when the girls are older like preschool age we might try again if we do he wants another girl" she says smiling

"The same thing goes for Chris he wants another girl another mini him" Amber says with a chuckle

"I bet I see how he dresses Meadow" Jenna says

"So Amber how are you thinking of doing the party?" Lea asks

"I'm thinking of a big cake big enough for everyone with all the names on it" Amber says smiling

"That sounds good then" Lea says

"Aren't we going to something special for them it is their first birthday after all" Naya says with a smirk

"We could bake them a cake and decorate it and they could smash it" Heather suggests

"Then maybe we could have some games for everyone to play" Dianna says happily

"I guess we got the kids first birthday planned" Amber says getting up to go to the bathroom

"Yeah I guess we do" Jenna says getting up to go to set

"Hey where are the guys at?" Lea asks

"Chris says the ones with daughters are going to have a daddy daughter day out and the ones who don't have sons have to join them" Amber says

"That makes sense that gives us women a chance to relax and chill before they come back" Dianna says pulling out her phone to type out a tweet

(The day of the party)

"Heather I think we had the same idea for t-shirts" Lea says carrying Ethan to where they were having the party

"I didn't realize it till now, but we can tell our sons apart by the shorts and the hair" Heather says bringing in Sawyer

"There we go my little birthday diva you are ready for your birthday" Amber says carrying Meadow to where the party is going to be

"There we go you are Spanish ready for your first birthday" Naya says fixing the skirt on Olivia's dress

"The girls look really pretty today" Jenna says complementing Dianna on the dresses that Tori and Bella wore

"Thanks I thought it will be only fitting that they be dressed up for this" Dianna says as she holds onto the girls

"I thought the same thing for Allie since it's her first birthday I thought she should look nice" Jenna says smiling

"Hey Dianna" Lea says when she sees her friend come with the girls

"Hey why are we waiting outside?" Dianna asks

"The guys are inside finishing up decorating for the party, so we have to wait outside until they are finished" Nays says trying to keep Olivia happy

"This should be interesting" Amber says setting Meadow down so she could waddle around with the other babies

"I think I know what Kevin, Chris and Darren are setting up" Lea says when she peeks into the room

"What?" all the girls say together

"They are setting up a little area so each baby can smash their own cake that each dad made for their baby" Lea says sitting back down with Ethan

"That's gonna be messy for sure" Dianna says with a chuckle

"Yeah I can't wait to see Sawyer's cake" Heather says getting up to stretch

""Okay girls you can come in now" Corey says opening up the door to the choir room

"So Amber what's first on the agenda?" Mark asks taking Olivia from Naya

"Pictures" Amber says happily

"Who is doing the pictures?" Chord asks

"The same one who does the season pictures of course" Lea says fixing her make-up

"Does this mean we have to get in our characters?" Chris whines

"No silly you get to be yourself" Amber says kissing him

"That's relief I'm going to go put my contacts in" Kevin says leaving the room

Soon Tori and Bella start following their daddy

"Kevin the girls are following you" Dianna calls to him

"On the other hand I guess I can wear my glasses for the girl's first birthday as long as you two promise not to take them off my face" he says picking up the girls

Both girls give their daddy a kiss

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" everyone else says

"I know they are adorable" Kevin says helping Dianna get the girls ready for the girl's first birthday picture

Once George was set up with the gigantic one with a great backdrop he called each family one by one for their photo

"This should be fun" he says starting the bubble machine to get the babies to smile for their picture

"Ethan already loves it he loves bubbles" Corey says standing above Lea who was holding Ethan

Once Ethan, Sawyer, Olivia, Meadow and Allie had their photo George set up a special photo shoot for Tori and Bella

"Oh my gosh Kevin you get to hold Bella while sitting in your wheelchair" Dianna sees Artie wheelchair in the picture

"Good grief this is going to feel weird not wearing his clothes for this picture" he says sitting in the wheelchair with Bella

After all the pictures have been taken Chord brought in another bubble machine to aid the babies amusement while the parent's try to figure out who's baby picture was whose

"This should be fun" Naya says as she starts writing down the name that belongs to that picture

Jenna won that game

"Now time for the parade" Lea says bringing in Ethan's wagon

"Who is all here" Chris asks putting Meadow's birthday hat on her

"Everyone from the show silly we are going to parade up and down the halls of McKinley while we toot these noisemakers" Heather says passing out the noisemakers to the parents

"How are we going to do this?" Harry asks

"We are going to go in birth order" Lea says putting Ethan's wagon in front

"Me and Kevin only have one wagon for the girls" Dianna says buckling Tori into the girl's wagon

"I picked up a spare one on the way over here, so Bella can be right behind her sister" Kevin says bringing out the bling out wagon

During the parade the cast and crew threw confetti at the babies as they passed by, some even put little gifts into the wagon for later when they are napping the parents can open them. After the parade they headed to the crib room to put the kids down for a nap

"Sawyer must be having fun cause he went down no problem" Chord says coming back into the room

"Meadow is having a blast as well she loves all this extra attention" Chris says taking a seat

All the parents agreed to do this until the kids were old enough

"Okay what's next?" Corey says pouring Lea some champagne

"We are going to build the babies some tunnels in the hallway" Mark says going to get the cardboard boxes that he picked up earlier

"I hope there is some light so Ethan is not scared of the dark" Lea says drinking her champagne

"There will be I'll be sure of it Lea" Naya says giving Mark an evil look

Once the long tunnel was made and the babies woke up from their nap they had fun either walking through the tunnel to the end to meet their parents.

"Will all babies that are turning one please follow me" Ryan says sticking his head into the choir room to let the parents know that his gift is outside the studio

"Ryan this is spectacular" Heather says when she sees the big play set that was set up outside the studio

"Thanks Heather each crew member attributed something different to this playground" Ryan says happily

The babies played on the play set until it was time for dinner

"Corey what are we having for the kid's first birthday?" Jenna asks when she cleans up Allie

"I brought steak for all of us and I am going to cook them on the grill" Corey says when he goes get the grill for the steaks

"What are the babies going to get Corey?" Lea asks while she changes Ethan

"I didn't think of that" Corey says as he face turns pink

"Corey Monteith how dare you forget about the children" Lea says yelling at her husband

"Don't worry guys I was planning on this I'll have Kevin do some chicken cutlets on the grill for the kids, and us girls can help set the table for the kid's first meal while they play in the playroom" Dianna says carrying the girls inside

"Dianna I love the way you think" Naya says happily

The guys talked about their kid's first year of life while they man the two grills, and the girls talked about the future. In about an hour everything was ready

"Okay everyone the steaks are done" Corey says bring the steaks in for dinner

"As well as the chicken cutlets" Kevin says behind him

"Here we Ethan" Lea says lifting the little tyke into his high chair

"You ready for your first taste at chicken?" Chris asks Meadow as he sets her in her high chair

"Ya dada" she response with a smile

Once all the babies were situated in their high chairs and the parents have been served Lea proposed a toast

"Thanks girls for sticking by me when I got pregnant with me and Corey's first child, and to all the great playmate's Ethan will have in the future" Lea says holding up her glass for the toast

"You're quite welcome Lea I couldn't picture my life without Meadow" Amber says planting a kiss on her daughter

"Me either Meadow is my life" Chris says

"So here's to the future" Lea says raising her glass

"Here here" everyone says before digging in to their food

After dinner the parents set up some baby games for them to try which ended in the middle. Soon it was party time

"Hey everyone" Darren says carrying in the stack of gifts for each baby

"Hey Darren I'll show you where you can put each gift" Chris says showing his co-star

As each cast member came in Chris showed everyone where they could put each gift. Then at seven on the dot the party was in full swing

"Okay who should go first?" Mark asks

"I think Ethan should go first since he is the oldest one" Corey says setting Ethan by his pile of gifts

Ethan got some clothes, toys, and books

Sawyer and Olivia went next which they got the same as Ethan

"Okay Meadow you're turn" Chris says helping Meadow open her gifts

Meadow got the same things, and a little microphone and a diva hat to wear along with a little broom

"Ready Allie?" Harry asks his daughter

Along with the clothes, toys and books Allie got a little Asian outfit to wear

The twins went last

Tori and Bella got a pair of baby ballet flats to wear along with a tutu, and dance shoes as well, and their first baby doll along with some outfits and books

"Okay will all the guest look at the picture backyard area that's where the babies are going to smash their cakes" Jenna says as she puts Allie's bib back on her

As soon as all the babies were in place everyone started singing happy birthday. After the song ended the babies put either their hands or feet or both into their cake. Most of them were eating it. Most of the parents took pictures and posted it on twitter of what the babies looked like with cake all over them.

"Okay Sawyer it looks like daddy going have to hose you down after this" Chord says picking Sawyer up who had cake all over him

"That goes for you two as well" Kevin says picking Tori and Bella up

Tori and Bella covered daddy in cake frosting

"Kevin that is hilarious" Jenna says helping bringing in the big cake for everyone

"Yeah I can't see where I am going now" Kevin says beneath the frosting

Soon Ethan and the rest of the babies started doing it to their parents

"Thanks a lot Kevin" Chris says when Meadow puts some frosting on Chris's face

"It's not my fault Chris, Tori and Bella started it" Kevin says handing Tori to Dianna

"This first birthday is one to remember for sure" Amber says cleaning Meadow up

"For sure" Lea says

**Review?**

**The sequel will be up later it will start with potty training then so on**


	33. Father's day

**Father's day**

**The kids are three here**

Chord made plans for the dads to spend father's day hanging with the kids, and doing all kinds of fun stuff

"Okay dads listen up since this is our third father's day I think we should spend it with our kids" Chords says when all the dads were gathered in the choir room

"So what do you have planned? Harry asks

"Camping with some fishing and hiking involved" Chord says

"Where will we be staying at?" Mark asks

"I got a cabin big enough for all of us to stay in" Chord says happily

"That's great how are we going to divide up the kids?" Chris asks

"We can figure that out later" Chord says

"I'm not going if I can't take the girls" Kevin says

"We know Kevin" the guys say together

(A few days before the camping trip)

Chord goes out to the cabin the guys will be staying at to see if there are enough beds for everybody. He sees every other bedroom had a bunk bed so he writes down who will be bunking with who, and when he got to the last room he was relieved to see that there was a bunk bed and a twin bed in the room

"It's decided then Meadow, Tori, and Bella will be sharing this room then" he says writing down who will be sleeping in that room

Once he figured out the kid's rooms he set to work on the dad's rooms

(Back on set)

"I hope there are enough beds I hate to leave one of the girls home with Dianna" Kevin says keeping one eye on Tori who was playing with the boys and Bella who was playing with the girls

"Don't worry Kevin there will be enough beds Chord will make sure of it" Mark says taking care of Olivia's owie

"Knowing him he will put her with her sister and one of the other girls" Chris says taking Meadow to the girl's room

"Probably I hate to leave one of them with Dianna while she is pregnant" Kevin says

"Wait you and Dianna are" Corey says mid-sentence

"Yes there is another one on the way" Kevin says smiling

"Congrats bro when did you find out?" Harry asks

"My birthday she wanted to surprise me" Kevin says smiling

"Well at least she won't have to do it alone cause Lea is expecting as well" Corey says all happy

"So is Jenna" Harry says proudly

"Naya has another one in the oven" Mark says

"All we got to wait to find out if Amber and Heather are pregnant" Kevin says comforting Tori who got hurt while playing with Sawyer

"Guys all of you can come there is plenty of beds for everyone" Chord says scooping up Sawyer who ran to him

"That's great I might as well go home and start packing for us Tori, Bella come on we got to go home" Kevin says to his girls

"Daddy I want to stay and continue playing tea party" Bella says from where she was with the rest of the little girls

"Bella we must go you can play with your friends later" Kevin says sternly

"Coming daddy" she says getting up and heading out with her father and sister

"Yeah we better go to come on Meadow" Chris says as he and Meadow head home

Soon all the fathers head home to start to pack for the camping trip that weekend

(Camping trip day)

(Corey's house

"Ethan you have your backpack all ready for the camping trip?" Corey asks his son

"All ready" Ethan says happily

"Let's go sport" Corey says as they head out the door together

(Chord's house)

"Sawyer you ready to go camping?" Chord asks Sawyer

"Yes daddy" Sawyer says happily

"Bye Heather see you in five days" Chord says as he and Sawyer leave together

(Chris's house)

"Daddy can I bring Dr. Panda with me?" Meadow asks her dad

"Sure you can" he tells her

"Thank you daddy" she says hugging him

"Once you have your backpack we will leave then" Chris says as he calls Amber up to tell her he is taking Meadow camping for a few days

"Ready" she says coming out of her room with her backpack

"Okay let's go" Chris says picking her up and taking her to the car

(Mark's house)

"Naya you packed us enough clothes to last a month" Mark says as he loads the last suitcase in the car

"I know I want you to be prepared just in case" Naya says worried

"Nay we will be fine I'm her father after all I want you and our little one to be safe while I'm gone if you need anything call me and I will be right here" Mark says

"Okay Olivia daddy's ready to go" Naya says calling into the house

"Coming mommy" Olivia says with her backpack and her stuffed banana

(Harry's house)

"Allie I want you to be a good girl and listen to daddy while mommy stays home and takes care of your little brother or sister" Jenna says hugging her daughter good-bye

"I will mommy" Allie says hugging Jenna back

"Okay Allie your bike is loaded up you ready to go camping with your friends?" Harry asks his daughter

"Ready daddy" she says climbing into the car

"Bye Jenna bye little one" Harry says to Jenna stomach before he and Allie leave for their camping trip

(Kevin's place)

"Girls you guys don't need to bring a lot of toys we are going to be outside doing outdoors stuff" Kevin says when he sees all the girls toys in the front room

"What happens if it rains?" Tori asks

"Then the dads will figure out ideas for you guys to do, but you better bring some toys that all of you can play together" he tells them

"I call the board games" Bella says going back to their room to get the board games

"Dianna I got it sweetie I want you to lay down and take it easy" Kevin says picking up the front room

"Kevin it's not gonna kill me to help keep this house nice" she says

"I know I hate to lose this one" he says putting his hand on Dianna's stomach

"I know but me and the little one will be fine I promise" Dianna says to Kevin

"Okay if anything happens call me immediately and I will come home faster than you can says sister Suzy sittin on a thistle" he says as he goes load up all three bikes

"Tori, Bella is your room clean?" Dianna asks her girls

"Yes mommy" they both say

"Grab your pillows and your backpacks and head out to the van I think daddy wants to leave soon" she tells her girls

"Okay mommy" they says grabbing their pillows and their backpacks and headed out to the van to get in their car seats

Once the girls were all buckled in Kevin headed for the cabin to join the rest of the dads

(The cabin)

"Well sport you wanna check out where you and Ethan will be sleeping at?" Chord asked his son

"Yes daddy" his son says when they get into the house

"Here we go my boy this is where you will be sleeping at" Chord says when they reach the room

"Yeah" Sawyer says as he heads over to jump on the bed

"Sawyer we must not jump" Chord scolds his son

"Sorry daddy" Sawyer says getting off the bed

"There is a big playroom downstairs why don't you check it out while daddy unloads the car" Chords tells Sawyer

"Okay" Sawyer says going down to check out the huge playroom

"Hey Chord" Corey says hanging his head out the window

"Hey Corey after you park the car I'll show you where Ethan will be sleeping at" Chord says as he gets his and Sawyer's bikes off the bike rack

"Sounds good man" Corey says parking the car and shutting off the engine

"Ethan you will be bunking with Sawyer this camping trip" Chord tells him as they head upstairs to the bedrooms

Ethan was excited to be sleeping with his best friend in the whole world during the camping trip

As each father pulled up Chord showed each kid where and who they will be sleeping with

"Tori, Bella I am keeping you two together and you will be sleeping with Meadow" Chord says showing the last two their room

"I call the top bunk" Tori says when they get in the room

"I wanted the top bunk" Bella says climbing the ladder at the same time

"This is why we got them bunk beds with only the top" Kevin whispers to Chord

"I see" Chord says

"Girls there is a big playroom downstairs why don't you join the rest of your friends while daddy unloads" Chords says to them

"Okay race you to the playroom Bella" Tori says taking off full speed

"Oh no you don't" Bella says going after her sister

"You are probably hoping for one this time" Chord says with a laugh as he and Kevin go back down

"Yes I am life with twins is crazy enough especially when one of them already needed glasses" Kevin says

"Who needed glasses?" Mark asks when he overhears the conversation

"Bella she got her glasses a few weeks now she can see better" Kevin says going to check on the girls when he hears Bella's cry

"Bella sweetie what happened?" Kevin says comforting his youngest daughter

"Ethan was giving rides on the train and I went to get on and Tori, Sawyer, and Olivia pushed me off the train while it was moving" Bella says balling

"Sawyer Thomas I want you to march upstairs to your room and think about what you did" Chord says yelling at his son

'Same goes for you Olivia Joy I want you upstairs NOW" Mark says raising his voice

"Victoria Melody upstairs GO" Kevin says raising his voice at his daughter

The whole way upstairs all three kids mumbled under their breath

"Uncle Kevin she fell on this" Meadow says showing Kevin the toy that Bella fell on

"I would like to know who put this truck here?" Kevin asks

"I did Uncle Kevin and I am sorry I didn't pick it up before I got on the train" Ethan says apologizing

"Thank you for apologizing Ethan" Kevin says as he takes Bella into the kitchen to look at her arm

"Here some ice for Bella" Meadow says heading Kevin an ice pack

"Thank you Meadow" Kevin says as he holds the ice pack to Bella's arm

When the ice pack was on Bella she howled really loud

"Kevin I think her arm might be broke" Chris says giving Meadow a popsicle for being a good helper

"You might be right I am taking her to the emergency room to get it checked out" Kevin says scooping up Bella and taking her to the van

"Here's your doll Bella" Allie says handing her friend her American girl doll that looked like her

"Thanks Allie" Bella says with a sniffle

"Daddy can I go with Bella to the emergency room?" Allie asks Harry

"If it's okay with Kevin" Harry says looking at Kevin

"Can I daddy" Meadow asks her daddy

"Ask uncle Kevin first" Chris says

"Sure you two can come I'm sure Bella would like to have her friends with her" Kevin says putting Bella's jellies on her

"Yea" Allie and Meadow say as they go get their shoes

Once Kevin left with three girls Harry and Chris decided to go to the store to get the groceries that they will need for their camping trip

"Sawyer I want you to pick up all the toys in the playroom and put them away neatly" Chord says coming down behind his son

"Same goes for you Olivia" Mark says sternly

"You too Ethan I want you to help pick up the toys in the playroom" Corey says to Ethan

"Where's Victoria" Dianna says slamming the front door

"She's upstairs Dianna" Corey says as Dianna take off upstairs full speed

"I take Kevin called Dianna and told her what happened" Mark says

"He must of I'm calling Lea to see if she can come and take Dianna and take her to the luxury spa for a few days" Corey says digging out his phone and calling Lea

"Victoria Melody McHale I am very disappointed in you what gave you the idea to push your sister off a moving train like that answer me that" Dianna says raising her voice at her daughter

"I wanted to" Victoria says with her head down low

"You wanted to I thought you knew better than this Victoria you are three years old not 13" Dianna says

"Where's Dianna?" Lea asks coming into the cabin

"Upstairs just follow her voice" Corey says

After fifteen minutes Lea leaves with Dianna in tow to go to the spa

"Guys we're back" Chris says coming in with the groceries

"In the kitchen" Corey says drinking a beer

"I take it Kevin and the girls ain't back yet?" Harry asks

"No and the trouble makers are sleeping" Mark says

"That's good Corey I am think a wiener roast tonight" Chris says unpacking the hot dogs

"That's fine" Corey says going into den to watch a game

"Daddy we're back" Meadow says coming into the kitchen

"I missed you sweetie you want to go bike riding for a bit?" Chris asks her

"Can we?" Meadow asks

"Sure our bikes are outside" Chris says following his eager daughter outside

"Allie let's go I signed us up for a father daughter judo lesson" Harry says taking Allie back out to head down to the lodge

"So Kevin what's the verdict?" Corey asks when he sees his friend carrying Bella in

"Well she sustained a hairline fracture from the fall and she has to wear a cast for a while" Kevin says sitting down with Bella in his arms

Corey, Mark and Kevin talked until the other fathers came back

"Who is up for a weenie roast?" Chris asks the kids

"Me" they all says

"Okay I am going to give each of you a stick and all of you can go out to where uncle Finn is with the campfire" Chris says handing each child their roasting stick so they could cook their hot dogs

All the kids were outside except for Bella who wanted to stay inside away from the others

"Sweetie don't you want to want to go outside and roast hot dogs with your friends?" Kevin asks his daughter

"I don't want my cast ruin" she says sadly

"Sweetie your cast won't be ruined I'll be out there helping you" he says hugging her

"Thank you daddy" Bella says as she heads out to roast her hot dog

After dinner the group went on a hike through the woods to see what they could find, and when they came back they headed for the lodge to see what was going on there

"Who is up for s'mores?" Chord asks when the group returns from the lodge

All the kids except for Bella ran out back to pick their spots by the campfire

"Bella is your arm bugging you?" Kevin asks his daughter

Bella nods

"Okay I'll give you your medicine" Kevin says getting a pain pill for Bella

Bella swallowed it down and went outside to join her friends

(The next morning)

Chris made chocolate chip pancakes for everyone for breakfast.

"Daddy you good cook" Meadow says as she takes another bite of her pancake

"Thank you sweetie would you like another one" he asks her

"Yes please" she says holding out her plate

"Anyone else want a second helping?" Chris asks the group

Everyone holds out their plate out for a second helping

"Okay I'll make more than" Chris says going back to make more pancakes

After breakfast everyone went fishing

"Daddy how will I hold my fishing pole with one hand?" Bella asks when they head down to the pier to get on their boat

"That's a good question sweetie let daddy think of something okay and he will get back to you on that" Kevin says as he carries the three fishing rods down to the boat

Chord put the boat in the good spot the gang began fishing. After thirty minutes of fishing Meadow and Allie got a bite

"Daddy I got something" Meadow says as she reels in her fishing rod

"Okay darling I'm coming" Chris says as he helps Meadow reel in her catch

"Meadow that a beaut" Corey says when he sees the big fish

"Thank you" Meadow says as Chris got to work taking the fish off her rod

"Daddy I got something too" Allie says as she starts to reel in her rod

"Keep going Allie it's coming" Harry says as he encourages his daughter to reel in her catch

"I say we place a bet on this fishing competition" Corey says with a smirk

"What kind of bet" Mark says as he helps Olivia with her catch

"I say it's between the boys and the girls and whoever gets the biggest fish the loser has to skin all the fishes for supper" Corey says

After all the fathers have placed their bets the competition the kids started catching fish left and right. At the end of the day when Chord thought that Sawyer had the biggest fish out of all of them Bella felt a huge tug on her line

"Daddy can you help me I think I caught something and it feels really big

"Coming Bella" Kevin says as he holds Bella line as she reels it in with her right hand

"Looks like that fish is putting up a fight" Chris says when he sees Kevin struggle with the line

Eventually Kevin reeled in Bella huge fish

"Wow Bella that's a big fish" Allie says when the fish is brought on the boat

"I take it a good ten pounder or so" Mark says

"It even looks like it's taller then you" Harry says

"Well guys I think I know who won the bet" Kevin says

"Well Chord we better start heading back now since we have all this fish to skin" Corey says

"Luckily I signed the father daughter teams up for story time at the lodge" Chris says happily

"That will be great Chris I'm sure Bella would love a story to help her arm feel better after reeling in that big fish" Kevin says when Bella stands against him

"Sounds like a plan to me" Harry says

"I am thinking fish sticks for the kids and fish for us" Chord says as he drives back to the docks

"That sounds good" Corey says

While the other fathers were at story time Corey and Chord were busy cleaning and skinning the fish for supper that night while Ethan and Sawyer played until they took their nap

"Guys were back" Harry says coming into the kitchen

"That's good how was story time?" Chord asks

"They loved it" Chris says carrying a sleepy Meadow upstairs

While the rest of them slept the rest of them sat around talking until the kids woke up. After dinner that night the dad's took the kid's on a bike ride around the campground

"Guys you go on ahead I'm going to stay here with Bella since she can't ride" Kevin says putting Tori's safety gear on

"Okay I'll keep an eye on her for you" Corey says as he lines Tori's bike next to Ethan's

"You be good and listen to uncle Corey and do what he says" Kevin says after he secures Tori's helmet on her

"Okay daddy" she says as she gets on her bike and starts to ride

"It's just me and you Bella what do you want to do?" Kevin asks his other daughter

'Can we sit outside and wait for the others?' she asks

"Sure sweetie" he says as they go inside and sit down

After 15 minutes Kevin decided to get a fire going for another night of s'mores and Bella helped with the firewood. The next day was the big father's day shin dig at the campground, so to transport Bella down to the lodge Kevin asked for a golf cart to drive Bella down.

"This is what I call a buffet" Chris says when he sees the buffet full of food

"Daddy can I have a crepe?" Meadow asks

"Sure sweetie, but you have to have fruit with it" Chris says sternly

"Yes daddy" Meadow says

After breakfast it was time for the father day games

"This should be good" Mark says as the group head outside

"Kevin where are you going?" Harry asks when he see Kevin head back to the cabin with Tori and Bella

"Back to the cabin the fathers who have multiples their games ain't till this afternoon" Kevin says as he starts the golf cart

"Okay see you at lunch time" Corey says as they head to the first event

The dads with single kids did running races obstacles courses and more around lunch it was lunch fit for a king. Once lunch was done the gang watch Kevin, Tori, and Bella compete in their events which the girls did very good in the relay races and the three legged race

"What's after this?" Harry asks

"The tug of war we are going in as the glee tem of course" Chris says smiling

For the tug of war the kids were lined up from lightest to heaviest and the dads lined up behind them. Which the glee dads made it all the way to the finals

"Daddy my arm hurts" Bella says

"Okay sweetie you can sit this one out" Kevin says to Bella

The glee dads won the tug of war completely at dinner that night each of them signed up for the talent show that was to be held the next night

"So Corey what are you and Ethan doing for the talent show?" Mark asks

"Drum duet of course" Corey says smiling

"We are doing a sai sword routine" Chris says

"How is meadow going to do a sai sword routine?" Chord asks

"I got her a mini set that won't hurt her she has been practicing for a while" Chris says happily

"Sawyer and me are doing imitations" Chord says

"Allie and I are break dancing" Harry says

"The girls and me are going to dance to one of my old boy band songs" Kevin says with a chuckle

"That ought to be good" Chris says with a chuckle

"Wait till you see our costumes" Kevin says when they reach the cabin

The fathers rehearsed the rest of the night in different parts of the cabin until the kids went to bed

(During the night)

"Daddy I had a bad dream" Meadow says coming into Chris's room

"You did huh? He asks when she comes into the room

She nods

"Okay sweetie you can sleep with daddy tonight" Chris says lifting her up and into bed and snuggling with his daughter

(Kevin room)

"What the" he says when he feels the bed shake

"Daddy Tori scared me" Bella says snuggling up to Kevin

"She did huh you can sleep with me baby girl" he says comforting her

Every time Bella closed her eyes she saw that imagine in her mind and Kevin was okay with staying up with his little girl, so he made a call to Dianna to see if Tori's bed can be transferred out of the twin's room and into her own room

(The next morning)

Tori and Ethan were the first one's up so they tip toed quietly down stairs to play to wait for the others to wake up

"Morning guys I'm going to make waffles for breakfast" Mark says as he goes into the kitchen to get breakfast started

"Morning everyone" Kevin says as he is the last one to get up

"Morning Kev you look like you need a cup of coffee" Chord says serving his friend a cup

"Yeah Bella had a really bad dream last night and it kept her up a bit" Kevin says taking a sip of coffee

"Plus she is doing the kids talent show this morning" Kevin says

"Well we will be there to cheer her on" Mark says

Once the table was cleared the gang headed down to watch Bella in the talent show

"Puts your hands together for our next contestant Isabella McHale" the announcer says as Bella comes up to the stage

Since Bella is a glee kid she does a dance routine to Don't stop believing when she was done everyone clapped for her

"Okay it's time to announce our first prize winner and that winner will receive a gift certificate to the local ice cream shop and this great ride on" the announcer says

"Bella you got this in the bag" Chris says

"She totally does" Corey says happily

"Our winner is Isabella McHale" the announcer says

All the fathers cheered. After the first talent show all the dads went back to the cabin to work on their routines for that night talent show

"Meadow you are really good" Chris says when he sees the tricks she can do with her swords

"Thanks daddy" she says as they go back to practicing

When the kids went down for their naps the dads took turns transporting equipment down to the lodge for later on that night. After their last cookout of the night the group headed down to perform. The night ended up being a fun time for all especially when the group saw Kevin dressed his girl's

"We should do this next year" Corey says smiling

"Yeah that was a lot of fun" Harry says carrying his third place trophy back to the cabin

"Meadow had fun I might take her camping this summer" Chris says carrying both swords and their first place trophy for their division

"We might join you I am sure Bella would love to go camping with her best friend" Kevin says carrying their first place trophy

"Meadow would love it I'll tell you the details later" Chris says as the group approaches the cabin

The next day the father's packed up to return home

**Review**


	34. Author note

**The sequel to this story is up it's called The Glee cast pregnancy pact rugrats edition, so go check it after reading it give me your input about Cory **


	35. Author's note

**Author's note**

**In light of events I am asking the followers of the Glee cast pregnancy pact if I should continue writing the sequel (which is in production) and keep Corey in or have Lea's friend Jonathan come into the pic to help her with Ethan.**

**PM me or leave a review telling me your input**


End file.
